Inocencia Vendida
by Chemita
Summary: Bella decide hacer una inusual oferta, la cual será aceptada por un misterioso desconocido bajo extrañas condiciones. Sin embargo, no imagina las reales consecuencias de sus actos...
1. Prefacio

**INOCENCIA VENDIDA**

**Prefacio**

La decisión ya estaba tomada. No había marcha atrás. Debía hacerlo. No podía arrepentirme. De pie frente a esa gran puerta de madera, mi cuerpo no parecía reaccionar. Estaba inmóvil, fría y probablemente pálida. Cuando cruzara esa entrada, mi vida cambiaría irremediablemente.

Jamás pensé que haría algo como esto, pero las circunstancias me llevaron a ejecutarlo. Aunque arruinara mi existencia, esta era la única alternativa.

Con el poco valor que fui capaz de reunir, giré el pomo y abrí la puerta. Con lentitud y temor, levanté la mirada. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero una silueta estaba enmarcada por la tenue luz de la luna.

Sin poder evitarlo, temblé.


	2. Rutina

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. _

**Capítulo 1: Rutina**

Un ensordecedor sonido taladraba en mi mente. Con pereza y a ciegas, intenté apagar el desagradable despertador. No logré encontrarlo. Saqué la almohada que cubría mi rostro, suspiré pesadamente y retiré los mechones de cabello que se enredaban en mi cara. Miré con enfado el reloj y me levanté. Saqué unos jeans gastados junto con una blusa negra y me dirigí al cuarto de baño. Luego de una reconfortante ducha, me vestí y fui a la sala. Mi madre estaba sentada en el sillón con el periódico sobre su regazo y una taza de café en su mano derecha. Su mirada estaba pérdida en un punto fijo y lejano. Tenía un aspecto horrible.

- Mamá, ¿te sientes bien?

Renée sólo asintió.

- Estás más pálida de lo habitual.

- Estoy bien, Bella.

Mentira. Sabía que no estaba bien. Desde hace unos cuantos meses, su juventud y su alegría de vivir se habían apagado. Todo había cambiado desde que Charlie murió. Mi padre falleció hace 4 meses de un infarto cardíaco. Era un padre ejemplar y un esposo devoto. Nuestras vidas rodaban entorno a la suya. Mi madre aún no se repone de la pérdida y creo que nunca lo hará. Yo tampoco lo acepto, pero trato de sobrellevarlo. El dolor siempre estará ahí latente, pero hay que aprender a vivir con él. Siento la obligación de mantenerme fuerte por Renée. Si yo me derrumbara, ella caería aún más hondo en el abismo en que habita últimamente. Antes, mi madre no dejaba pasar ni un segundo sin mimarme. Estaba pendiente de mí en todo momento. Sé que ya soy toda una mujer a mis 22 años de edad, pero creo que en cierta medida los roles se han invertido. Parezco más una madre que una hija. No pretendo juzgar a Renée por el estado en que se ha sumido, entiendo su dolor y lo comparto. Sin embargo, a mí también me hace daño verla deteriorarse día a día.

Tomé una taza y serví un poco de café. Me senté frente a mi madre y no pude evitar analizarla. Su rostro estaba demacrado. Sus pómulos sobresalían de manera alarmante. No tenía ningún brillo en su mirada. Bajo sus ojos se marcaban unos grandes círculos púrpuras. Su cabello estaba desaliñado. Vestía su tradicional pijama y bata. Ya ni se arreglaba. Hace mucho tiempo que no salía de casa. Estaba sumida en una profunda depresión. La pena la estaba carcomiendo y yo me sentía impotente.

Luego de beber el último sorbo de café, me levanté y dejé la taza en la cocina. Caminé hasta ella y le di un suave beso en la mejilla. Ella ni se inmutó. Cogí mi abrigo y salí del pequeño departamento en que vivía. Corrí y subí al autobús para dirigirme a la librería.

Esta era mi rutina desde hace 4 meses. Así es mi vida. Cada instante muere sin valer la pena. Otro día comenzaba y yo siempre hacía lo mismo. Parecía más un robot que un ser humano. Era una autómata. Mi vida había cambiado drásticamente con la muerte de mi padre. Él era mi ídolo, el ejemplo a seguir y mi fortaleza. Era un hombre bondadoso, cariñoso y trabajador. Nunca me faltó nada. Siempre tuve una familia unida, a pesar de no contar con un status privilegiado en lo material. Yo era feliz.

Había heredado de Charlie el amor por la literatura clásica. Mi padre fue profesor toda su vida y su dedicación a la enseñanza era evidente. Su pasión se convirtió en mi vocación, pero no pude continuar con mis estudios de literatura debido a los problemas económicos que sobrevinieron a su fallecimiento. Nuestra situación financiera era precaria. Sólo sobrevivíamos gracias a mis dos trabajos y eso apenas nos alcanzaba. No teníamos derecho a enfermarnos ni a educarnos.

Bajé del autobús y caminé. Todas las mañanas, de lunes a sábado, me desempeñaba como vendedora en una librería del centro de la ciudad. Era un trabajo realmente agradable, pero no obtenía los dividendos suficientes para subsistir. Ese era el motivo por el cual conseguí otro empleo de mesera por las tardes en una cafetería cercana.

La campanilla de la puerta resonó al abrirla. Ángela Weber, mi compañera, sonrió con calidez. De personalidad introvertida y con una serenidad y sensatez envidiable, Ángela era una excelente compañía.

- Buenos días, Bella

- Hola, Angie

Dejé mis cosas bajo el mostrador y me precipité a ayudar a Ángela, quien sostenía una torre de libros. En un cómodo silencio, comenzamos a acomodar los nuevos escritos. La sonora puerta anunció la entrada de un visitante y ambas alzamos la mirada. Un enorme y hermoso arreglo de rosas rojas impedía ver el rostro de quien lo cargaba.

-¿Señorita Weber?

Ángela sonrió ampliamente y caminó hasta él. El hombre le extendió una hoja que ella firmó.

-¿Dónde desea que lo ponga?

-Sobre el mostrador a un lado del teléfono, por favor.

El mensajero cumplió con lo solicitado y luego le entregó una tarjeta.

-Muchas gracias

-Que tengan buenos días, señoritas

Ambas sonreímos y el hombre abandonó la librería.

Ángela estaba radiante. No era necesario leer la tarjeta para saber que su novio, Ben Cheney, había sido el responsable de su repentina y deslumbrante felicidad. Eran novios hace más de un año y él aún conservaba aquellos detalles que irradiaban amor. Sentía una sana envidia por esa pareja. Yo nunca he conocido el amor y, sinceramente, no tengo esperanzas en encontrarlo. He tenido citas con unos cuantos chicos, pero nada serio. Mi vida amorosa era escasa y mi experiencia sexual nula.

Yo era simple. De estatura media y contextura delgada, mi figura era común y corriente. Mi cabello era castaño y mis ojos color chocolate. Últimamente mis pómulos estaban más acentuados y mi piel translúcida. En una palabra, era normal. No poseía ningún atractivo y esa era la causa de mi soledad. Además, la carencia de vida que expresaban mis facciones era notoria.

Ordené las nuevas entregas por autor y obra. Ingresé la nueva mercadería en el sistema operativo de la librería. Miré la hora y tomé mis cosas. Luego de despedirme de Ángela, me dirigí a mi segundo trabajo.

Era una cafetería pequeña y acogedora. Mi función se limitaba a atender a los clientes, una labor que no implicaría ningún peligro mortal para alguien que no sufriera de torpeza grave como yo. Caminé hasta el cuarto de empleados y cogí mi delantal. Tras el gran mesón de madera estaba mi única amiga, Alice Cullen. Ella no tenía necesidad de trabajar, pero lo hacía por gusto. Compatibilizaba sus estudios de diseño con este trabajo que, como ella lo llamaba, era uno de sus tantos hobbies. Su familia era una de las más adineradas de Forks y sus tarjetas de crédito sufrían cuando visitaba el centro comercial. A pesar de tener mi misma edad, más que una mujer, parecía una niña. Su corto cabello negro apuntando en todas las direcciones, sus intensos ojos verdes y su baja estatura le daban un aire infantil. En cuanto me vio, se abalanzó hacia mí para abrazarme. Siempre era efusiva y su principal característica era su hiperactividad.

-Te extrañé tanto, Bella!- chilló

Su grito se agudizó en mi oído y me solté suavemente de su agarre.

-Han pasado menos de 24 horas desde la última vez que nos vimos, Alice.

Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y frunció el ceño.

-¿Es necesario que transcurra un período de tiempo determinado para extrañarte?- preguntó

Sonreí.

-Yo también te eché de menos- reconocí

- Lo sabía- exclamó, rodando los ojos

Luego de aquel breve intercambio de palabras, cada una se avocó en preparar las órdenes de los clientes que atestaban la pequeña cafetería. En una bandeja dispuse un cappuccino y un trozo de pastel. Con lentitud y cuidado, caminé hacia la mesa donde un hombre de mediana edad esperaba pacientemente su pedido. A unos pocos centímetros de la mesa, tropecé con mis propios pies y la bandeja voló hasta volcarse en la pulcra camisa blanca del cliente. Pegó un grito y se levantó. Seguramente se había quemado con el café. Rápidamente me incorporé y retiré la bandeja de su regazo. Cogí el trozo de tela que colgaba de mi delantal y se lo ofrecí.

-Lo siento mucho- balbucée sonrojada

-No se preocupe, señorita- respondió limpiándose los restos de crema

La señora Stanley, dueña del local, llegó hasta nosotros en fracción de segundos.

-Retírate, Isabella- ordenó con voz dura

Asentí y dirigí una mirada de disculpa al hombre que me miraba con dulzura. Fui al cuarto de empleados y traté de serenarme. A los pocos minutos, entró la señora Stanley. Su rostro reflejaba enojo. Me señaló con el dedo índice.

-Una vez más y serás despedida- sentenció

Salió velozmente y me dejé caer en el sillón de tela envejecida. Genial, pensé. Sin este trabajo, no me alcanzaría para pagar el alquiler y alimentarnos. Sequé las lágrimas que no logré contener y salí.

El flujo de público había disminuido por lo que me dediqué a limpiar el mesón. Si me mantenía sin mover los pies, no corría el riesgo de cometer otro error. El teléfono sonó y Alice contestó al instante. Giró su rostro y me miró. Su piel había palidecido notablemente y sus ojos estaban abiertos como plato.

-¿Qué pasa?

Abrió los labios, pero no emitió sonido alguno. Sus dedos dejaron de afirmar el auricular y el teléfono causó un desagradable sonido al tocar el suelo. Me acerqué a ella y la sujeté de los hombros.

-Alice

No reaccionó. La sacudí un poco y centró su mirada en mí.

-Renée…- susurró

_**Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Aquí está el primer capítulo. Puede llegar a ser un poco monótono, pero es necesario para el desarrollo de la historia. **_

_**Cualquier sugerencia, duda, reclamo, comentario o felicitación…. Review!**_

_**Trataré de actualizar pronto! Al menos, un capítulo más esta semana… **_

_**Besos!**_

_**Chemita**_

_**PD: Gracias a Titina y Caem por su incondicional apoyo! Las adoro!**_


	3. Incertidumbre

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. _

**Capítulo 2: Incertidumbre**

Todo comenzó a girar lentamente a mi alrededor. La simple mención del nombre de mi madre y la expresión horrorizada de Alice no anunciaban nada bueno. Sólo eso bastaba para derribar los muros que había levantado con tanto esfuerzo para ser inmune al dolor. Silenciosas lágrimas caían libremente sobre mis mejillas y morían en la comisura de mis labios. No sentía mis extremidades. Mi cuerpo se inmovilizó y mi boca se abrió, sin emitir sonido alguno. Mi madre era lo único que me mantenía en pie. Ni yo misma era razón suficiente para justificar mi existencia.

Sin preguntar algo ni oponer resistencia, me deje conducir por Alice. Sólo recobré un poco la conciencia cuando cruzamos las grandes puertas de vidrio del Hospital General de Forks.

-¿Qué dijeron por teléfono? - mi voz sonaba ronca y apagada

-Que la habían encontrado desmayada en la sala.

-¿Cómo…?

-Ella misma alcanzó a llamar a una ambulancia antes de perder el conocimiento- me interrumpió Alice

Sólo asentí mientras caminábamos velozmente hacia la unidad de urgencias. Alice sostenía sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros como una clara señal de apoyo. Esos pasillos cubiertos de blanco parecían interminables. Las bancas que los bordeaban pasaron como una línea continua. Todo era de un insoportable blanco. Llegamos a una amplia sala, adornada en el centro por numerosos mesones blancos.

-Queremos saber el estado de la señora Renée Swan, por favor - solicitó mi amiga

-¿Son sus familiares?

-Soy su hija - anuncié

Comenzó a teclear el nombre de mi madre y justo en el momento en que la enfermera iba a hablar, un hombre de unos cincuenta años atravesó la puerta y la observó. Ella sólo asintió y me miró. Su piel pálida contrastaba con sus cabellos negros y sus ojos oscuros.

-¿Señorita Swan? – preguntó el extraño

Asentí.

-Soy el Doctor Smith y estoy a cargo de la salud de su madre - se presentó, extendiendo su mano

-¿Cómo está ella? - pregunté, estrechando su mano con la mía

-Logramos estabilizarla – informó- Ahora duerme gracias a unos sedantes que le administramos.

-¿Qué le pasó? - traté de que mi voz sonara tranquila, pero inevitablemente fallé.

-Eso intentamos averiguar - sonrió forzadamente - Le hemos practicado algunos análisis y estoy a la espera de los resultados.

Tenía la impresión que aquello era más grave de lo que pensaba. ¿Por qué no podían decirme de una vez qué había sucedido? Si requerían confirmarlo con estudios, ello sólo comprueba que no se trataba de algo a la ligera. Al menos, necesitaba algo a lo que atenerme.

-¿Cuáles son sus teorías? - pregunté mirándolo desafiante

-No quiero adelantarme, preferiría ver los estudios para respaldar mis hipótesis.

Eso corroboraba mi tesis. El asunto era de importancia y no existía atisbo alguno que me diera un indicio de qué se trataba.

-¿Tan grave es? - mi voz sonó temblorosa

-Hablaremos de eso cuando tenga la respuesta en mis manos - concluyó, zanjando el tema.

-Quiero verla - exigí

-Sígame - dijo, haciendo un ademán con su mano

Me giré hacia Alice. Quería ver a mi madre a solas.

-Te esperaré aquí - murmuró Alice abrazándome

Ella me entendía sin palabras. No había hecho ningún comentario y estaba profundamente agradecida con ella por ese gesto. No necesitaba preguntas. Lo único que quería eran respuestas.

Caminé tras el doctor y entramos a un área llena de camillas divididas por deterioradas y desteñidas cortinas azules. En el último cubículo, el doctor Smith se detuvo. Corrió con suavidad las cortinas y la imagen me impactó.

Renée estaba translúcida, postrada en una camilla y con muchos aparatos conectados a su cuerpo inerte. La mujer que yacía ahí no era mi madre, era una moribunda. Tenía el aspecto de una persona agónica. Ese pensamiento abrió un profundo agujero de dolor en mi pecho.

De su boca salía un tubo plástico conectado a una máquina. Su mano izquierda tenía una vía intravenosa por la que descendía lo que parecían ser suero y sedantes. Unos cuantos círculos rojos que estaban pegados a su torso indicaban los latidos de su corazón que se manifestaban en el Holter.

El aturdimiento me embargó y sólo fui capaz de dar dos pasos para sentarme en la silla situada junto a su cama. Miré en la dirección en que antes estaba de pie y me percaté que el médico había salido silenciosamente y corrido las cortinas.

Cogí la huesuda mano derecha de mi madre y, sin poder evitarlo, lloré. No podía perderla Mi padre ya no estaba con nosotras. Nos teníamos la una a la otra. Sin ella, mi mundo se derrumbaría. Sólo Renée me ataba a la realidad, una realidad que no estaba dispuesta a vivir sin ella. Siempre sentía el deber de mantenerme fuerte por ella. Desde el funeral de Charlie no me permití llorar. Eso era un claro signo de debilidad que Renée no podía presenciar ni escuchar. Yo era su fortaleza y no la iba a decepcionar. Sin embargo, ahora parecía como si todo el dolor guardado quisiera salir de mí. Era una especie de catarsis. La liberación del dolor contenido.

-No me dejes…- rogué entre sollozos

Esperaba que pudiera oírme y que luchara. No sabía el diagnóstico, pero tenía la certeza que era algo muy grave. Ambas debíamos afrontar lo que viniera. Si estábamos juntas, soportaríamos lo que fuera.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en esa posición ni en qué momento me quedé dormida entre lágrimas y ruegos. Sólo fui consciente de mi postura y el sopor al sentir una mano en mi hombro. Levanté la mirada y me encontré con los vidriosos ojos de Alice. Sin necesidad de mediar palabras, entendí su manifestación de apoyo. Ella estaba ahí para mí. Era como la hermana que siempre quise y nunca pude tener. A pesar de las grandes diferencias de personalidad, éramos muy unidas. Su locura se complementaba con mi prudencia.

-Señoritas, necesito que se retiren por favor- pidió una enfermera- Debo examinar a la paciente.

Miré a mi madre una vez más. Me levanté y le di un tierno beso en la frente. Solté su mano y salí con Alice abrazándome. Nos dirigimos a la cafetería del hospital, a pesar de mis protestas.

-Bella, debes comer algo

Negué con la cabeza

-Necesitas ser fuerte por Renée - me recordó

Eso era lo único que tenía claro dentro del abismo oscuro en el que me encontraba.

-No tengo hambre, Alice - mi voz sonó áspera producto del llanto incontrolado

Tenía el estómago revuelto. Estaba segura que si comía cualquier cosa, terminaría devolviéndolo.

Ignorándome por completo, Alice compro dos cafés y dos pasteles. Sólo acepté beber el café y me sentó muy bien. Logró sacarme un poco de la turbación del momento.

No quería centrar mi mirada en Alice. Sabía que vería preocupación y quería despejarme un poco. Mi vista estaba perdida en el jardín que lograba contemplar por los grandes ventanales de la cafetería. Todo era sombrío en Forks, pero hoy parecía ser más lúgubre que de costumbre.

Forks era la ciudad más húmeda y fría de todo Estados Unidos. Hoy no era la excepción. Llovía como si de un diluvio se tratara. Las gotas de agua chocaban contra el cristal de las ventanas y descendían rápidamente producto del impacto. A mi madre no le gustaba Forks. Ella prefería mil veces el calor que el frío, pero Charlie amaba su pueblo y jamás hubiese vivido en otro sitio. Renée, por amor a él, nunca había antepuesto sus deseos. Realmente se amaron. Puedo decir con orgullo que mis padres se adoraban.

Sólo el sonido del móvil de Alice me recordó su presencia. Volví a mirarla. Se levantó con prisa y contestó. Sus ojos brillaron y supe inmediatamente de quién se trataba.

-Jasper está aquí - me informó

Nos levantamos y volvimos a la zona de urgencias. Ahí, de pie frente al gran mostrador, estaba el novio de Alice. Jasper Hale era, sin duda alguna, un hombre atractivo. Tenía el cabello dorado y profundos ojos azules. Su cuerpo estaba trabajado, pero no en exceso. A pesar de su gran belleza física, lo más llamativo de él era su personalidad. De corazón noble y personalidad tranquila, era el complemento perfecto para Alice. No existía hombre en el mundo más adecuado para mi amiga. Se amaban irremediable e incondicionalmente.

Jasper saludó a Alice con un corto beso en los labios y luego me abrazó. Nos sentamos en las viejas sillas de plástico. Mis ojos se clavaron en la puerta de acceso a la zona de camillas, esperando alguna noticia de Renée.

Alice trataba de distraerme contándome cualquier anécdota graciosa, pero mi mente no procesaba ninguna información. Le asentía de vez en cuando o sonreía forzosamente, aunque tenía la certeza que Alice se percataba que sus intentos eran fallidos.

El doctor Smith apareció en mi campo de visión e instintivamente me levanté de un salto.

-Señorita Swan, su madre ha despertado - anunció solemnemente

Sin siquiera preguntar, me encaminé hacia su cubículo. Las cortinas estaban corridas y mi madre hacia un esfuerzo por sonreír. La abracé con delicadeza mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello. A pesar de mis esfuerzos, lloré. La sola posibilidad de perderla me daba miedo y el dolor se acrecentaba en mi pecho a tal punto de impedir la respiración.

-Tranquila, Bella - trató de consolarme Renée - Todo irá bien.

Ojalá sus palabras fueran una profecía. Hundí aún más mi cabeza en su pecho y traté de controlarme. Renée estaba postrada en una cama y me consolaba. ¿No se supone que a quien hay que animar es al enfermo? Sentí que, en mucho tiempo, ella volvía a actuar como madre y eso generó en mí sentimientos encontrados. Quizás bajo otras circunstancias estaría feliz, pero en este momento sólo dolor y confusión nublaban mi mente.

Un carraspeo logró separarnos y vi de pie frente a la cama al médico tratante de mi madre.

-Señorita Swan, me gustaría hablar con usted – su semblante era serio

Asentí y me giré para ver a mi madre

-Ya vuelvo – le susurré

Sequé mis lágrimas y caminé tras él. Abrió la puerta de lo que parecía ser su despacho e indicó que me sentara frente a él. Dispuso una serie de documentos sobre su escritorio, junto sus manos sobre la mesa y me miró.

-Tengo los resultados de los análisis que le practicamos a su madre – anunció

-¿Qué tiene? – pregunté con voz temblorosa

- Los exámenes indican un aumento incontrolado de glóbulos blancos en la médula ósea, acumulados en la sangre…

-¿Qué significa eso? – le interrumpí

El doctor Smith estaba atento a mi reacción.

-Leucemia - sentenció

_**Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Es el primer fic que me animo a subir y estoy gratamente sorprendida con la recepción que ha tenido! **_

_**Actualizaré la próxima semana!**_

_**Cualquier sugerencia, duda, reclamo, comentario o felicitación….ya saben: review!**_

_**Besos!**_

_**Chemita**_


	4. Desesperación

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. _

**Capítulo 3: Desesperación**

Una sola palabra puso mi mundo de cabeza. Una sola palabra me derrumbo. Una sola palabra hizo que me diera cuenta de la cruda realidad. Yo sólo atribuía la condición de mi madre a una profunda depresión. Sabía que el dolor le causaba males físicos, pero jamás imaginé que ello conllevaría a una enfermedad mortal. Mis conocimientos médicos eran escasos, por no decir nulos. Sin embargo, entendía perfectamente que la leucemia era un tipo de cáncer que afecta a la sangre.

-¿Señorita Swan?

Escuché la lejana y precavida voz del Doctor Smith. Enfoqué mi vista en él, quien me observaba preocupado y atento a mi reacción. Intenté aclarar mi voz, pero la garganta me quemaba a causa de la sequedad y no pude evitar hacer una mueca de dolor. El médico me extendió un vaso de agua y unos pañuelos. No me había percatado de las lágrimas que bañaban mi rostro. Tomé el líquido de un solo trago y sequé mi cara.

-¿Cuál es el tratamiento a seguir? – pregunté con voz ahogada

- La enfermedad se encuentra en una etapa muy avanzada, por lo que la quimioterapia está descartada…- explicó con resignación

- Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer – lo interrumpí con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos

- Sólo hay una opción – declaró tajante

- ¿Cuál? – interrogué con esperanza

-Trasplante de médula ósea – concluyó

- ¿Trasplante de médula ósea? ¿Qué significa eso? – pregunté con desesperación

El Doctor Smith suspiró y extrajo unas radiografías de su escritorio que posicionó en una pizarra blanca iluminada.

-Los glóbulos blancos tienen por objeto detectar cualquier peligro que invada el sistema inmunológico y enfrentarlo. Son algo así como defensas con las que el organismo cuenta. Pero son de corta vida, por lo que deben producirse constantemente. La médula ósea – señaló la radiografía a la altura de lo que supuse sería la cadera – es el órgano encargado de producir glóbulos blancos. El organismo de su madre no está produciendo defensas debido a que existen células atípicas impidiendo este proceso. Es inusual que esta enfermedad se presente en pacientes adultos – informó – Generalmente afecta a niños menores de 15 años.

Intenté asimilar toda la información, pero no pude concentrarme. No entendía nada de lo que me había explicado. Necesitaba que me dijera claramente qué hacer. Probablemente el doctor vio la confusión reflejada en mi rostro.

-Las defensas de su madre están muy debilitadas y su estado de salud es crítico. El trasplante debe realizarse lo antes posible. La situaré como prioridad en la lista de espera de médula ósea. Sin embargo, quiero que esté prevenida ya que actualmente existen pocos donantes.

-Quizás sea compatible… - susurré más para mí que para él

-Revise su registro y, lamentablemente, no lo es.

-Buscaré uno – añadí, aferrándome a cualquier indicio de consuelo

El médico sólo asintió, pero vi la desesperanza en su mirada. Sólo en ese momento el peso de la situación cayó sobre mí. Sin duda alguna, el pronóstico era desfavorable. Mi madre estaba en peligro de muerte.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? – pregunté con temor

No era necesario especificar. A Renée le quedaba poco tiempo de vida si no encontrábamos un donante. Sin poder evitarlo, comencé a sollozar.

-No podría decir un plazo con exactitud, pero contamos con poco tiempo.

Asentí. No era capaz de hablar. Sentía un nudo en mi garganta. Debía salir de ahí. Mecánicamente, me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta.

-Señorita Swan

Lentamente me giré. La expresión de su mirada era de disculpa.

-Hay otro tema del que también quería hablar con usted.

¿Qué más podía querer decirme? ¿No era suficiente? Estaba destrozada y lo único que quería era un momento a solas.

- ¿Si? – dije débilmente, conteniendo mi angustia

-Realmente siento tocar un tema como éste en un momento tan delicado, pero me encuentro en la obligación de informárselo – se justificó

Lo miré, tratando de alentarlo con la mirada. ¿Qué podría ser peor?

- Para realizar el trasplante se requieren dos cosas. La primera es un donante con médula ósea compatible y la segunda es dinero.

Dinero. Esa palabra me volvió a la realidad. Esa palabra implicaba la mayor traba para solucionar nuestros problemas. Eso era lo peor. No contar con el dinero suficiente para salvar la vida de mi madre. No lo había pensado, a pesar de su obviedad. El aturdimiento en el que estaba sumida desde que Renée ingresó al hospital me impedía pensar con lucidez.

- ¿Cuánto? - cuestioné

- El seguro social cubre una parte, pero la otra es responsabilidad de la familia.

Eso significaba que la suma era alta. Podría conseguir otro empleo por la noche y así cubrir los gastos médicos de mi madre.

- ¿Cuánto? - repetí

- 300 mil dólares – dijo con determinación

Mi boca se abrió de golpe y mis ojos agrandaron. ¿300 mil dólares? Era una fortuna. Con mi humilde sueldo, apenas alcanzaba a pagar el alquiler y comprar comida. No tenía ese dinero. Jamás lo había tenido. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar a un donante, pero conseguir esa cantidad era una tarea casi imposible. Ni aunque me dedicara a trabajar las 24 horas del día lograría reunir dicha suma. Pero, sin el dinero, Renée moriría.

Sin mediar palabra, salí del despacho y me dirigí a los jardines del hospital. Necesitaba estar sola y pensar con claridad. Arrastrando los pies, crucé las enormes puertas de vidrio. Seguramente mi aspecto no era el mejor por que sentí las miradas de lástima e incomprensión de varias personas sobre mí. No podía importarme menos lo que otros pensaran de mí. Tenía asuntos más importantes en los que ocupar mi mente. Me senté en una banca alejada del edificio oculta por un gigantesco roble.

Abracé mis rodillas y hundí mi rostro en ellas. Lloré como nunca lo había hecho. No podía ni quería detener la manifestación de mi dolor. Necesitaba desahogarme. Mi pecho se resintió por el movimiento convulsionante de mi llanto. Una mezcla de emociones me embargó. Sentía impotencia por no poder ayudar a mi madre. Sentía rabia por nuestra condición económica. Sentía dolor, mucho dolor, por la posibilidad de perder a Renée.

No fui consciente en el momento en que comencé a rezar. Cuando niña iba constantemente a la iglesia y era muy cercana a Dios. Sin embargo, desde la muerte de Charlie, ni el consuelo de la religión me acobijaba. Ahora, en una instancia de profunda aflicción, necesitaba apoyarme en algo o alguien. No tenía a quién recurrir para reunir 300 mil dólares. Familia no tenía, salvo un tío lejano que vivía en Denali y que era más pobre que nosotros. A los únicos que consideraba cercanos era a los Cullen, pero ellos ya habían hecho mucho por mí. Habían costeado la clínica cuando Charlie murió y hasta su funeral. Incluso me habían ofrecido dinero para continuar mis estudios, pero no podía abusar de su bondadosa amistad. Esto debía arreglarlo yo. Debía conseguir el dinero, sin importar el costo a pagar. En el fondo, no tenía nada que perder.

Sentí unos delgados brazos rodearme. Sin necesidad de alzar la vista, sabía quién era. Me aferré a ella y hundí mi cabeza en su hombro. El llanto no cesaba. Alice me acarició el cabello sin decir nada. No había lugar para las palabras. Perdí la noción de todo. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos así, pero la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas y el respirar se me dificultaba. Me separé lentamente de Alice y la miré a los ojos. Ella también estaba llorando. Sus mejillas estaban bañadas de lágrimas y sus ojos cristalinos. Me miraba con dulzura, como una hermana. Su mirada no reflejaba ni lástima ni compasión y estaba profundamente agradecida de ello. No quería la pena de nadie.

Secó mis lágrimas e intentó sonreír sin éxito. Me puso de pie y caminamos por el sendero de piedras rústicas. Mis ojos estaban clavados en mis pies, que se arrastraban torpemente. Sólo me di cuenta hacia dónde íbamos cuando Alice abrió la puerta de su Porsche. La miré interrogante.

-Renée está descansando. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo - dijo

No podía dejarla sola. Renée me necesitaba más que nunca. Iba a replicar cuando Alice frunció el ceño.

-No despertará hasta mañana. Además, has estado aquí desde ayer y debes estar agotada.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, Bella- me interrumpió Alice

Alice me dejaría en casa, me ducharía y volvería al hospital sin que ella tuviese oportunidad de impedírmelo. Sin discutir, subí al auto. El Porsche Turbo amarillo de Alice era perfecto para su personalidad. Llamativo y deslumbrante como mi amiga. Los asientos eran de cuero negro y los accesorios combinaban en una tonalidad plateada. Mis planes quedaron en nada cuando me di cuenta que íbamos a casa de Alice. Como si leyera mis pensamientos, se apresuró a hablar.

- Te quedarás conmigo – ordenó

- Alice, no quiero molestar. Preferiría…

- No digas estupideces, Bella – me interrumpió- Sabes que Esme y Carlisle estarán encantados de tenerte en casa.

La madre de Alice, Esme, era una destacada restauradora. De tez blanca, cabellos color miel, intensos ojos verdes y rostro de corazón; Esme gozaba de una jovialidad sorprendente. Seguramente era la envidia de muchas. Era una mujer dulce y sincera. Por otra parte, Carlisle, su padre, era un reconocido arquitecto. Su aspecto se asemejaba más al de un actor de Hollywood que al de un hombre de negocios. Sus rasgos físicos eran similares a los de su esposa. Ambos eran nobles y excelentes personas, dignos de ser respetados y queridos. A pesar de tener mucho dinero, su sencillez era evidente.

Al entrar en el frondoso camino, divisé la blanca casa de tres pisos de los Cullen. La fachada de la vivienda contaba con numerosos ventanales que permitían dar luminosidad al espacioso hogar. Alice estacionó el vehículo a unos metros de la gran puerta de roble macizo que señalaba la entrada.

La puerta de la casa se abrió al mismo tiempo que bajábamos del auto. Mi cuerpo se inmovilizó de la sorpresa cuando vi quién me extendía los brazos. ¿Qué hacía él aquí?

_**Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! Es el primer fic que me animo a subir y estoy gratamente sorprendida con la recepción que ha tenido! **_

_**Tuve que "estudiar" para escribir este capítulo! No sé mucho de medicina, así que me dediqué a leer sobre la leucemia y el trasplante de médula ósea. Espero que haya quedado claro! **_

_**Este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a mis amigas papillon69 y Awen Granger. Dos maravillosas y grandes escritoras que se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi historia y comentarla. Gracias por su apoyo! **_

_**También muchas gracias a todas las que siguen la historia de manera silenciosa!**_

_**Cualquier sugerencia, duda, reclamo, comentario o felicitación….ya saben: review!**_

_**Besos!**_

_**Chemita**_


	5. Presencias

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. _

**Capítulo 4: Presencias**

No podía creer que él estuviera ahí, frente a mí, extendiéndome sus enormes brazos. Su corto cabello negro rizado se movía ligeramente con el viento y sus ojos brillantes ojos marrones demostraban ternura. Una extensa sonrisa bailaba en su rostro y acentuaba los hoyuelos de sus mejillas. Su apariencia física no se asemejaba a su personalidad. Parecía un hombre rudo con todos esos músculos que adornaban su cuerpo, pero por dentro no era más que un niño pequeño que adoraba hacer bromas y rodearse de su querida gente.

- Enana! – gritó Emmett

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonreí espontáneamente. Emmett era el hermano mayor de Alice y, en cierta medida, el mío también. Siempre había estado a mi lado para apoyarme y protegerme. Corrí a su encuentro y lo abracé por la cintura con una fuerza de origen desconocido que surgió en mí. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo con torpeza y cariño. Así era Emmett. Tierno y burlesco. Su hubiese podido elegir un hermano, sin duda ese hubiese sido Emmett. A pesar de sus insistentes burlas por mis constantes sonrojos y mi excesiva torpeza, siempre me ha apoyado incondicionalmente. Su presencia alegraba mi existencia. Para mi mala suerte, recurrente en el último tiempo, Emmett ya no residía en Forks. Se había marchado hace un año y vivía en New York junto a su esposa, Rosalie Hale, hermana de Jasper. A sus cortos 25 años, era un hombre exitoso. Emmett trabajaba para _Chrysler como gerente de la surcursal en dicha ciudad y Rosalie era una de las modelos más cotizadas del mundo. Bastaba verla para saber a qué se dedicaba. _Era rubia, alta, escultural y tenía unos bellos ojos azules. Además de su aspecto, la admiraba por ser una de las pocas personas que soportaba y frenaba las locuras de Emmett.

Hace 6 meses que no lo veía y tenerlo junto a mí en estos momentos era indescriptible. Había venido a verme cuando ocurrió lo de Charlie y ahora, en esta nueva tragedia, nuevamente estaba brindándome su apoyo y cariño.

Su agarre dificultaba mi respiración.

Como si pudiese leer mis pensamientos, mi amiga intervino oportunamente.

- Suéltala! – ordenó Alice – La estás asfixiando!

Emmett me miró divertido y aflojó un poco su abrazo.

- No la subestimes – le dijo a Alice, indicándome con la mirada – No es tan débil.

Le volví a sonreír y le di otro abrazo, aunque esta vez fue más suave y breve.

Entramos abrazados a la mansión Cullen, con Alice nuestro lado. En el salón nos esperaban Carlisle y Esme.

Esme corrió a abrazarme, por lo que tuve que soltar a Emmett. No quería la lástima de nadie, pero los Cullen siempre me han tratado con cariño. Nunca sentí que me trataran con compasión. Me sentía querida y protegida. En esta oportunidad, su afecto era imprescindible para mi subsistencia.

- Me alegro de tenerte en casa – dijo Esme

- No quiero molestar…

- Nunca molestas, Bella – me interrumpió Carlisle, rodeándome con sus brazos.

Le sonreír, asintiendo una vez y agradeciéndole con la mirada.

- Te lo dije – murmurró Alice

Alguien llamó a la puerta y supe de inmediato de quién se trataba. Alice corrió a abrirla y volvió a los pocos instantes abrazada de Jasper.

Luego de pasar un rato hablando de cosas banales, nos sentamos a la mesa. No tenía apetito, pero consideré descortés rechazar la comida. La separé y corté en pequeños trozos, a fin que pareciera que había ingerido un poco de alimento. No logré engañar a Alice, quien me lanzó miradas de reproche durante toda la cena. No sé en qué se basó concretamente la conversación, sólo asentía de vez en cuando para fingir que prestaba atención.

Agradecí internamente que nadie tocara el tema de Renée. No quería hablar de ello. Lo tenía constantemente presente en mi mente y exteriorizarlo sólo serviría para aumentar el dolor en mi pecho. Ese dolor que, a pesar de mi transitoria tranquilidad, no había disminuido ni una milésima.

Cuando pasamos al salón para beber café, me senté junto a Emmett y acepté una taza con gusto. La cafeína era lo único que mi cuerpo no rechazaba.

Me desconecté absolutamente del mundo. En mi cabeza sólo existía la imagen de mi madre con los ojos cerrados en esa camilla de hospital, conectada a múltiples aparatos médicos. Su vida se dividía en un antes y después de la muerte de Charlie. Renée solía ser fuerte y autosuficiente. Una madre dedicada y una esposa complaciente. Ahora no era ni la sombra de la mujer que conocí. Jamás pensé que su dolor fuera algo más que una profunda depresión. Su decaimiento, carencia de fuerzas, inapetencia, baja significativa de peso, palidez de la piel… No eran sólo síntomas de depresión, sino que también de leucemia. ¿Cómo fui tan ciega? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? Me sentía culpable por el estado de mi madre. Quizás podría haber hecho algo antes. Quizás un oportuno diagnóstico hubiese evitado esta situación. Una voz en mi interior me repetía que no tenía cómo saberlo y que la mayoría de las personas hubiesen asimilado esos indicios a un intenso abatimiento.

- … y volveré a New York – dijo Emmett

Me sobresalté y lo miré con ojos suplicantes. No sabía en torno a qué giraba la conversación, pero esas palabras me hicieron volver a la realidad.

-¿Te irás? – le pregunté en un susurro

Me sonrió y acercó a su cuerpo.

- Tranquila, enana – respondió – No iré a ningún lugar por ahora

_Por ahora… _Sabía que era egoísta, pero no quería que Emmett se fuera. Tenía a Alice, Esme y Carlisle; pero Emmett era irremplazable. Lo necesitaba a mi lado en estos momentos. Esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que ese _por ahora_ fuera extenso. Su presencia era una especie de tregua.

Traté que cambiar el tema para no pensar cómo me sentiría sin la presencia de Emmett.

- ¿Y Rosalie? - pregunté

- Tenía un desfile programado, pero pronto estará aquí - informó

En ese momento, el teléfono sonó y Esme se apresuró a contestarlo. La habitación quedó en silencio. Apoyé mi cabeza en el fuerte pecho de Emmett, mientras él acariciaba mi cabello. Alice y Jasper estaban en su burbuja privada, mientras que Carlisle leía concentrado el periódico.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Esme regresó a la habitación con una radiante sonrisa.

- Edward! – gritó emocionada Esme

Todos los presentes la miraron interrogantes.

- Lo han transferido a Forks! – aclaró Esme

Alice, como si hubiese sido impulsada por un resorte, saltó del sillón donde se encontraba junto a Jasper y comenzó a brincar.

- Edward viene! – chilló efusivamente – Edward viene!

Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper manifestaron su felicidad con una gran sonrisa.

Edward Cullen era primo de Alice y Emmett. Nunca lo había visto. Sabía, por Alice, que era un connotado abogado que vivía en Seattle y que tenía nuestra edad. De acuerdo a lo que me contó, sus padres habían muerto hace unos años y era hijo único. Esme y Carlisle lo habían acogido como propio desde entonces. Siempre se reunían en vacaciones y, por diversas circunstancias, nunca coincidíamos. Ahora tendría la oportunidad de conocerlo.

- Tenemos que organizar una fiesta… - comenzó Alice, pero se calló de pronto y me miró como si quisiera disculparse.

Yo no tenía nada que celebrar, pero no podía impedir que ellos lo hicieran. Verlos a ellos felices me reconfortaba. Se merecían lo mejor.

Le devolví la mirada con una sonrisa que ella correspondió.

Carlisle se percató de nuestra silenciosa charla e intervino.

- ¿Cuándo llegará? – le preguntó a Esme

- En una semana - anunció

- Qué emoción! – exclamó Alice – Estaremos todos juntos!

- Me tendrás que compartir, Bella – dijo Emmett en tono de burla

Lo miré con confusión.

- _Eddie_ es el blanco perfecto de mis bromas, después de ti – explicó

Me aferré a su cintura y cerré los ojos. Yo, mejor que nadie, sabía que a Emmett le encantaba molestarme. Soportaría todas sus burlas con tal de que estuviera a mi lado. De repente, el sillón desapareció y sentía que flotaba. Con mucho esfuerzo, abrí los ojos y me encontré con la mirada de Emmett. Quise protestar para que me dejara caminar, pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para discutir con él. El cansancio me venció y cerré nuevamente los ojos.

Un brillante prado se extendía ante mis ojos. Era perfectamente circular y miles de flores lo rodeaban. Ese lugar inspiraba calma. Recorrí el lugar con la mirada y fue ahí cuando lo vi. Estaba de espaldas, pero no cabía duda que era él. Vestía su clásico traje azul oscuro.

- Charlie! - grité

Pero él no se giró. Traté de moverme, pero mis pies no obedecían mis órdenes. Me destrocé la garganta gritando su nombre, pero él me ignoró. La tranquilidad inicial se había convertido en desesperación. Comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, sin voltearse a verme. Seguí gritando, a pesar de los resultados nefastos. Estaba a pocos metros de mí y parecía como si estuviese solo. Mis llamados eran silencios para él. La angustia me carcomía. Quería verlo y hablar con él. Las lágrimas caían incesantemente por mis mejillas. De pronto se detuvo. Respiré hondo. Con lentitud, giró un poco su cabeza y me miró. Me dedicó una sonrisa y sus ojos reflejaban ternura. Quería correr hasta él y abrazarlo. Quería escuchar de sus labios que todo estaría bien. Quería que me dijera que estos 6 meses habían sido una cruel pesadilla y que él estaba con nosotras. Pero él sólo se limitó a sonreírme. De un momento a otro, su rostro se desfiguró y pude ver dolor en él. Estaba sufriendo. Me quedé muda.

- Bella… - murmurró

Las lágrimas nublaban mi visión. Mis manos permanecían a mis costados, imposibilitadas de cualquier movimiento. Giró nuevamente su cabeza y comenzó a andar de nuevo.

- Papá! - grité

Se detuvo otra vez. Estiró su mano y alguien la tomó. Renée estaba a su lado, de espaldas a mí, con un vestido blanco.

- Mamá! - grité

Ninguno se volteó. Seguí su camino y vi que se dirigían a un túnel oscuro. Mi madre se resistía a entrar, pero Charlie la guiaba hacia la oscuridad.

- No! – exclamé con vehemencia

Desperté sobresaltada. Un sudor frío bañaba mi frente. Mi cabello cubría el rostro humedecido por las involuntarias lágrimas y mis piernas estaban enredadas en las sábanas. Respiraba agitadamente. Me senté de un solo movimiento y ello causó un pequeño mareo. Traté de calmarme y acompasar los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón.

La garganta me quemaba producto de la sed. La casa estaba en absoluto silencio. Asumí que nadie había escuchado mis gritos, si es que en realidad los había emitido. Bajé silenciosamente en busca de agua.

No quería siquiera imaginarme el significado de este sueño o, mejor dicho, pesadilla.

Lo único que debía pensar era cómo diablos obtenía el dinero. Me devané los sesos buscando opciones, pero ninguna era posible. No tenía nada preciado que vender ni ningún pariente adinerado. Podría reunir el dinero trabajando, pero para eso necesitaría muchos años y Renée no podía esperar. Era una fortuna y no tenía modo alguno de conseguirlo. Probablemente tendría que recurrir a los Cullen, aunque la idea me desagradaba. Era mi última opción. Tenía la certeza que no se negarían y que lo harían con gusto. Pero no quería abusar de su actitud solidaria con mi sufrimiento.

Llegué hasta la cocina. Con sigilo, me serví un vaso con agua y lo bebí de un sorbo. Dejé el vaso sobre la encimera y la solución apareció ante mis ojos.

_**Hola! Por fin aparecí! Siento mucho la tardanza! No me odien! jajaja Trataré que no vuelva a suceder. Estuve muy ocupada las últimas semanas, pero ya estoy de regreso! **_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! **_

_**También muchas gracias a todas las que siguen la historia de manera silenciosa.**_

_**Estoy trabajando en otra historia. Se llama "Oscuridad Forzada" y ya publiqué el prefacio. Me gustaría que lo leyeran y me dijeran qué les parece. **_

_**Cualquier sugerencia, duda, reclamo, comentario o felicitación….ya saben: review!**_

_**Besos!**_

_**Chemita**_


	6. Decisión

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. _

**Capítulo 5: Decisión**

_**NUEVA TENDENCIA RESPECTO A LA SEXUALIDAD: **_

_**MUJERES VENDEN SU VIRGINIDAD. **_

_**En los últimos años, esta práctica se ha hecho más frecuente. Desde motivos académicos hasta razones de salud han incentivado a mujeres de todo el mundo a subastar su inocencia por diferentes medios; siendo Internet el más utilizado.**_

Tomé el periódico y leí el reportaje completo.

_**Esta corriente se hizo popular hace casi una década gracias a la inusual oferta de una anónima newyorkina que, en ese entonces, tenía 20 años. Reconoció que tomar la decisión implicó un análisis exhaustivo, pero las precarias condiciones en que se encontraba la condujeron a asumirla. Su madre sufría una enfermedad terminal y debía costear un trasplante. No contaba con los medios suficientes, por lo que determinó que su pureza era lo único que podía ser objeto de lucro. **_

_**Los juicios de valor no se hicieron esperar y la tacharon de inmoral e indecente.**__** La joven recibió duras críticas, tanto de grupos feministas como de hombres que dudan del valor moral y el ejemplo que supone la venta de la virginidad en Internet. **__**Sin embargo, ella hizo caso omiso a las acusaciones de transgredir las buenas costumbres y justificó su controvertida resolución señalando**__**que **__"_**_vivimos en una sociedad capitalista. ¿Por qué no voy a poder capitalizar mi virginidad_**_**?".**_

_**El afortunado se adjudicó su inocencia en 250 mil dólares.**_

_**Esta inclinación se ha ido incrementando y actualmente existen miles de ofertas en el ciberespacio. De acuerdo a un catastro efectuado por la UNEV (Unidad Nacional de Estadísticas Virtuales), hay disponibles más de 10 mil proposiciones de esta índole, esperando a ser adjudicadas.**_

_**En términos jurídicos, el Sr. Jacob Black, abogado de la firma C&B asociados, señala que se exime de responsabilidad legal a quienes opten por esta vía. Añade que no existe penalidad alguna debido a que se trata de un hecho propio que no causa perjuicios a terceros. **_

La idea se estaba fraguando en mi mente. Esa era la solución. Vendería lo único a lo cual podía sacarle provecho. Jamás se me hubiese ocurrido algo como esto, pero en estos momentos de desesperación no tenía cabida el pudor. No sería precisamente una prostituta, aunque no me importa la clasificación que llegue a recibir si alguien se entera. Claro, evitaré que cualquier persona a mi alrededor sepa de tan extraña transacción.

Todas las mujeres planean su primera vez de forma especial. Quieren que sea con la persona que aman y en una ocasión ideal. Yo también lo anhelaba, pero mi virginidad era lo único de lo que podía lucrar. No pretendía convertirme en una prostituta. No lo sería. Sólo utilizaría mi inocencia una sola vez. La subastaría en Internet y el mejor postor se la adjudicaría. Luego del intercambio, el episodio sería olvidado y retomaría mi vida. Lo más importante era obtener los 300 mil dólares necesarios para el trasplante de médula ósea de Renée.

Lo único que sabía con seguridad es que nadie podía enterarse de tan extraña transacción. Debía evitar que cualquier persona a mi alrededor supiera de este trueque y también tenía que justificar el origen de esos fondos. Ya pensaría en ello cuando el momento llegase.

Me levanté con un impulso y, silenciosamente, subí a mi temporal habitación. Ahora que ya tenía una idea, el sueño fue profundo y conciliador.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté con un inusual optimismo y Alice lo notó de inmediato. Agradecí que no comentara nada. Quizás ella pensaba que mi estado anímico era inconciente y que, al preguntarme, podría deprimirme. Si eso evitaba las innumerables preguntas que probablemente Alice tenía, le daría la razón. Lo único que deseaba era buscar una manera de acceder a un computador sin la vigilancia de alguno de los Cullen.

Luego de desayunar, subí a abrigarme para ir a ver a mi madre. Al bajar, escuché lo que parecía ser una discusión. No tenía la intención de espiar, pero las palabras llegaron a mis oídos antes que pudiera salir de ahí.

- No insistas – replicó una voz que reconocí de inmediato como la de Alice

- Por favor – suplicó Jasper – Sólo serán unas horas.

La situación era extraña. Alice nunca discutía con Jasper. Me preocupé por mi amiga. Sabía que una de las cosas que más adoraba era pasar tiempo con su novio, pero ahora por alguna razón se estaba negando. Al pensar en el motivo, me estremecí.

- Me necesita, Jazz – dijo Alice dulcemente

Con esa afirmación, tuve la certeza de que hablaban de mí. Alice había estado todo el tiempo conmigo en el hospital y sentía que le robaba demasiado tiempo. Ella tenía una vida propia y tenía derecho a disfrutarla. No quería absorberla ni mucho menos que ella sintiera la obligación de pasar todo su tiempo conmigo. Sabía que lo haría con gusto, pero yo no podía ser tan egoísta.

Sin hacer el menor ruido, subí en dirección a la habitación de Emmett. Mi amigo oso, sin duda, me ayudaría. Toqué con suavidad la puerta una vez.

Al instante, Emmett la abrió.

- ¿Qué pasa, enana? - preguntó

- Necesito que me lleves al hospital por favor - pedí

Sólo asintió. No había hablado del estado actual de Renée con Emmett, pero tenía la certeza que él sabía todo lo que ocurría. Tocar ese tema era doloroso y prefería sufrir en silencio. ¿Para qué amargar a otros con tus problemas? Todos los tenemos. Una vez alguien dijo que los problemas grandes recaen sobre personas fuertes. Yo era débil, pero debía aparentar fortaleza.

Bajamos las escaleras. Procure pisar con firmeza para que notaran nuestra presencia y así evitar que el ambiente se cargara de incomodidad. Dio resultado. A los pocos segundos, Alice estaba en el recibidor lista para salir. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero me adelanté.

- Emmett me acompañara al hospital - anuncié

Alice me miró con desconcierto y asintió quedadamente una sola vez. Jasper me dirigió una mirada que daba a entender que él sabía el motivo de mi elección.

Me despedí de ambos y subí al enorme jeep de Emmett. Sin mediar palabra, llegamos al hospital en tiempo récord. Todos los Cullen tenían la manía de manejar a una velocidad alarmante.

Sólo al entrar al centro hospitalario me sentí aturdida. Las emociones que experimentaba cada vez que entraba en un lugar donde habían enfermos eran intensas, pero ahora eran aún más abrumantes al saber que mi madre estaba ahí. Guardé todo esa perturbación y me dirigí al cubículo de Renée.

Caminé con Emmett pisándome los talones. Mis pasos, en comparación con los suyos, eran mudos.

Lo que vi me descolocó. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. El dolor en mi pecho se abrió de golpe y el aire me faltaba. Mi visión se nubló.

Quedé petrificada frente a la cama tendida y desocupada. No había rastro alguno de los múltiples aparatos médicos que estaban instalados ayer. No había señales de mi madre. ¿Dónde estaba Renée? Esa pregunta me atemorizó.

Emmett rodeó mis hombros con sus brazos y me atrajo hacia él. Hundí mi cabeza en su pecho en busca de alguna respuesta.

- ¿Señorita Swan? – preguntó una voz a mis espaldas

Alcé la vista y ahí estaba una enfermera.

- ¿Dónde está mi madre? – interrogué con voz ahogada

- La han trasladado a la habitación 601 – informó

Solté todo el aire contenido de golpe. Respiré con relativa tranquilidad. Emmett me dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa que daba a entender que todo estaría bien. Eso era precisamente lo que me preocupaba: el futuro. Nadie podía asegurar que todo resultaría bien.

Comencé a caminar en dirección de los ascensores, pero la enfermera me detuvo.

- La están sometiendo a unos análisis - comunicó

- La esperaré- anuncié

La enfermedad hizo una mueca

- Estará todo el día en el laboratorio – dijo – Le aconsejo que vuelva mañana

Iba a replicar cuando Emmett asintió. La enfermera desapareció de mi campo de visión y me giré hacia mi amigo.

- Puedes irte si lo deseas… - dije – Yo me quedaré.

- Bella, es absurdo – respondió – No servirá de nada que estemos aquí. No podrás verla.

Quería objetar, pero una luz se encendió en mi cabeza. Esme y Carlisle estaban trabajando. Si Alice pasaba el día con Jasper, sólo debía encargarme que Emmett estuviese ocupado.

Generalmente, era difícil escaparme de ellos considerando que siempre estaba Alice o, en su defecto, Emmett revoloteando a mi alrededor. Eran sobreprotectores y, en estos moementos, yo debía burlar sus barreras.

- Está bien - acepté

Emmett se sorprendió por no haber discutido un poco más con él. Debo reconocer que era testaruda, pero esta vez el destino estaba a mi favor y no iba a desperdiciarlo.

Al llegar a la casa, me excusé con Emmett diciéndole que estaba cansada y que me quería recostar un momento. Aceptó de inmediato y me informó que haría unas llamadas y luego iría a comprar una pizza.

Una vez en la habitación, comencé a caminar como un león enjaulado esperando que Emmett saliera. Oí cómo hablaba con quien supuse sería Rosalie. Cuando escuché la puerta de entrada cerrarse, me asomé a la amplia ventana y vi el jeep de Emmett alejarse a toda velocidad. Corrí a la habitación de Alice y, sobre su escritorio, descansaba su notebook. Lo encendí y esperé pacientemente a que los programas cargaran. Bueno, quizás no con mucha paciencia… Mis dedos golpeaban insistentemente el mueble en señal de ansiedad y mis pies se mecían de un lado a otro.

Para iniciar sesión, debía ingresar una contraseña. No había previsto este obstáculo. Si yo fuera Alice, ¿qué clave pondría? Tecleé Dior, Chanel, Versace, Dolce&Gabbana… pero el acceso era denegado. Apoyé mis codos en el escritorio y cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos. Me sentía frustrada. Era un momento único de soledad y necesitaba la maldita contraseña. Miré nuevamente la pantalla rosada y me percaté de un punto de interrogación en el extremo inferior derecho que no me había detenido a analizar. Hice clic sobre él y apareció un anuncio:

"_Mi vida se rige por ella"_

Era una pista. Introduje la única palabra que vino a mi mente.

Me reí internamente. Sólo a Alice se le ocurriría poner como clave _"moda"._

Lo primero que hice fue crear un nuevo e-mail. Era un requisito indispensable puesto que las ofertas llegarían al buzón de entrada. No podía utilizar para este objetivo mi correo habitual. Sería una imprudencia de mi parte. Con rapidez, inventé los datos requeridos.

Ahora que tenía el ordenador a mi disposición y mi oferta en mente, ¿dónde debía publicarla? Necesitaba que fuera un sitio de Internet serio y masivo. Mientras más ofertas recibiera, mayor sería el valor.

Luego de revisar muchas páginas, encontré la que me pareció más idónea para el fin que buscaba y escribí el anuncio:

"_**Vendo mi virginidad, comprobada por su respectivo certificado. Excelente estado de salud, acreditado con exámenes fehacientes. Estatura: 1,65 cm. Peso: 50 kilos. Cabello castaño y ojos marrones.**_

_**Adjunto fotografía.**_

_**Será adjudicada al mejor postor."**_

No podía revelar mi identidad. Así que opté por un nombre con el que nadie me identificaría.

_**ISA**_

Enfoqué la webcam de Alice y tomé una fotografía de cuerpo entero. Luego de cubrir el rostro con una sombra negra, la adjunté.

Sólo faltaba presionar "Enviar" y las cartas estarían echadas.

Suspiré profundamente.

Miles de imágenes cruzaron mi mente. Charlie y Renée jugando conmigo cuando era pequeña. Mi primera presentación en la escuela. Las tardes de película que compartíamos cada sábado. Los paseos dominicales. Los chistes de papá y las imitaciones de mamá. Todos eran momentos de dicha. La última me desconcertó. Era Renée postrada en una cama y conectada a múltiples aparatos. Eso era lo que necesitaba para obtener el coraje suficiente. Debía hacerlo. No tenía más alternativa.

Con un tembloroso dedo, hice clic en el cuadro.

Ya estaba hecho.

Ahora sólo debía esperar.

- ¿Qué haces?

Me sobresalté al escuchar su voz.

_**Hola! Nos estamos acercando a una parte crucial de la historia! **_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! **_

_**Agradezco también a todos los que siguen la historia de manera silenciosa.**_

_**Mañana subiré el primer capítulo de mi otra historia "Oscuridad Forzada".**_

_**Cualquier sugerencia, duda, reclamo, comentario o felicitación….ya saben: review!**_

_**Besos!**_

_**Chemita**_


	7. Mentiras y Ofertas

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. _

**Capítulo 6: Mentiras y Ofertas**

Velozmente cerré todas las ventanas y me giré.

- Nada – respondí simulando tranquilidad

Emmett estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Alzó una ceja en señal de sospecha.

¿Qué podía decirle? _Estaba subastando mi virginidad para pagar el trasplante de Renée. _Claro, quizás pensaría lo peor de mí. No sabía cuál podía ser su reacción y no pretendía averiguarlo. El hecho de ofrecer mi inocencia ya era vergonzoso. No quería que los Cullen se desilusionaran de mí.

Tenía que centrar su atención en otra cosa. El tema que hacía feliz a Emmett era, sin duda, la comida

- Tengo hambre – dije haciendo una especie de mohín.

Me sonrió y suspiré aliviada sin que él lo notara. Había logrado desviar el tema.

- Yo también. A este maravilloso cuerpo hay que alimentarlo – dijo golpeándose suavemente el estómago.

Solté una risita y, como si fuera necesario confirmar mi engaño, mi estómago gruñó. Nos dirigimos a la cocina y fui directo a la pizza.

- ¿Peperoni con extra queso? - señalé frunciendo el ceño

- Es mi favorita – asintió Emmett

- Lo sé, pero no me gusta el peperoni – crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y saqué un poco mi labio inferior

- Por eso compré también una vegetariana – sonrió Emmett tocándome la nariz – Esa es sólo para mí.

Acto seguido hizo aparecer otra pizza que estaba escondida en algún lugar de la enorme cocina.

Serví dos vasos de Coca-cola y nos dispusimos a comer. No hablamos en toda la comida, pero sentía la mirada fija de mi amigo sobre cada movimiento que yo realizaba. Fijé mi atención en la mesa. Dejé los platos en el lavavajillas. No podía soportarlo más. Tenía la ligera sospecha de qué sucedía y no quería enfrentarme a ello.

- Estaré en la habitación -anuncié

No alcancé a dar ni dos pasos cuando sentí la mano de Emmett tomar mi brazo.

- Espera – me detuvo

Me giré para encararlo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté

Emmett me miró por unos segundos, seguramente pensando la respuesta.

- Hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte – dijo y se calló

Asentí débilmente. El momento había llegado.

- Sabes que eres mi hermanita perdida y que te quiero mucho – declaró

Asentí. Pasó una de sus manos por sus cabellos. Lo conocía bien y sabía que estaba nervioso. Había la suficiente confianza entre nosotros para hablar de cualquier cosa, pero el asunto era delicado.

- Yo sé que quizás no quieres tocar el tema, pero es necesario…

- Al grano – lo corté

Me miró incómodo e hizo una mueca. Cuando antes habláramos, mejor.

- Es sobre Renée - informó

Sabía que tendríamos que hablar de la situación de mi madre en algún minuto, pero realmente quería evitar cualquier conversación respecto a ella. No era falta de confianza lo que le hacía dudar. Él sabía que era un tema doloroso.

Tenía la leve sospecha de qué era lo que quería hablar conmigo y aún no había meditado el engaño para rechazar su propuesta.

- No hay nada de qué hablar - señalé con extraña firmeza

- Bella - dijo posando sus enormes manos en mis hombros y mirándome directamente a los ojos- Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea, ¿cierto?

- Lo sé - sonreí agradecida, abrazándolo

Claro que lo sabía. Sólo los tenía a ellos y a Renée. Los Cullen también eran mi familia y siempre habían estado apoyándome. Sería una ingrata al no reconocerlo. Además de cobijarme, me brindan cariño. Me quieren como una más de ellos y su presencia en mi vida es un regalo divino. Son unos ángeles en mi oscura existencia.

- Acepta que paguemos el trasplante – susurró

Bruscamente me separé de él.

- No es necesario – contesté y le di la espalda

- ¿Cómo que no es necesario? - preguntó subiendo el tono de su voz

No podía verlo a la cara y mentirle. Engañar se me daba muy mal, considerando además lo bien que me conocía.

- Ya conseguí el dinero – dije con inusitada solidez

No era cierto. Aún no tenía nada seguro, sólo la ilusión que alguien se interese por mi cuerpo y pague por él.

Sabía que no se quedaría tranquilo. Debía pensar en alguna explicación para darle.

- ¿Cómo? - interrogó

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Un hombre pagó por acostarse conmigo? Además, aún no era un hecho.

- Un familiar me lo prestó – traté que mi voz reflejara seguridad

Me giró y analizó mi expresión. Seguramente estaba buscando indicios de que todo era mentira. Sólo esperaba que mi rostro no me delatara.

- ¿Un familiar?

- Sí

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó, frunciendo el ceño – No tienes ninguno, salvo…

- Mi tío Eleazar de Denali – terminé por él

- Pero…

- Emmett – lo interrumpí – Si no tuviera el dinero, aceptaría la ayuda que ustedes me ofrecen, pero ya no es necesario.

Seguía examinándome y aún notaba incredulidad en su expresión.

- Júramelo - exigió

Crucé mis dedos sin que el se percatara.

- Te lo juro – dije con una convicción desconocida

Sonrió ampliamente.

- Te creeré – dijo acariciando mi mejilla – Pero ten claro que para cualquier cosa que necesites estaremos aquí

Lo abracé con fuerza. Mi oso siempre había estado ahí para mí y su familia también. No podía abusar de su bondad.

Cuando me separé de él, subí a la habitación. No tenía nada que hacer. Me recosté en la inmensa cama y sin proponérmelo me quedé dormida.

Sentí que la cama se hundía y abrí con pereza los ojos. Vislumbré la pequeña silueta de Alice.

Me acomodé para poderla ver de frente.

- ¿Qué hora es? - pregunté con la voz ronca, tallándome los ojos

- Las 10 de la mañana - contestó

- ¡¿Las 10 de la mañana?! – grité.

Había dormido más de 24 horas y aún me sentía cansada. Tenía que ir a ver cómo estaba Renée y demás revisar mi nuevo correo electrónico para descubrir si alguien se había interesado en mi inusual propuesta.

Aparté la colcha que me cubría y me percaté que estaba en pijamas. Alice siguió el curso de mi mirada y se apresuró a responder mi pregunta no formulada.

- Pensé que estarías más cómoda - aclaró

El tono de voz se Alice me alertó. La observé, pero ella no mantuvo mi mirada. Desvió su rostro y centró su atención en el vacío.

¿Qué le ocurría? Alice siempre estaba feliz y efusiva. Ahora parecía un fantasma.

Recordé su discusión con Jasper el día anterior. ¿Sería posible que hubieran roto? Si así hubiese sido, la única culpable era yo. El remordimiento se apoderó de mí.

- Alice – la llamé

Instantáneamente me miró, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – susurré, tomando sus manos

Suspiró pesadamente.

- ¿Cómo es eso que conseguiste el dinero para la operación de Renée? – inquirió rápidamente

Esa era Alice. Sin rodeos previos. Directo al grano.

- Hablaste con Emmett – deduje sin mucho esfuerzo

Rodó los ojos como si fuera obvio y asintió.

- Yo…

Se levantó de golpe y puso una de sus manos en la cadera. Con la otra me apuntó de forma acusadora.

- Bella – me interrumpió – Sé que tu tío Eleazar no tiene recursos para hacerte un préstamo tan cuantioso.

En efecto, no tenía ni un centavo. Cabe añadir que no mantenía contacto con él hace años. No era muy cercano a nosotros y se distanció aún más cuando Carmen murió trágicamente en un accidente de tránsito. Una idea cruzó por mi mente y me iluminó.

- Así que dime cómo conseguiste el dinero, si es que realmente lo obtuviste

- ¿Recuerdas que Carmen, su esposa, falleció hace algún tiempo?

- Sí, pero ¿qué tiene eso que ver? – preguntó desconcertada

Engañar a Alice era la prueba de fuego.

- Eleazar se ha enterado hace poco que existía una herencia, cuyo único beneficiario es él.

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron en señal de sorpresa.

Aproveché su reacción para continuar.

- Carmen descendía de una familia acaudalada. Sus padres no aprobaron el matrimonio con Eleazar ya que no concebían que su única hija se enamorara de un hombre pobre. La privaron de todo lo material. Carmen y Eleazar se mudaron a Denali. Años más tarde, Carmen se enteró de la muerte de sus progenitores y de una cuantiosa fortuna. No quiso tomar posesión de ella. Eleazar respetó su decisión, pero ahora necesita el dinero para mantener a sus hijas Irina y Kate. La herencia es suficiente para vivir acomodados y además prestarme el dinero.

Solté todo el aire contenido de golpe. Estaba sorprendida de mi capacidad para mentir. Esperaba que Alice creyera todo lo que había inventado. No se movía y supuse que estaba tratando de asimilar toda la información que le había dado. Al parecer, soné convincente. Me sonrió y asintió.

- De todas formas, sabes que siempre contarás con nosotros, ¿cierto? – preguntó con la mirada seria

- Gracias – le dije con toda sinceridad

- Dúchate- ordenó – E iremos al Hospital

Me moví inquieta en mi sitio y Alice lo notó.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó con curiosidad

- Preferiría ir con Emmett - murmuré

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Alice, frunciendo el ceño

- Por nada - susurré

- Bella – dijo en tono amenazante, ubicando las manos en sus caderas

- No quiero absorber todo tu tiempo – respondí mirando el piso

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó extrañada

- Escuché tu discusión con Jasper ayer – reconocí – No era mi intención oírlos…

Las carcajadas de Alice me interrumpieron

- Eres absurda, ¿lo sabías? – sonrió

Alcé la vista y la observé detenidamente.

- Lo que hago o dejo de hacer es mi elección – afirmó - No sientas que paso tiempo contigo por obligación.

- Pero…

- Pero nada – me cortó – Ahora ve y arréglate

Salió de mi habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Yo no quería ocasionarle ningún problema, pero si ella me había asegurado que mi presencia no generaba conflictos; le creería.

El agua caliente relajó mis tensos músculos. Eché mi cabeza atrás y me apoyé en los azulejos. Sólo una idea ocupaba toda mi mente. Necesitaba salir de esta situación cuanto antes. Aprovecharía cualquier momento de soledad para revisar mi correo electrónico y concertar la cita. Había una opción que no había previsto. ¿Qué haría si nadie se interesaba en mi propuesta o si los montos ofrecidos no eran lo suficientemente altos? Debería recurrir a los Cullen como última instancia, pero ¿cómo justificaría que mi presunto tío heredero no me había dado el dinero? Otro problema más en mi _brillante _plan.

Salí de la ducha y sobre mi cama había un conjunto de ropa. Reí internamente. Alice siempre se preocupaba de la moda y quería hacer extensiva su obsesión conmigo.

Luego de vestirme con el jeans y la blusa verde que mi amiga escogió, bajé a la cocina. Desde la escalera, se escuchaban risas. Asomé mi cabeza para no interrumpir un momento familiar.

- ¿No te han dicho que espiar es un mal hábito? – susurró una voz en mi oído.

Pegué un brinco por el susto. Reconocí esa voz al instante. Me giré y me abalance sobre mi rubia amiga.

- Rose! -chillé

- Yo también te extrañé – dijo mi amiga riendo

Luego de separarnos, entramos a la cocina y toda la familia estaba reunida. Sólo yo desayuné puesto que los demás se habían levantado más temprano.

Alice me acompañó esta vez al Hospital y pasamos ahí todo el día. Mi madre conservaba ese aspecto cansado y no había podido hablar con ella debido a los sedantes que le administraban. Según el doctor, Renée estaba estable dentro de su gravedad. Aún no habían conseguido ningún donante, pero el médico me aseguro que pronto aparecería puesto que mi madre era prioridad en la lista de trasplantes.

Al llegar a casa, Jasper estaba esperando a Alice. Me disculpé y me retiré para darles algo de privacidad.

Aproveché el momento y revisé el e-mail. Sólo habían dos respuestas y la más alta era de 50 mil dólares. Resoplé. Esperaría un par de días más. Sólo esperaba que las ofertas aumentaran.

A la mañana siguiente, me llevé una sorpresa al ver una maleta en el recibidor. Emmett salió de la cocina y me sonrió.

- ¿Te vas? – pregunté con voz ahogada

- Debo ver unos asuntos de trabajo en Seattle – informó – Además, ayudaré a Edward con la mudanza

- ¿Volverás? – pregunté esperanzada

- No te librarás tan fácil de mí, enana – asintió Emmett, desordenándome el cabello

Luego que Emmett se marchara, me apresuré a tomar un abrigo y salir rumbo al Hospital. Aunque Alice me había dicho que no le molestaba, no podía ocupar todo su tiempo libre.

Miré en todas las direcciones y me dispuse a abrir la puerta cuando una voz me detuvo.

- ¿Adónde vas?

Me giré para ver a Rosalie en lo alto de las escaleras.

- Al Hospital – respondí

- Te acompañaré – declaró

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras.

- No es necesario… - intenté replicar

Me lanzó una mirada que me acalló de golpe y me hizo agachar la cabeza.

Si ni siquiera podía ir sola al Hospital, ¿cómo me libraría de la vigilancia de los Cullen para hacer efectivo mi plan?

Los días transcurrieron entre la casa y el Hospital. De los pocos momentos de soledad que disponía, revisaba el correo electrónico sólo para frustrarme. Las ofertas eran escasas y bajas. La más alta no superaba los 150 mil dólares.

- Hoy saldremos – anunció Alice una tarde

- ¿Adónde? - pregunté

- Iremos de compras – respondió emocionada Rose

Esa era una de las torturas a las que Alice amaba someterme. Con Rosalie conformaban una dupla peligrosa. Un paseo al centro comercial implicaba entrar a todas las tiendas y salir de ellas con al menos cuatro bolsas cada una. No necesitaba ropa, además no tenía dinero para pagarla. Sabía que Alice, a pesar de mis protestas, terminaría comprándome lo que ella consideraba que me quedaba perfecto. No estaba dispuesta a ir, pero sentía temor ya que Alice siempre terminaba convenciéndome.

- Me duele un poco la cabeza – me excusé – Preferiría quedarme en casa

Contra todo pronóstico, ni Alice ni Rosalie insistieron en que las acompañara.

Una vez más revisé el e-mail. No habían nuevas ofertas. Me tendría que conformar con la más alta que ascendía a 200 mil dólares. Cuando estaba a punto de aceptar, un sonido anunció un nuevo correo electrónico. Lo que vi me sorprendió.

"_**Ofrezco 400 mil dólares, pero bajo ciertas condiciones. **_

_**Si te interesa, comunícate conmigo a la brevedad.**_

_**THE LITTLE"**_

¿Condiciones? ¿Qué tipo de condiciones? ¿Y si era un psicópata? ¿Un sádico? ¿Un enfermo sexual? ¿Un pervertido? ¿Un depravado? ¿En qué me metí? Era la oferta más alta y, sin duda, la cantidad serviría para pagar el trasplante y los posteriores tratamientos que Renée debía recibir. No podía rechazarla. No sin antes averiguar qué tipo de condiciones quería imponer el tal _The Little. _Debía arriesgarme. Puse "responder" y escribí:

"_**¿Qué clase de condiciones?**_

_**ISA"**_

Al instante recibí la respuesta.

"_**Deberás seguir ciertas reglas:**_

_**- No revelar la identidad**_

_**- No hablar durante el encuentro**_

_**Luz apagada todo el tiempo**_

_**¿Aceptas?**_

_**THE LITTLE"**_

Sus exigencias no me parecían absurdas. Al contrario, estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

"_**¿Dónde y cuándo? **_

_**ISA"**_

No tardó ni un minuto en contestarme.

"_**Mañana a las 10 de la noche en el **____Hotel__** Vintage Park de Seattle.**_

_**Dejaré la mitad del dinero en recepción y la otra parte te la daré cuando el hecho esté consumado.**_

_**THE LITTLE"**_

Seattle estaba sólo a unas horas de Forks. Sonreí ante el hecho de por fin tener el dinero. Tecleé mi respuesta con rapidez. Mientras antes terminara, mejor.

"_**Ahí estaré.**_

_**ISA"**_

Otro sonido anunció su respuesta.

"_**Te estaré esperando.**_

_**THE LITTLE"**_

Ahora sólo tenía que idear un plan para escapar de la vigilancia Alice y Rose.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_**Hola! Esto cada vez se pone mejor! Se acerca el encuentro...**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! **_

_**También muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia de manera silenciosa.**_

_**Actualizaré el domingo!**_

_**Recuerden mi otra historia: "Oscuridad Forzada"!**_

_**Cualquier sugerencia, duda, reclamo, comentario o felicitación….ya saben: review!**_

_**Besos!**_

_**Chemita**_


	8. Plan

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. _

**Capítulo 7: Plan**

Me movía de un lado a otro en la habitación. Estaba sumamente inquieta. Quería que todo resultara bien. Debía reconocer que sentía un poco de miedo. Después de todo, entregar tu virginidad a cambio de dinero a un desconocido no es un tema menor. Creo que aún no lo asimilaba y mejor que fuera así. Si me hacía conciente de mis actos, quizás me arrepentiría y no podía darme el lujo de echarme para atrás, no cuando la vida de mi madre dependía de ello. Lo haría y lo dejaría atrás. Sería como si nunca hubiese ocurrido.

Debía encontrar la manera de escapar de los Cullen para concretar la inusual transacción. Ahora que Emmett no estaba en casa, Rosalie había asumido el rol de guardián. Ella y Alice me acompañaban en todo momento, sólo me daban un poco de privacidad para ir al cuarto de baño. Lo agradecía, sabía que lo hacían por que me querían y lo que menos deseaban era verme derrumbada. Pero en estos instantes quería una oportunidad para fugarme. Necesitaba salir de ahí sola y arreglar todo este asunto. Si el destino no jugaba a mi favor, encontraría la manera de huir. Debía hacerlo.

Con esa determinación fui a la cama, pero no logré conciliar el sueño. Cambié de posición en reiteradas ocasiones, pero no podía dormir. Encendí la lámpara que se encontraba junto a la cama y saqué del cajón el álbum de fotografías de mi madre. Lo abrí como si se tratara de una reliquia. La primera imagen era de Renée y Charlie en el Instituto. Se veían felices e irradiaban amor. Ambos tenían un brillo especial en la mirada y una enorme sonrisa estampada en el rostro. Las siguientes eran de fechas importantes como graduaciones y cumpleaños. Me detuve en la fotografía del día de su boda. Renée se veía radiante. Su vestido era sencillo, pero elegante. A su lado, Charlie vestía un pulcro smoking negro con camisa blanca. Solté una sonora risa al ver la cara de mi padre. Su expresión era cautelosa y denotaba un poco de miedo, como si no supiera a qué atenerse. Mi madre había seleccionado las mejores fotografías que plasmaban los momentos más felices de nuestra vida. Cuando di mi primer paso, cuando perdí mi primer diente, cuando comí sola por primera vez… Una niña de 8 años con el cabello castaño recogido en un moño alto, enfundada en un rosado tutú y con las mejillas sonrojadas me sonreía abiertamente. El ballet había sido una de las tantas disciplinas en las que mi madre trató de involucrarme. Lamentablemente, mi inherente torpeza era incompatible con los delicados movimientos de la danza. Una gota se deslizó sobre la imagen y fue recién en ese momento en que me percaté que estaba llorando. La nostalgia me embargó e incesantes lágrimas bañaron mis mejillas. Yo debía retribuir un poco de ese amor y felicidad que mis padres se habían esmerado por entregarme. Sabía que jamás me pedirían algo siquiera semejante, pero me sentía en la obligación conmigo misma de hacerlo. No era una imposición, era mi elección e iba a llevarla a cabo.

Con sumo cuidado, guardé la compilación de imágenes en su lugar. Me levanté y abrí la ventana. La fresca brisa chocó contra mi rostro. Froté mis brazos en busca de calor. El oscuro cielo parecía no tener fin. Los altos árboles que rodeaban la casa limitaban con el Parque Nacional **Olympic**. A lo lejos, el extenso y tranquilo canal era testigo mudo de la sombría noche.

Con los pensamientos en orden, me acurruqué bajo las mantas y cerré los ojos.

Los rayos de sol que se filtraban por las cortinas me despertaron. Extrañada, me levanté de un salto y fui hasta la ventana. El brillante sol esparcía su luminosidad por el interminable cielo. Era insólito que hiciera calor en Forks, especialmente en pleno invierno. Por algún desconocido motivo, me sentía con energías renovadas.

Me duché tiempo récord y al salir tomé un sencillo vestido azul y unas sandalias bajas a juego. Hoy sería un largo día y debía comenzar cuanto antes. Bajé en silencio las escaleras y me adentré en la cocina.

- Buenos días, Esme - saludé

- Buenos días, Bella – me sonrió

- ¿Y los demás? – pregunté, mientras me sentaba y me servía un poco de cereal con leche

- Están terminando de arreglarse – anunció – Al parecer, Alice tiene planes para un día tan maravilloso como el de hoy

Asentí. ¿Planes? Eso probablemente complicaría los míos. Cuando Alice tramaba algo, yo siempre estaba involucrada. Debía zafarse de su presencia.

Como si la hubieran invocado, la pequeña duende apareció en la cocina dando saltitos. Su aspecto era totalmente veraniego. Tenía puesto un vestido verde de tiritas y unos tacones del mismo tono.

- Buenos días, hermosa familia - canturreó

- Parece que realmente son buenos - Esme le sonrió de forma maternal

- Claro! – exclamó Alice – No es normal que un sol como éste ilumine Forks

Se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó a mi lado. Debería de estar prohibido que la gente hiperactiva como Alice ingiriera cafeína. Eso no sólo perjudicaba su organismo, sino que afectaba a todos los que la rodeábamos.

- ¿Sólo comerás eso? – me preguntó Alice mientras se preparaba unas tostadas con mermelada

- Sí – respondí - No tengo mucho apetito

Dejó una de las tostadas en mi plato.

- Cómetela – ordenó – Necesitarás mucha energía hoy día

- ¿Para qué? – pregunté temerosa de conocer la respuesta

- Iremos a La Push – anunció emocionada

La Push era una playa ubicada a pocos kilómetros de Forks. Sus habitantes eran, en su mayoría, quileutes. Los quileutes eran una tribu indígena que dominaba esa zona desde tiempos remotos. La frecuentábamos sólo cuando hacía calor o para las entretenidas noches de fogata organizadas por Alice.

Ir a la playa no estaba en mis planes, pero podría servir para escapar de su vigilancia.

- Lo siento, Alice – dije con fingida pena - Pero iré al Hospital

Iba a replicar, pero me adelanté

- Tengo la esperanza de hablar con Renée hoy.

No podía rebatir eso. No quería usar a mi madre como excusa, pero era el único tema en el que Alice cedía y no imponía su voluntad. No era del todo mentira. Sí quería hablar con mi madre, pero no permanecería todo el día junto a ella.

- Entonces me quedaré contigo - anunció

- Es absurdo que desperdicies este día – traté de convencerla – Ve y diviértete

- Pero…

- Además, me gustaría estar a solas con mi madre

No quería hacer sentir incómoda o que su presencia no era grata, pero debía utilizar todos los recursos posibles para permanecer sola.

- Está bien – consintió resignada, encogiéndose de hombros

Sonreí. Si las cosas seguían su curso, no sería tan complicado ir a Seattle sin que los Cullen sospechen.

Carlisle apareció en la cocina y besó tiernamente a Esme. Minutos más tarde, Rosalie entró en la habitación con vestido strapless rosa que se ceñía perfectamente a sus cuervas.

- Mañana regresa Emmett – anunció radiante Rose, sentándose a mi lado

- ¿Viene con Edward? – preguntó Alice con impaciencia

- Sí – afirmó Rose

Alice pegó un grito que puedo asegurar se escuchó hasta en la luna y se levantó de golpe. Tapé mis oídos para que el pitido provocado por su emoción desaparezca.

- Yo prepararé la comida mañana – comunicó la pequeña duende

Todos nos lanzamos miradas llenas de terror. Alice tenía muchas cualidades, pero la cocina era su acérrima enemiga. Una vez intentó preparar el desayuno y casi incendia la casa.

- No te preocupes, querida – intervino Esme, abrazándola – Yo me encargo

- Te ayudaré – me ofrecí

Esme asintió y Alice cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho e hizo un mohín digno de una niña de 5 años.

- Bella y Esme se ocuparán de la cocina – dijo Rose - Nosotras decoraremos la mesa

Los ojos de Alice brillaron.

- Además, se pondrán lo que yo decida - ordenó

Todos soltamos una carcajada y asentimos.

- Esme y yo saldremos hoy – habló Carlisle – Regresaremos mañana temprano

Me pareció ver a Esme ruborizarse. A pesar de tener cerca de 27 años de matrimonio, parecían unos adolescentes enamorados. Siempre se escapaban para tener un tiempo a solas.

Todo estaba a mi favor. Alice y Rosalie pasarían en día en la playa. Esme y Carlisle saldrían de la ciudad. Quise pensar que el destino por fin estaba de mi lado y esas eran señales inequívocas que indicaban que debía hacerlo.

Alice me dejó en el Hospital y prometió pasar por mí en cuanto regresaran de La Push.

Era frustrante ver que mi madre no había evolucionado. Tenía el mismo aspecto deplorable y no había indicio alguno de mejoría. Aproximé la silla que se encontraba en el rincón y tomé asiento. Me aferré a una de sus manos y acaricié su cabello. Si en mis manos estaba, le devolvería la vida. No merecía que se la arrebatarán. Luego que superáramos este obstáculo, me encargaría personalmente de recuperar a Renée, la mujer feliz que era antes que Charlie nos abandonara. Nuestra vida jamás volvería a ser la misma, pero esta prueba nos enseñaría que debemos aprovechar cada día como si fuera el último.

Cerré los ojos y apoyé delicadamente mi cabeza en el brazo de mi madre.

Una caricia en mi mejilla me removerme. No sabía en qué momento me quedé dormida ni cuánto tiempo había pasado. Alcé la vista y vi la mirada tierna de mi madre.

- Lo siento – dijo con voz ronca – No quise despertarte

- No te preocupes – sonreí - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien – dijo, desviado la mirada

Sabía que estaba mintiendo. La conocía demasiado bien. Su sufrimiento era el mío. Haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para que se recuperara, no sólo física sino que también emocionalmente.

- Todo estará bien – traté de reconfortarla

Asintió, clavando su mirada en el suelo.

- El Doctor Smith me comentó acerca de mi situación – mencionó

Asentí con la mirada fija en nuestras manos entrelazadas.

- No quiero que te aflijas – prosiguió – Aunque encontremos un donante, no contamos con el dinero para llevar a cabo la cirugía

La miré con desconcierto y me inquieté. No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo. ¿Se estaba dando por vencida? No podía ser. Ella debía luchar. Yo la ayudaría en todo, me enfrentaría a cualquier obstáculo; sólo necesitaba que ella hiciera su mayor esfuerzo para enfrentar su enfermedad.

- Ya lo conseguí – anuncié

- ¿Cómo? - inquirió

- Esme y Carlisle me hicieron un préstamo - mentí

- No podemos aceptarlo - sentenció

- Mamá – le dije dulcemente – No tenemos otra opción.

- No tenemos cómo pagarles – dijo frustrada

- Deja eso en mis manos – le sonreí – Yo me encargaré de ello

- Pero… - intentó replicar

- Pero nada – la interrumpí – Tú sólo debes recuperarte

Depositó un tierno beso en mi frente y me abrazó. Enterré mi rostro en su cuello, aspirando ese olor a canela y vainilla tan característico de ella. Ahí, en los brazos de Renée, me sentí reconfortada. Cerré los ojos y dejé por un momento todos mis tormentos de lado. Me dediqué a disfrutar este momento tan íntimo que hace tiempo me había sido privado. Luego de minutos o quizás horas, sentí la respiración acompasada de mi madre. Alcé la vista y en su rostro se reflejaba una expresión de tranquilidad. Me zafé de su agarre y me levanté sin hacer el menor ruido.

- Te quiero – dije, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Caminé hacia la puerta y me giré.

- Estarás bien – susurré con una sonrisa

Crucé los pasillos con premura. Aún quedaban cosas por hacer y el tiempo estaba corriendo.

El autobús me dejó a unas cuadras de la mansión de los Cullen. Corrí con toda la velocidad que me era posible y llegué jadeando a la casa. Aunque tenía la certeza que estaba vacía, entré temerosa. Todos mis planes se podían ser frustrados si algún miembro de los Cullen decidía cambiar sus panoramas. Luego de asegurarme que no había nadie en casa, subí las escaleras y me adentré en mi temporal habitación. Saqué los pocos ahorros con los que contaba del armario y tomé un abrigo. Fui hasta la habitación de Alice. Seguramente se preocuparía por mi repentina ausencia y quería evitar que se angustiara. Sabía que se enfadaría, pero luego me enfrentaría a su furia. Cogí un papel y un bolígrafo.

_**Alice**_

_**Tuve que salir de la ciudad para reunirme con Eleazar. **_

_**Estaré de regreso mañana temprano.**_

_**Te quiero**_

_**Bella**_

Dejé la nota sobre su escritorio y miré el reloj que colgaba en la pared. Eran las 5:30 de la tarde y, según mis cálculos, el viaje a Seattle tardaría 2 horas. Mi estómago rugió y, para calmarlo, tomé una manzana de la cocina. Salí rápidamente a la calle y corrí hacia la parada de autobuses. Sabía que tenía tiempo de sobra, pero prefería estar en Seattle antes para calmar un poco los nervios que indudablemente llegarían antes del encuentro.

El trayecto hacia la estación demoró más de lo esperado. El tráfico estaba insoportable. Los quince minutos se me hicieron eternos. En cuanto bajé del autobús, compré un ticket y abordé el tren. Me senté junto a la ventana y apoyé mi cabeza en el cristal. Inmediatamente me quedé dormida.

Un suave movimiento en mi hombro me despertó. Abrí con pesadez los ojos y una señora de avanzada edad me sonreía dulcemente. Tenía el cabello blanco y unos expresivos ojos azules.

_- Hemos llegado - anunció_

_- Gracias – le sonreí, reprimiendo un bostezo_

_Se giró para bajar el vagón, pero la detuve._

_- Disculpe, ¿sabe usted dónde se encuentra el Hotel Vintage Park?_

La señora sonrió ampliamente.

- Nosotros nos hospedaremos ahí – señaló un hombre de cabello negro y ojos marrones que debía bordear los 70 años – Te llevaremos

- No es necesario – repliqué – Sólo indíqueme cómo llegar por favor

- No hay problema – habló el señor – Ven con nosotros

- Muchas gracias

Ambos sonrieron, acentuando las arrugas de sus rostros y cogimos un taxi.

- Por cierto, me llamo Robert Barrow y ella es mi esposa Catherine – se presentó señalando a la mujer y ofreciendo su mano.

- Mucho gusto – estreché la mano de ambos- Mi nombre es Isabella Swan.

- Isabella – repitió Catherine

- Sólo Bella - la corregí con una sonrisa

- Supongo que no eres de aquí – dedujo Robert

- Vivo en Forks – aclaré – Y ustedes, ¿están de visita en la ciudad?

- Nuestro nieto James es el jefe de redacción de la Editorial Brown & Company y será homenajeado por su labor – informó Catherine

- ¿Editorial Brown & Company? - pregunté asombrada

- Así es – afirmó Robert - ¿La conoces?

- ¿Qué si la conozco? - inquirí extasiada- ¡Claro que la conozco! Es una de las más prestigiosas de Estados Unidos

- Entonces deberías conocer a James – rió Catherine al ver mi entusiasmo

- Me encantaría – acepté de inmediato

- Acompañamos a cenar – invitó gentilmente Robert

Aún contaba con más de 2 horas libres, pero me sentía un poco fuera de lugar.

- No quisiera interrumpir un momento familiar – me excusé

- ¡Tonterías! – dijo Catherine con un ademán de indiferencia – Cenarás con nosotros. Fin de la discusión.

- Después de 50 años de matrimonio, te recomiendo no contradecirla – bromeó Robert

Todos soltamos una carcajada. Eran una pareja adorable y envidiable. A simple vista, eran personas nobles y se demostraban amor en todo momento. Robert sostuvo la mano de Catherine todo el tiempo y ella le sonreía a cada instante. Las miradas que se dirigían estaban llenas de complicidad y ternura. Al verlos, no pude evitar suspirar. Me encantaría llegar a la vejez acompañada de un hombre que me ame incondicionalmente. Entre ellos había una conexión especial y mágica.

A pesar de mis réplicas, Robert pagó el taxi. Al bajar, un imponente y majestuoso edificio se levantaba ante mí. Una impecable placa de oro rezaba _Hotel Vintage Park_ y bajo el nombre estaban grabadas cinco estrellas. Seguí a mis nuevos amigos y entramos al lobby. Si con la fachada quedé impresionada, el vestíbulo me impactó. Lámparas doradas gigantes colgaban de lo alto, todo el piso estaba alfombrado de un suave tono crema y las paredes eran marrones. Era fino, pero sobrio. Busqué con la mirada la recepción y de inmediato la ubiqué. Era un gran mesón de color caoba con terminaciones de oro, atendido por dos mujeres de sorprendente belleza y elegancia.

Me sentí insignificante en un lugar como éste, rodeada de gente de poder y dinero. ¿Qué hacía aquí?

El vestíbulo no estaba atestado de personas, pero vi a muchos hombres enfundados en costosos trajes. Me pregunté si _él_ sería alguno de ellos. De pronto surgió la necesidad que conocer su aspecto para identificarlo. Sacudí la cabeza para quitar ese pensamiento de mi mente. No pensaría en _él_ hasta que llegara el momento.

Un hombre rubio de ojos azules, identificado como _Mike _se acercó a nosotros. Su traje estaba compuesto por pantalones claros con franjas rojas a los costados, chaqueta roja con bordados dorados, una corbatita, guantes blancos y un pequeño sombrero que combinaba con la chaqueta. Se encargó de las maletas de Catherine y Robert.

- ¿Y tu equipaje, querida? – preguntó Catherine

- No tengo – respondí – Sólo me quedaré una noche

Catherine alzó una ceja en señal de sospecha, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Luego de registrarse, nos dirigimos a uno de los tantos restaurantes con los que el hotel contaba. Nos sentamos y enseguida llegó un mesero. Robert ordenó una botella de champaña francesa.

- ¿A qué te dedicas, Bella? – preguntó curioso Robert

Abrí la boca para responder, pero Catherine me interrumpió al levantarse de golpe. Seguí su mirada y me encontré con quien debía ser James. Jamás imaginé que fuera tan guapo. Su cabello era marrón claro y sus ojos de un intenso azul. Era alto y tenía un cuerpo atlético. No debía superar los 30 años.

Catherine camino rápidamente a su encuentro.

- ¡James! – exclamó Catherine al abrazarlo

- Veo que me extrañaste – bromeó James, rodeándola con sus brazos

Regresaron a la mesa y Robert lo abrazó también, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- Me alegro mucho de verte – dijo Robert

Sus ojos se centraron en mí y me sonrojé al instante.

- James, ella es Bella Swan – anunció Catherine – Bella, él es mi nieto James Barrow.

- Es un placer conocerte, Bella – dijo James, extendiendo su mano

- Igualmente – respondí, estirando mi mano para estrechársela, pero él me sorprendió al depositar un suave beso en el dorso

Me sonrojé aún más si eso era posible y esquivé su mirada.

James se sentó a mi lado y me cohibí al sentir su mirada fija en mí. Luego de ordenar, Robert alzó su copa.

- Propongo un brindis por tu reconocimiento – sugirió Robert, mirando a James

- Y por conocer a Bella – secundó Catherine

- Es digno de celebración - sonrió James

Nuestra comida llegó y James comenzó a hablar de su trabajo.

- Bella habló maravillas de la Editorial – señaló Catherine

James me miró interesado.

- Estudié Literatura y conozco tu trabajo - dije

- ¿Qué tipo de literatura te interesa? - inquirió

- Principalmente la clásica y la inglesa – respondí – Jane Austen y Emily Brontë son mis preferidas

- Buenos gustos – sonrió - ¿Escribes?

- Tengo algunos escritos – dije, encogiéndome de hombros

- Me gustaría revisarlos, si lo permites - pidió

- Claro - susurré

- Aquí está mi tarjeta – dijo James, extendiéndome un trozo de papel – Contáctame cuando quieras

- Gracias – sonreí

Catherine y Robert contaron algunas anécdotas de James cuando era pequeño. El aludido bufó varias veces y se justificó otras tantas. Hace mucho tiempo que no compartía un momento de relajo como éste. Me sentía cómoda con ellos.

- No nos dijiste a qué se debe tu estadía aquí – interrumpió Robert

Con esa simple pregunta, la realidad volvió a abrumarme.

- Vine a cerrar un negocio - respondí

No era del todo falso. Era un negocio a fin de cuentas. El reloj marcaba las 9: 45 de la noche.

- ¿En este hotel? – intervino James

- Sí – afirmé – No quiero ser descortés, pero debo irme

- Descuida, querida – dijo Catherine – Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte

- Gracias por todo – sonreí – Han sido muy amables

- Gracias a ti por acompañarnos – dijo Robert

Me levanté y James me imitó.

- Espero volver a verte pronto – susurró

- Tengo el presentimiento que así será - sonreí

Al salir del restaurante, fui directamente a la recepción. Cuando estaba a pocos pasos, me paralicé. No sabía en qué habitación sería el encuentro ni cómo debía identificarme.

- ¿Señorita Isa?- preguntó una voz a mis espaldas.

Me sobresalté y me volteé de inmediato.

Una de las refinadas mujeres que atendía la recepción estaba frente a mí con un hermoso traje de dos piezas de color rojo. Me sonreía con cortesía.

- ¿Sí? - murmuré

- Esto es para usted – dijo entregándome un sobre blanco – La esperan en la suite 610

Sabía perfectamente quién me esperaba. Un nudo de formó en mi estómago y, sin poder evitarlo, hice una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Se encuentra usted bien? – inquirió preocupada

- Sí – musité - ¿Dónde están los elevadores?

- Si gusta, la acompaño – se ofreció

- No es necesario – repliqué

Me indicó los ascensores y caminé hasta ellos. Una vez sola, abrí el sobre y mis ojos se abrieron al ver miles de billetes de cien dólares. No me preocupé en corroborar si eran justamente 200 mil dólares. Por alguna extraña razón, confiaba en el misterioso desconocido.

Un sonido anunció mi llegada al sexto piso. Como si se tratara de una paranoica, miré a ambos lados antes de dar el primer paso. El pasillo estaba desierto. Caminé hasta la puerta enumerada como la 610 y me detuve.

Repentinamente, me invadió el miedo. De pie frente a esa gran puerta de madera, mi cuerpo no parecía reaccionar. Estaba inmóvil, fría y probablemente pálida

Con el poco valor que fui capaz de reunir, giré el pomo y abrí la puerta. Con lentitud y temor, levanté la mirada. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero una silueta estaba enmarcada por la tenue luz de la luna.

Sin poder evitarlo, temblé.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

_**Hola! Sé que a muchas les dije que este capítulo sería del encuentro, pero era necesario introducir a estos personajes que tendrán relevancia en el desarrollo de la historia. **_

_**Les prometo que en el próximo capítulo sí relataré el encuentro. Actualizaré probablemente el lunes!**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! No tienen ni la menor idea de cómo me emocionan sus comentarios! **_

_**También muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia de manera silenciosa.**_

_**Recuerden mi otra historia: "Oscuridad Forzada"! Subiré el próximo capítulo mañana o el miércoles.**_

_**Cualquier sugerencia, duda, reclamo, comentario o felicitación….ya saben: review!**_

_**Besos!**_

_**Chemita**_


	9. Encuentro

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. _

**Capítulo 8: Encuentro**

Cerré con suavidad la puerta y me quedé de pie sin saber qué hacer. Intenté ignorar su presencia, pero era imposible. Me invadió la extraña vibración de sentirme vigilada. Sabía que este encuentro no sería precisamente agradable, pero estaba realmente incómoda bajo el presunto escrutinio de su mirada. Traté de observar la habitación en penumbras. Entrecerré los ojos y miré a mi alrededor. Distinguí con dificultad un tocador, un espejo y una inmensa cama en el centro. También identifiqué una puerta que probablemente era la que daba al cuarto de baño.

Clavé con cautela la mirada en el misterioso extraño sentado en la esquina opuesta. Intuía que me miraba, pero no podía decir con certeza que así fuera. Tampoco podía distinguir sus rasgos físicos. Sólo la luz de la luna iluminaba escasamente su silueta, privándome de toda posibilidad de descripción.

Bajé la mirada y comencé a jugar nerviosamente con mis manos. ¿Qué debía hacer en una situación como ésta? ¿Desnudarme? ¿Tumbarme en la cama? ¿Ir hasta donde él estaba? No sabía cómo actuar y, si él no hacía algo pronto, me iba a volver loca.

Él seguía ahí. Inmóvil. Como si no se hubiera percatado de mi presencia. Como si estuviese completamente solo. Su inactividad me irritaba. Él era quien debía dirigir este encuentro y no hacía nada. Quizás se había arrepentido y no quería llevar a cabo nuestro trato. En ese caso, me quedaría con los 200 dólares y conseguiría el resto por otros medios. Si él no quería consumar nuestro negocio, no era un real problema para mí. Más bien, sería un alivio. Pensé que estaba preparada y que podría sobrellevar este intercambio de una manera adecuada, pero mi cabeza daba vueltas sin sentido y mi razón estaba nublada.

Di media vuelta. Estaba dispuesta a irme. No podía continuar en ese ambiente tan tenso e incierto. Tomé el pomo de la puerta, pero una masculina mano cubrió la mía, impidiendo cualquier escape. Seguí con la mirada la mano y luego el brazo hasta llegar a un rostro indescifrable, producto de la oscuridad. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta mí tan rápido sin hacer el menor ruido?

Aprovechando mi perplejidad, me tomó de los hombros y me volteó completamente. Su aliento impregnado de alcohol me golpeó el rostro. ¿Tan terrible era para un hombre pagar para acostarse con una mujer virgen que había ingerido alcohol para tener el valor suficiente? Cerré los ojos para calmarme y dejar de temblar. Debía mentalizarme. Esto no era más que un negocio. No podía arrepentirme de la decisión tomada, aunque debía reconocer que las ganas de salir corriendo de ahí abundaban.

Acarició mis brazos desnudos con suavidad y me estremecí. Subió una mano y deslizó sus dedos por mi mejilla como intentando descifrarme. Su tacto erizaba mi piel. Mis manos estaban inmóviles a ambos costados de mi cuerpo. De un momento a otro, su tacto desapareció. Sólo por un momento me permití pensar que todo esto era una pesadilla. Que en cualquier momento despertaría entre sollozos en mi cama y que Renée vendría a ver qué ocurría. ¡Cómo deseaba que todo fuera como antes! Mi vida nunca fue perfecta. De hecho, estuvo lejos de serla. Sin embargo, aún así, yo era feliz en mi burbuja personal. Mis padres se amaban, estudiaba lo que quería y tenía excelentes amigos. Si sólo pudiera pedir un deseo, ése sería retroceder el tiempo y disfrutar de los momentos que me dedicaba con amor Charlie o de las caricias constantes de Renée. La parte racional primaba y me gritaba a gritos que estaba despierta y que todo esto era realidad. Si no podía soportar ni su presencia, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo toleraría lo que sucedería luego. Abrí los ojos de golpe y lo vi a unos cuantos pasos frente a mí.

Con dedos temblorosos, abrí mi bolso y saqué los documentos que garantizaban mi estado de salud y el certificado médico que acreditaba mi virginidad. Di un paso inseguro hacia el desconocido y extendí los papeles. Sentí el roce de sus dedos cuando los tomó y de inmediato retiré mi mano. Lo próximo que oí fue un ruido sutil. Enfoqué con dificultad la vista hacia el sonido y vislumbré todos los documentos en el suelo. ¡Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de revisarlos! ¿Es que no le importaba? ¡Podría haberle mentido y aún así el hubiera pagado la cuantiosa suma de dinero!

Una mano levantó mi mentón y lo sostuvo con firmeza. No podía evitar los temblores que invadían mi cuerpo. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. No sabía quién era el hombre de pie frente a mí ni cómo actuar y la incertidumbre me estaba matando. Poco a poco, mi decisión estaba desmoronándose y daba paso al arrepentimiento. Podría huir, pero eso significaría que todos mis esfuerzos fueron en vano. Las mentiras y la fuga no valieron de nada. Además, no podía regresar a Forks sin el dinero para el trasplante de Renée. No podía recurrir ahora a los Cullen cuando había rechazado su ayuda. Simplemente, no podía… Debía ser perseverante con mi elección y llevarla a cabo.

Los labios del extraño se posicionaron en mi cuello y respiré profundamente. Unas silenciosas lágrimas descendieron por mis mejillas, pero las limpié de inmediato. Era mi decisión y debía atenerme a ella. La repulsión luchaba con dominarme, pero se lo impedí. Sólo sería una noche, una oscura noche que borraría de mi vida para siempre. No tendría consecuencia ni recuerdos.

Bajó los tirantes de mi vestido y besó cada uno de mis hombros con delicadeza. Cerré con fuerza los ojos para evitar llorar. Estaba siendo mucho más difícil de lo que imaginaba. No sabía si podía aguantar, pero haría el mayor esfuerzo para que todo terminara pronto. No me resistiría, sólo dejaría que él me poseyera para finalizar la transacción.

Sentí sus manos en mi espalda y mi estómago estaba revuelto. Con demasiada lentitud, deslizó la cremallera hacia abajo y mi vestido cayó al suelo. Agradecí enormemente que la habitación estuviera a oscuras. No quería ver mi cuerpo semi desnudo siendo recorrido por las manos y los labios de un extraño.

Con manos hábiles, desabrochó mi sujetador. Mis senos estaban libres y sentía su mirada fija en ellos. Me sentí indefensa y vulnerable. Jamás había estado desnuda frente a alguien en mi vida y, bajo estas circunstancias, el pudor aumentaba considerablemente. Cubrí mi pecho con mis brazos en un intento de protección, pero él los retiró de inmediato y los dejó descansando a mis costados. Cerré mis manos en puños con tanta fuerza que me clavé las uñas en las palmas.

Advertí cómo sus pulgares acariciaron mis pezones. Al instante se endurecieron, pero no de excitación, sino de nerviosismo. Un escalofrió me recorrió por completo. Apreté con fuerza los labios para oprimir el sollozo que amenazaba con salir.

Me atrajo a su cuerpo, presionando mis pechos con su torso y comenzó a trazar círculos en mi espalda, mientras besaba mi cuello y mordía ligeramente el lóbulo de mi oreja. Si su intención era relajarme, falló estrepitosamente. Mis músculos estaban tensos bajo su tacto. Ninguna persona con sus facultades mentales normales podría sentirse cómoda en una situación como ésta. Me sentía violada, salvo que él contaba con mi consentimiento. Me dirigió hacia la cama y me recostó sobre ella. Se alejó de mí y entrecerré los ojos para vigilar sus movimientos.

A pesar de la oscuridad, vislumbré cómo se desprendía de su ropa. El momento se acercaba y mis nervios no se calmaban. Traté de mantener mi mente apartada de esta circunstancia, pero cualquier pensamiento distractor se esfumaba y mi razón se nubló totalmente.

Se arrodilló y me quitó los zapatos, lanzándolos a algún lugar de la habitación. Tomó una de mis piernas y comenzó a besarla con lentitud, disfrutando del momento. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo de una vez? No era que estuviese ansiosa por lo que ocurriría, sino más bien estaba apurada. Quería que esto terminara lo antes posible y él parecía querer prolongarlo lo máximo posible. Quizás él estaba gozando, pero a mí me estaba torturando. Repitió la misma acción con mi otra pierna hasta llegar a mis caderas. Posó sus dedos en el borde de mis bragas y me despojó de la única prenda que me cubría. Estaba totalmente desnuda y me sentía extremadamente frágil.

Sentí cómo su ardiente cuerpo se ubicaba sobre el mío, evitando recargar todo su peso en mí. Una desconocida presión en mi vientre me indicó que él estaba realmente disfrutando todo esto. Su masculinidad endurecida rozaba mi ombligo y la repulsión que sentía fue casi insoportable. La imagen de Renée postrada en esa camilla del hospital me dio el valor necesario para no quitármelo de encima y salir corriendo de este infierno que yo misma había decidido vivir.

Acercó sus labios a los míos y, como acto reflejo, moví mi rostro de manera que su boca rozó mi mejilla. Mis labios serían lo único que reservaría para la persona a quien ame, si es que algún día me enamoro. Quizás es irónico y absurdo. Entrego mi cuerpo, pero no mis besos. Quería que quedara algo sólo mío y que yo pudiese compartir con quien quisiera por placer, no por necesidad u obligación. Sí, me sentía sumamente obligada a cumplir con mi parte del trato. Después de todo, la vida de Renée dependía en gran parte de mí. Se conformó con besar mi mejilla y bajar dejando un camino de besos húmedos por mi cuello.

Capturó uno de mis senos y lo succionó con firmeza. Sentí una punzada de dolor en esa zona, pero reprimí el grito mordiendo fuertemente mi labio inferior. Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo sin restricción alguna. Masajeó mis caderas con adoración, dibujando círculos sobre mi piel.

Mi cuerpo estaba rígido y sin vida. No podía ni quería moverme. Sólo en mi rostro había expresión y estaba segura que, sin verme, era de tormento. Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no llorar como quería y controlar las convulsiones que amenazaban con sacudir mi cuerpo y darle una señal errónea al extraño que estaba extremadamente concentrado en deleitarse con mi figura.

Pese a mi resistencia, abrió mis piernas con una de las suyas. Sus manos palparon mi centro y pegué un salto que él tomó como invitación. Se apoderó de mi otro seno para darle el mismo trato e introdujo dos dedos en mi interior. No pude contener la mueca de dolor que probablemente se reflejó en mi rostro contraído por tal invasión. Comenzó a moverlos dentro de mí, presiento que intentando excitarme. Entraba y salía cada vez con mayor rapidez de mi intimidad, mientras se enfocaba en prestarle atención a mis pechos hinchados y adoloridos. Su acción no tuvo resultado. No podía estar excitada, sólo sentía asco.

Sin aviso, se separó de mí y se levantó. ¿Se había arrepentido? Era obvio que había notado ni inactividad y no quería tener sexo con un objeto. Pero, ¿qué imaginaba? ¿Pensaba que iba a saltar sobre él como una gata salvaje desesperada por sexo? Él sabía que mi experiencia sexual era nula, por lo que debía suponer que él debía encargarse de todo.

Todas mis interrogantes se disiparon cuando vislumbré un pequeño envase plateado que reconocí como un preservativo. Estaba tan concentrada en mi aflicción que olvidé completamente la protección. Le agradecía internamente que él haya recordado ese _pequeño _detalle. No pretendía quedar embarazada de un sujeto al que ni siquiera le había visto la cara. Además, mi situación actual no era la ideal para responsabilizarme de un bebé.

Se posicionó sobre mí nuevamente y sentí su erección en mi entrada. Otro temblor, más fuerte que los anteriores, recorrió mi cuerpo. Lamió mi cuello y con ambas manos masajeó mis senos. Se adentró en mí de golpe, con rudeza y sin consideración. En el preciso momento en que me penetró, mi espalda se arqueó involuntariamente y mis manos se aferraron a la colcha de la cama con fuerza. No pude contener las silenciosas lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas. Había roto la barrera y el dolor era intenso. Un malestar sin precedentes se apoderó de todo mi organismo. Se quedó quieto unos instantes. Asumí que estaba permitiéndole a mi cuerpo acostumbrarse a la sensación de tener un intruso en su interior.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, pero el sufrimiento no disminuía. Cada roce era un tormento. Su boca buscó la mía, pero se la negué nuevamente. Mordió mi cuello y besó mi clavícula. Apretó mis nalgas y me atrajo más a su cuerpo para aumentar la fricción. Alzó mis caderas y lo sentí embestir con más ímpetu en mi interior. Las punzadas de asco se expandían por mi cuerpo. Sólo quería que se saciara y todo terminara. Quería abandonar mi cuerpo y cedérselo silenciosamente para que él hiciera con él lo que se le plazca. Gemía fuertemente en mi oído, lo que sólo conseguía aumentar mi repulsión.

Sus embestidas se hicieron más frenéticas y profundas. Sus movimientos vehementes me mecían incesantemente. Todos mis músculos estaban tensos y el dolor estaba presente en todo mi cuerpo. ¿Cuándo más tardaría en saciarse? Nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales, pero no era ignorante. Sabía lo básico y también que la duración, en este caso, dependía de la resistencia del hombre.

Profirió un grito ahogado y dio una estocada final. Había llegado al clímax y yo había sido su medio. Sólo un instrumento sexual, su objeto de deseo momentáneo. Se dejó caer sobre mí, hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello. Su respiración era entrecortada y agitada. Su pecho subía y bajada con celeridad. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto en sudor, al igual que el mío; claro que los motivos eran distintos. Él se había esforzado para saciar su necesidad sexual sin ayuda de mi parte y yo había resistido el insoportable dolor que aún me embargaba.

Se levantó un poco para salir de mí. Cuando el peso de su cuerpo desapareció, le di la espalda ignorando el dolor que sentía en la parte baja y me cubrí con las sábanas. Mordí la almohada en señal de impotencia. No podía llorar libremente frente a él. Sentí la puerta del cuarto de baño cerrarse y escuché cómo corría el agua de la ducha. Me acurruqué y liberé la presión en mi pecho llorando hasta caer en un sueño superficial y sin descanso.

_

* * *

_

_**Hola! Antes que todo… PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA!!! Sé que muchas esperaban ansiosas este capítulo, pero no pude actualizar antes No fue mi intención que transcurrieran más 3 semanas, pero realmente no pude hacerlo antes. Estuve de "vacaciones" y no había tenido tiempo de escribirlo.**_

_**Ahora bien, ¿qué les pareció el encuentro? Debo reconocer que me costó mucho redactarlo. Es el primer lemmon que escribo y espero no haberlas desilusionado. Es bastante difícil describir, considerando la oscuridad y el silencio. Me gustaría que opinaran para saber qué mejorar o de plano dedicarme a otra cosa! jajaja **_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! No tienen ni la menor idea de cómo me emocionan sus comentarios! Además, tienen algunas teorías bastante interesantes! **_

_**También muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia de manera silenciosa, aunque también me gustaría leer sus opiniones.**_

_**A las nuevas lectoras: BIENVENIDAS! **_

_**A las que leen "Oscuridad Forzada" prometo actualizar pronto. Siento mucho la demora, pero he estado muy ocupada. No dejaré abandonada ninguna de mis historias, así que les ruego paciencia! **_

_**No puedo decir con exactitud cuándo será la próxima actualización puesto que estos días han sido realmente caóticos, pero haré todo lo posible para que sea pronto. No desapareceré por tanto tiempo nuevamente. **_

_**Cualquier sugerencia, duda, reclamo, comentario o felicitación….ya saben: review!**_

_**Besos!**_

_**Chemita**_


	10. Vacía

**Si este archivo adjunto contiene imágenes, no se mostrarán.** Descargar el archivo adjunto original

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. _

**Capítulo 9: Vacía**

Las punzadas de dolor impedían cualquier movimiento de mi cuerpo inerte. Los recuerdos del encuentro invadían mi mente e intenté controlar los temblores que amenazaban con aparecer. Tenía miedo que el desconocido aún siguiera en la habitación. Con pesadez, abrí los ojos. Me dolían, probablemente estarían rojos e hinchados. Advertí que todo aún estaba en penumbras. Agudicé el oído para saber si el extraño aún estaba cerca, pero lo único que escuché fue un absoluto silencio. Se había ido. Había cumplido su parte del trato y exigido su retribución. Suspiré profundamente. Estaba aliviada, a pesar de las consecuencias que mi cuerpo resentía. No lo vería nunca más, aunque _vería_ no era la palabra adecuada precisamente.

Me levanté con dificultad y me cubrí con la sábana. Estaba desnuda. Esa era la evidencia clara que lo vivido había sido realidad y no producto de mi imaginación. Encendí la lámpara que se encontraba en la mesita de noche y la habitación se iluminó de golpe. Pestañé un par de veces para acostumbrarme a la luz y mis ojos vagaron por la pieza. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de un tapiz antiguo color crema y el piso era de madera maciza adornado con elegantes alfombras. Habían tres puertas. Supuse que una sería la que conduce al pasillo, otra la del baño y la última la del walking closet. En la esquina opuesta se encontraban un sofá terracota y dos sitiales del mismo tono, rodeando una pequeña mesa de centro negra. El cuarto era espacioso y contaba con una enorme cama en el centro. Las sábanas estaban enredadas y el cobertor en el suelo. A sus costados, dos mesitas de noche de color café adornaban el lecho.

En una de ellas reposaba un sobre blanco idéntico al que me habían entregado en recepción. Lo tomé con cautela y lo abrí. A simple vista parecía contener la suma acordada. Tampoco me molesté en contar este dinero. Cuando tuviese tiempo y ganas, lo haría.

Caminé un par de pasos, me detuve frente a la ventana y abrí la cortina. El amanecer aún no hacía acto de presencia en el cielo. La noche cubría la ciudad de un lúgubre negro, pero en el firmamento se apreciaban algunas estrellas que brillaban intensamente. Traté de apartar los flashbacks de mi mente, pero fue inevitable que mi cuerpo se sacudiera en un profundo sollozo y lágrimas bañaran mi rostro. Aún podía ver sus manos acariciar mi piel, oír sus fuertes gemidos en mi oído, advertir su erección golpear mi estómago, sentir el dolor cuando entró en mí sin consideración alguna… Todo eso sólo me provocaba asco. Me sentía sucia e indigna. Necesitaba sacarme todo rastro que me hiciera recordar esa pesadilla.

Entreabrí una de las puertas y di de inmediato con un gran cuarto de baño. Había un gran jacuzzi blanco y una ducha transparente. Giré la llave y esperé a que saliera ardiendo. Necesitaba relajar mis músculos para que el dolor disminuyera. Con un solo movimiento, la sábana cayó el suelo y me observé en el enorme espejo que estaba sobre el lavabo de mármol. Mi rostro se veía cansado. Mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados a raíz del inevitable llanto. Mis mejillas estaban bañadas en lágrimas. Mi cuello tenía unas pequeñas manchas rojas. Mis pezones estaban irritados y ardían intensamente. Mis uñas estaban marcadas en mis palmas. Mi entrepierna palpitaba a causa del dolor. La cara interna de mis muslos estaba cubierta por lo que parecía ser sangre seca.

Reprimí otra oleada de llanto descontrolado y me dirigí a la ducha. Dejé que el agua caliente mojara todo mi cuerpo, relajando algunos músculos. Tomé la esponja y la froté con frenesí por todo mi cuerpo, sin obviar ningún rincón, dejando mi piel notablemente enrojecida. Quería eliminar todo rastro físico de lo ocurrido, a pesar que los recuerdos serían más difíciles de borrar. Éstos, sin duda, permanecerían por algún tiempo.

Enrollé una toalla en mi cuerpo y otra en mi cabello. Abrí la puerta y observé antes de salir. Él no tenía nada que lo hiciera volver, pero tenía temor de enfrentarme con él. La evidencia de lo acontecido estaba por todas partes. Mi vestido yacía sobre la alfombra junto a la puerta de entrada. Mis zapatos habían sido lanzados a un lado de la cama. Mi ropa interior estaba en el suelo. Con dedos temblorosos, recogí una a una las prendas y me vestí con premura. No quería estar más tiempo en ese lugar, necesitaba urgentemente salir de ahí y respirar un poco de aire fresco. ¿A quién quería engañar? La respuesta era obvia: a mí misma. Quería ilusamente creer que huyendo de aquel sitio iba a poder olvidar lo ocurrido.

Tomé el sobre y lo guardé junto con el otro en mi bolso. El reloj marcaba las 4 de la madrugada. Suspiré profundamente y me dirigí a la salida. Sin pensarlo, me giré para observar por última vez este lugar que había creado un agujero en mi pecho y en mi conciencia imposible de cerrar. Recorrí fugazmente la habitación con la mirada, pero mi vista se centró en unos papeles blancos esparcidos en el suelo. Los cogí y también los guardé. Ni siquiera se había molestado en verificar mi virginidad. ¿Tanta prisa tenía? Perfectamente podría haberle mentido y aún así él hubiese pagado. Claro, para él esto sólo fue un trámite para cerrar con éxito el negocio más repulsivo que se puede celebrar.

Además, no entendía por qué un hombre que podía obtener sexo acudiendo a un bar, pagaba 400 mil dólares para acostarse con una mujer virgen. Sólo necesitaría ir y coquetear un poco. Sus razones realmente no me importaban, pero sentía curiosidad. Ambos habíamos ganado, aunque la única que había perdido algo había sido yo. Sin embargo, no podía ser injusta. Él no tenía la culpa, sólo había aprovechado la oportunidad que se le presentó. Yo había iniciado todo. Yo misma me había ofrecido, debía responsabilizarme de mis actos y aceptar con entereza las consecuencias.

Cerré la puerta y tomé el elevador. Al pasar por el vestíbulo, bajé mi cabeza y me cubrí con mi cabello. Estaba avergonzada, pero una pequeña parte de mí sentía alivio. Ya no tenía que preocuparme por el dinero para el trasplante de Renée. Había cumplido mi propósito, sin importar el costo que tuviese que pagar. Lo aceptaría con resignación con tal de que mi madre viviera.

El frío aire golpeó mi rostro cuando salí del hotel. Las calles estaban desiertas y poco iluminadas. Caminé con destino a la estación de trenes. Ahí esperaría hasta que el primero saliera rumbo a Forks. Quedaban pocas cuadras cuando sentí unos pasos a mis espaldas. El miedo inundó todo mi ser. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar y mi cuerpo temblaba. Aferré mi bolso con fuerza, tratando de recordar algunas lecciones de defensa personal que Charlie había insistido en enseñarme sin éxito. Continué caminando con inseguridad y prisa. No quise voltear para confirmar mis sospechas, pero los pasos no cesaban. Sabía que si corría, lo más probable es que me cayera. Unas lágrimas amenazaban por salir, pero traté de contenerlas. Bajé mi nublada vista para mirar mis pies y así no tropezar. Aceleré el paso. Sentí que alguien se acercaba por atrás con decisión. De repente, mi cuerpo chocó con algo. Era duro y cálido. Alcé la vista con temor y me encontré con unos intensos ojos verdes.

Su perfección me deslumbró. Era el hombre más atractivo que había visto en mi vida. Tenía el cabello desordenado de un extraño color bronce, la piel más pálida de lo normal, la nariz recta y una firme mandíbula. Era alto y su cuerpo estaba tonificado. Él tenía sus manos en mi cintura y las mías sobre su pecho. Se zafé de su agarre con lentitud y puse mis manos a mis costados. Sentí un hormigueo en la zona que antes había tocado. Sus orbes color esmeralda me examinaban con confusión.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó con voz aterciopelada

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza y no pude evitar que el calor llegara a mis mejillas. Su voz era maravillosa.

- Yo…lo…siento - tartamudeé

Su mirada fue aún más profunda. Quizás trataba de descifrar qué me ocurría. Como si fuera posible, mis mejillas se sonrojaron más.

- ¿Estás bien? - repitió con notable preocupación

Sus ojos me hipnotizaban. Bajé la cabeza y asentí. Uno de sus pálidos dedos atrapó mi mentón y lo alzó, obligándome a sostener su mirada. Con su pulgar acarició mi mejilla, secando las lágrimas que no pude contener. Me sentía un poco mareada… Perdí el equilibrio, pero él me sostuvo con decisión. Nuevamente sentí sus manos rodear mi cintura. Las imágenes inundaron nuevamente mi mente y me alejé de él.

- Gracias - susurré mirando sus preciosos ojos.

Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad, comencé a andar de nuevo, ordenándole a mi cuerpo que no volteara. Sólo una vez miré sobre mi hombro y lo vi ahí de pie mirando en mi dirección.

Me senté en una de las tantas bancas desocupadas en la estación y esperé pacientemente el tren que me llevaría de regreso. Alice probablemente estaría histérica por mi repentina ausencia. Tendría que afrontar sus regaños y seguir con la farsa del generoso tío Eleazar. Al menos tenía el consuelo de que Emmett volvería hoy. Mi hermano oso era, por decirlo de alguna manera, _especial_ y me hacía sentir especial a mí también.

Abordé el tren poco antes de las 6 de la mañana. Si mis cálculos no fallaban, estaría en Forks a las 8 aproximadamente. Apoyé mi cabeza en la ventana y traté de conciliar el sueño. No había dormido prácticamente nada y estaba agotada tanto física como emocionalmente. Pese a mis esfuerzos, no pude descansar y, cuando llegué a mi destino, lo primero que hice fue comprar un café tamaño gigante. Recobré un poco la energía y fui al Hospital. Quería ver a mi madre antes de llegar a la casa de los Cullen.

No quise despertarla. La enfermera me informó que se había desvelado y que había conciliado el sueño hace un par de horas. Me quedé observándola unos minutos. Reflejaba tranquilidad y eso me reconfortó. Su semblante no se veía tan demacrado como antes. Saldría adelante, venceríamos el cáncer y recuperaría a mi madre. Pedí hablar con el doctor Smith, pero no estaba disponible. Volvería mañana para ver qué avances había en la lista de donantes y comentarle que ya contaba con el dinero.

Entré sigilosamente a la casa con la esperanza de no tener que dar explicaciones, pero mi mala suerte hizo acto de presencia.

- ¡Isabella Marie Swan! – chilló una familiar voz a mis espaldas

Me sobresalté por su aparición y me giré. Las pequeñas manos de Alice se aferraban a sus caderas y tenía el ceño fruncido.

- Buenos días, Alice – la saludé

- ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? – me increpó

- Yo…

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir sola? ¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te reunirías con Eleazar? Si me hubieses avisado, Rose o yo podríamos haberte acompañado - expuso con enojo sin tomarse la molestia de respirar

Quise defenderme y gritarle que tenía edad suficiente para cuidarme sola y que eso no implicaba ser demente, pero me abstuve que hacer aquel comentario. Sabía que Alice estaba pendiente de mí y se preocupaba por lo que me pasara, especialmente desde el diagnóstico de Renée.

- Claro que confío en ti – aclaré, tratando de calmarla

- ¿Entonces? - inquirió

- Fue inesperado - mentí

Alice alzó una ceja en señal de disconformidad.

- Explícate – exigió más tranquila

- Sí, inesperado – insistí – Ayer por la tarde hablé con Eleazar y me pidió que me reuniera con él a cenar para entregarme el dinero.

- Podrías haberme llamado para avisarme – me regañó – Me preocupé mucho por ti.

- Lo siento – me disculpé – No fue mi intención angustiarte. Sólo aproveche la oportunidad.

Mi amiga me examinó de pies a cabeza.

A este ritmo me convertiría en la mejor actriz de mundo. Estaba mintiendo con una facilidad inusual y lo más extraño de todo es que, al parecer, era creíble porque Alice estaba confiando en mi versión.

- Nunca vuelvas a hacerlo – me advirtió, apuntándome con un dedo y relajando su postura.

Su frase tenía otro sentido para mí. Jamás repetiría lo de anoche. Había sido demasiado duro vivirlo y no lo soportaría otra vez.

- Te lo prometo – alcé mi mano para cerrar mi juramento

Alice se acercó a mí y me rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

- Te perdono – sonrió - ¿Eleazar te prestó el dinero? Si no lo hizo, sabes que nosotros encantados te ayudaremos

- Ya tengo el dinero, Alice – afirmé, golpeando ligeramente mi bolso

- Todo estará bien – me aseguró

- Eso espero – suspiré

Mi amiga me miró con detenimiento.

- Será mejor que descanses – aconsejó – Por tu aspecto, pareciera que te torturaron.

Si tan sólo supiera lo ciertas que eran sus palabras.

- Me recostaré un momento y luego bajaré a ayudar a Esme - avisé, subiendo las escaleras

- ¡Iré a hacer algunas compras y cuando regrese te arreglaré! – gritó desde la planta baja

Sin darme el tiempo para replicar, cerró la puerta. Resoplé. Este sería un día muy largo.

Me tumbé sobre la cama y cerré los ojos, pero fue imposible conciliar el sueño. La cabeza me daba vueltas y sentía molestias en todo mi cuerpo. Me cambié de ropa y fui hasta la cocina.

- Buenos días, Rose – la saludé

Sólo se limitó a hacer un movimiento con su cabeza en señal de respuesta. Estaba enojada conmigo por haber desaparecido sin previo aviso, pero no sería tan fácil obtener el perdón de Rosalie. Ella era más orgullosa que Alice.

Me acerqué a ella, pero ignoró mi presencia.

- Rosalie – la llamé

Alzó su rostro y me lanzó una mirada profunda.

- Discúlpame – le pedí – Siento mucho no haberles avisado. Todo sucedió de prisa.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese preciso instante Esme irrumpió en la cocina.

- Buenos días queridas – sonrió Esme

Rosalie se acercó a ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció.

- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó

- Nada de qué preocuparse – negué con la cabeza - ¿Cuál será el menú de hoy?

- Lasaña y tiramisú – anunció solemnemente – Edward adora la comida italiana.

Al menos el tal Edward y yo teníamos algo en común. Dispuso todos los ingredientes en la encimera.

- Si no te molesta, me encargaré del postre - ofrecí

- Por supuesto – sonrió – Haces el mejor.

Sonreí y comencé a mezclar el queso mascarpone con las yemas de huevo, mientras Esme tarareaba una melodía desconocida. El ambiente era, sin duda, agradable. Ella era una segunda madre para mí. Jamás me había sentido una extraña en esa casa. Desde el primer momento me habían acogido como si fuera una Cullen más. Me habían apoyado siempre, sobretodo en las etapas más duras.

- ¿Estás bien? – interrogó Esme

Su suave voz me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

- Sólo estaba pensando en lo mucho que han hecho ustedes por mí – dije sinceramente – No sé cómo agradecérselos.

- No tienes nada que agradecer – sonrió, acercándose a mí – Eres parte de nuestra familia y nosotros nos cuidamos unos a otros.

Me dio un tierno beso en la frente e inmediatamente una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Adoraba a todos y cada uno de los Cullen.

La mañana transcurrió rápidamente. No volví a ver a Rosalie. Guardé el postre en el refrigerador y subí a tomar una breve ducha. Traté de ignorar las desagradables sensaciones que mi mente se empeñaba en recordar. Al salir del cuarto de baño vi a Alice que me sonreía maliciosamente.

- ¿Qué estás tramando? – pregunté con temor

- ¿Yo? – se indicó con fingida inocencia

- Sí, tú – dije apuntándola – Te conozco demasiado bien y ese brillo en tus ojos no anticipa nada bueno

- Me ofendes – respondió, simulando enojo

Tomó mi mano y me arrastró hacia su habitación. Sabía lo que venía a continuación y quería evitarlo a toda costa.

- Deberías decorar la mesa – aconsejé cuando cerró la puerta

- Ya lo hice – anunció, sentándome frente al gran espejo del tocador

- Puedo arreglarme sola - dije

- Pero no lo harás – negó – Lo prometiste

Suspiré. Alice tomó eso como una invitación y me giró para que no pudiera verme. Comenzó a hacer algo con mi cabello, pero de pronto se detuvo.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – dijo señalando mi cuello

Se refería a las manchas rojas. Podía decirle que me había golpeado, pero eso sería poco convincente.

- Alergia – dije simplemente

Continuó con mi cabello y luego se dedicó a maquillarme. No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero me estaba impacientando.

- ¿Falta mucho? – pregunté desesperada

- Sólo unos toques más – me avisó – No te muevas

Aplicó un poco de brillo labial y se alejó para observarme.

- ¡Listo! - gritó

Quise voltear para verme, pero Alice puso sus manos sobre mis hombros para impedirlo.

- Antes ponte el vestido – ordenó, señalando su cama

Me acerqué y quedé impresionada. Era un vestido blanco strapless con una cinta negra atada al lado izquierdo que abrazaba la cintura. Simplemente perfecto.

- Es hermoso – exclamé acariciando la tela

- Es tuyo – aclaró Alice – Y los zapatos también

No me había dado cuenta que, junto al vestido, habían unos zapatos bajos negros. Nunca antes los había visto. Seguramente esto fue lo que compró en la mañana.

- No – dije tajantemente mirándola – No puedo aceptarlos

- Por favor – suplicó

Alice estaba utilizando su recurso más bajo: el mohín. Su labio inferior sobresalía, su mirada inspiraba tristeza y sus manos estaban entrelazadas como si estuviese orando.

- ¡No es justo! – chillé frustrada, entrecerrando los ojos

Una sonrisa adornó el rostro de Alice. Sabía que había ganado.

- Apresúrate – me urgió

Me desprendí de la bata me puse los regalos de Alice. Me miré al espejo y no podía creer la imagen que me devolvió. La mujer que estaba ahí era hermosa. Su cabello estaba suelto y caía en ondas hasta la mitad de su espalda. Su rostro estaba maquillado naturalmente en sutiles tonos rosas. El vestido le llegaba a las rodillas y se apegaba a sus invisibles curvas, realzándolas. Ése fuera mi reflejo. Era yo.

- Increíble – fue lo único que logré articular

- No te ves a ti misma con claridad – me regañó Alice

- Gracias por todo – dije abrazándola

Alice se arregló en tiempo récord y se veía hermosa. Se puso un vestido verde que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos y su maquillaje. Terminó su atuendo con unos zapatos altos color plata. Ella estaba acostumbrada a usar tacones y no sufría de torpeza como yo.

- Iré a buscar a Rose – dijo Alice

Asentí y comencé a bajar las escaleras. En ese momento, el timbre sonó. No me apresuré, esperando que Esme o Carlisle abrieran. No era mi casa y no podía tomarme esa libertad. Miré en todas las direcciones, pero no había nadie.

Caminé hasta la puerta y la abrí. De inmediato, me congelé. ¿Qué hacía él aquí? Sus ojos también reflejaban confusión y sorpresa. Él tampoco esperaba verme. Me analizó con la mirada de pies a cabeza y me sonrió seductoramente. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente y mi respiración se aceleró. Me apoyé en la puerta para no caerme. Imité el gesto y, como la vez anterior, me deslumbró. Vestía un pantalón de tela claro y una camisa azul que dejaba entrever su musculoso pecho. Su cabello estaba desordenado y un mechón caía sobre uno de sus ojos.

Me perdí en sus ojos hasta que sentí que mis pies abandonaron el piso.

-¡Enana! – exclamó Emmett mientras daba vueltas conmigo

- Yo también te extrañé – le susurré, abrazándolo

Me dejó en el suelo y le pedí con la mirada que me explicara la situación.

- Bella, él es…

-¡Edward! – gritó Alice abalanzándose sobre el hombre de ojos verdes

¿Él era el famoso Edward? ¡El mundo no podía ser tan pequeño! La única persona que podía dejarme al descubierto era el primo de Alice y Emmett. Para ellos, yo había estado en Denali. Si Edward abría la boca y decía que me había visto en Seattle, sería mi fin.

- Déjalo respirar – dijo Rosalie

No me di cuenta en qué momento Esme, Carlisle y Rose habían llegado. Todos soltaron una carcajada, menos yo. Estaba demasiado perpleja para reírme.

- ¡Te extrañé tanto! – chilló Alice, ignorando el comentario de Rose

- Yo también – correspondió Edward con una sonrisa arrebatadora – Es un gusto verlos a todos

Luego de abrazar a toda su familia, posó los ojos en mí. Me sonrojé al instante y esquivé su mirada. Alice lo notó e intervino.

- Edward, ella es mi mejor amiga Bella Swan – dijo señalándonos - Bella, es el mi primo Edward Cullen

- Mucho gusto - murmuré

- Un placer – respondió con su aterciopelada voz, extendiendo su mano

Al tocar su piel, sentí una especie de corriente eléctrica correr por mis venas. De inmediato, solté su mano. ¿Había sentido lo mismo él? Tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba con extrañeza la mano que segundos antes había tocado.

Esperamos a Jasper y nos sentamos en la gran mesa de madera, decorada exquisitamente por Rose y Alice. Tenían un gusto impecable. Me acomodé entre Alice y Emmett y, para mi mala suerte, Edward se sentó frente a mí.

No tenía hambre, así que jugué con el trozo de lasaña. Un suspiro involuntario se escapó de mis labios.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó el oso revolviéndome un poco el cabello

- Sólo estoy cansada – respondí

- Ahora a Bella le gusta fugarse - dijo ácidamente Rosalie.

Emmett miró a Rose y luego a mí. Tenía que tocar ese tema precisamente ahora.

- Bella se reunió con su tío Eleazar – dijo Alice con simpleza

- En Denali – agregué, dirigiéndome a Edward

Edward me miró y alzó una ceja. Le rogué con la mirada que no me delatara. Nadie comentó nada más respecto a mi pequeño escape y lo agradecí enormemente.

- ¿Te quedarás con nosotros? – le preguntó Carlisle a Edward

- Hasta que consiga un departamento, si no es mucha molestia - respondió

- Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras – intervino Esme – Estás en tu casa

- Muchas gracias- dijo sonriendo

La conversación se centró en el trabajo de Edward y en las ofertas que tenía en Forks. No presté mucha atención, me dolía la cabeza y mi estómago estaba apretado.

- La mejor lasaña que he comido – concluyó Edward

- Espera que pruebes el postre – le dijo Esme, guiñándome un ojo

- A este ritmo, saldré rodando de esta casa – rió

Su risa era una maravillosa melodía. Necesitaba huir de su presencia. Ayudé a Esme a llevar los platos a la cocina.

- Casi no probaste bocado – me reprendió

- No tengo apetito – señalé

- Estás muy pálida – dijo acariciando mi mejilla - ¿Segura que te sientes bien?

- Sí, no te preocupes - sonreí

- Puedes confiar en mí – me recordó

- Lo sé – la abracé

Llevé el postre y Esme lo sirvió. Hubo un silencio absoluto hasta que todos comieron su porción.

- No recordaba que hicieras un tiramisú tan delicioso – alabó Edward

- El mérito no es mío – lo corrigió Esme – Bella lo hizo.

- Felicidades Bella – me dijo – Está exquisito

Cuando dijo mi nombre, miles de mariposas revolotearon dentro de mi estómago.

- Gracias - musité

- La enana cocina muy bien – secundó Emmett – Quiero más

- Insaciable – murmuró Rosalie

- Así te gusto – respondió Emmett con picardía

Rose le golpeó el hombro y todos soltamos una carcajada.

Luego de beber café, cada pareja se encerró en su burbuja personal y Edward fue a acomodar sus cosas. No quería encerrarme en la habitación, así que decidí caminar por el jardín y tomar un poco de aire fresco. A pesar de lo sombrío del cielo, el día tenía una luminosidad especial. Mi vida había cambiado irremediablemente en un día. Había concretado el trato y ahora me sentía deshonrada. Mi cuerpo había sido tocado por un hombre que ni siquiera conocía a cambio de dinero. Me había acostado con alguien por una retribución económica. ¿Qué me diferenciaba de una prostituta? La única desigualdad era que yo no lo volvería a hacer, pero había actuado como una. Daría cualquier cosa por borrar la sensación de sus manos sobre mi piel, pero los recuerdos eran frutos de mi decisión y debía aprender a vivir con ellos.

- Un dólar por tus pensamientos – susurró una voz aterciopelada en mi oído

Me sobresalté al percatarme de su presencia y cercanía. Limpié las lágrimas que no había podido contener y me giré. Ahí estaba Edward con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

- No valen tanto - negué

- Apuesto lo contrario – me contradijo

Sonrió y se alborotó aún más el cabello.

- No quiero ser indiscreto, pero algunas dudas - expuso

- Lo sé y, antes que todo, te agradezco que no me hayas desenmascarado delante de todos – dije

- ¿Por qué creen que estabas en Denali? – interrogó

- Es complicado – respondí

- ¿Por qué deambulabas sola por las calles de Seattle en la madrugada? – preguntó

- Es complicado – repetí

- No me dirás la verdad, ¿cierto? – inquirió, alzando una ceja

- Lo siento – me disculpé

Suspiró y me miró profundamente.

- Tampoco me dirás lo que te ocurrió para que estuvieras tan asustada - afirmó

Negué suavemente con la cabeza.

- Ni menos el motivo de tus lágrimas - continuó

Sabía que había estado llorando. Era muy observador. Debía tener cuidado con él. Volví a negar con la cabeza.

- No tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero te ruego que no le digas nada a nadie – le supliqué.

- Guardaré tu secreto – me prometió

- Gracias, Edward – le sonreí con sinceridad

Caminé rumbo a la casa, pero él no me siguió. Desconozco la razón, pero confiaba en Edward. Sabía que él no le diría nada a nadie, pero tenía la sensación que no se quedaría tranquilo hasta saber la verdad.

_

* * *

_

_**Hola! Apareció Edward! Por fin entró en acción nuestro vampiro favorito! jajaja **_

_**Muchas me han preguntado si el desconocido es Edward… Lo siento, pero no puedo revelarles ese misterio. La identidad del extraño se sabrá más adelante. También me han pedido Edward POV… Lo haré, pero aún no.**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! **_ _**También agradezco a todos los que siguen la historia de manera silenciosa, aunque preferiría que se manifestaran para saber qué les parece!**_

_**A las nuevas lectoras, bienvenidas!**_

_**Cualquier sugerencia, duda, reclamo, comentario o felicitación….ya saben: review!**_

_**Besos!**_

_**Chemita**_


	11. Noticias

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. _

**Capítulo 10: Noticias**

_Sus manos acariciaban cada curva de mi cuerpo desnudo con codicia. No podía seguir escuchando sus profundos gemidos ni continuar sintiendo su erección golpear mi bajo vientre. _

_- ¡Suéltame! – ordené entre sollozos_

_Quise que mi exigencia sonara firme, pero no fue más que un débil susurro. No me oyó o no quiso hacerlo. Lo más probable era que me estuviese ignorando. Le golpeé los hombros con fuerza, pero él estaba demasiado concentrado en su propio placer. Cogió mis manos con una de las suyas y las situó sobre mi cabeza. Estaba ejerciendo mucha fuerza sobre mis muñecas. ¿Cómo podía él disfrutar de este momento mientras yo me ahogaba en un llanto descontrolado? Era un desgraciado, insensible y egoísta. _

_- Por favor… - murmuré mientras mi cuerpo se convulsionaba producto del llanto_

_De pronto, sus manos detuvieron su exploración. ¿Se había apiadado de mí? Alzó la vista y lo único que distinguí fue su sonrisa de suficiencia. Descifré su expresión y comprendí su actitud al instante. Su deseo era hacerme sufrir y lo había conseguido. Sólo quería que le suplicara y se lo había concedido. _

_Me tomó de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirme levemente. El peso de su cuerpo desapareció, pero los movimientos no cesaban. Sólo sentía sus manos en mis brazos._

_- ¡Bella! – me llamó una voz lejana_

_No veía a nadie. Sólo escuchaba que me nombraban. Todo estaba oscuro. _

_- ¡Bella! – repitió la misma voz - ¡Despierta!_

Abrí los ojos con dificultad y a mi lado estaba Alice. Sus manos estaban sujetando mis brazos y me miraba con preocupación. Mi respiración estaba agitada, mi cabello revuelto y las sábanas enredadas entre mis piernas.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, alzando sus cejas

- Sólo fue una pesadilla – expliqué con voz adormilada – Siento haberte despertado

- ¿Qué estabas soñando? – inquirió, ignorando mi disculpa

Me incorporé un poco y despejé el cabello que se pegaba a mi rostro.

- No recuerdo – mentí, frotándome los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas

- Has estado muy extraña – afirmó, frunciendo el ceño y con sus ojos clavados en los míos

- No sé de qué estás hablando – me apresuré a decir, desviando la mirada

- Lo sabes perfectamente – replicó – Estás escondiendo algo.

- Alice…

- No te presionaré, Bella – me interrumpió, agitando su cabeza – Sólo quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí.

- Confío en ti – confesé - Eres mi mejor amiga

- Y tú la mía – sonrió – Algún día me lo dirás

Luego de un abrazo, Alice se fue a su habitación para dormir un poco más Yo no pude volver a conciliar el sueño. ¿Cómo podía confesarle a mi amiga lo que había hecho? Me daba vergüenza decírselo a alguien. Además no tenía la certeza absoluta de que no me juzgaría, aunque creía que no lo haría. Este debía ser mi secreto y no podía revelárselo a nadie por más que me pudriera por dentro.

Me dirigí al cuarto de baño y, para evitar que los recuerdos invadieran nuevamente mi mente, me di una breve ducha. No soportaba mucho tiempo ver mi cuerpo desnudo. Me puse mis clásicos jeans y una blusa blanca.

Los Cullen en plenitud estaban reunidos en la cocina.

- Buenos días – saludé

- Buenos días – respondieron todos al unísono, salvo Rosalie que ignoró mi presencia.

Iba a ser realmente difícil conseguir el perdón de Rose, pero lo intentaría. Me senté junto a Alice y sentí la penetrante mirada de Edward sobre mí. Comí en silencio y con los ojos clavados en mi plato, mientras Emmett discutía con Carlisle de los resultados de un partido de beisbol. De pronto sonó el timbre y Esme fue a abrir la puerta.

- Bella, te buscan – anunció Esme

Alcé la vista y me levanté de un salto para abrazar a la recién llegada.

- ¡Ángela! – chillé efusivamente

- A mí también me da gusto verte, Bella – sonrió mi amiga y miró a los demás quienes observaban la escena en silencio – Lamento interrumpir

- Descuida – la disculpó Carlisle - ¿Desayunaste?

- Sí, muchas gracias – contestó Ángela – Sólo vine un momento

Miré a Esme y ella pareció entender el mensaje.

- Ve – me animó

Luego de excusarnos, la arrastré escaleras arriba para encerrarnos en mi habitación. Parecía que había transcurrido una eternidad desde la última vez que vi a Ángela. Me senté sobre mis piernas al centro de la cama y mi amiga imitó mi posición.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó tomando mis manos

En sus ojos no había pena, sólo preocupación.

- Bien – respondí, encogiéndome de hombros para restarle importancia.

Nunca me había gustado que la gente se interesase por mi. Odiaba ser el centro de atención y ello se manifestaba inmediatamente en mi rostro. Cuando las miradas se concentraban en mi, un sonrojo involuntario invadía mi cara.

Ángela abrió la boca para seguramente contradecirme, pero me adelanté.

- ¿Qué tal el trabajo? - pregunté

- Nuevas entregas – anunció – Al parecer todos los escritores han tenido un gran momento de inspiración.

Sólo en ese preciso instante me di cuenta de algo. No había dado aviso en ninguno de mis trabajos sobre mi ausencia. Suponía que todo Forks estaría enterado del estado de salud de mi madre puesto que, al ser un pueblo tan pequeño, las noticias volaban. Sin embargo, eso no me eximía de mi responsabilidad ni me garantizaba la estabilidad laboral.

- ¿Estoy despedida? – inquirí en voz alta sin percatarme siquiera

- Tranquila – me consoló Ángela – La Señora Hamilton entiende tu situación y volverás cuando puedas.

La Señora Hamilton era la dueña de la librería. Era una anciana adorable, pero solitaria. Había enviudado a los pocos meses de haber contraído matrimonio, no tuvo descendencia y nos consideraba a Ángela y a mí sus nietas.

- Agradéceselo de mi parte – le sonreí

-Sin embargo, la Señora Stanley no ha sido tan comprensiva… - murmuró – Alice trató de interceder por ti, pero ella se negó.

¿En qué momento Alice había hecho eso? ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho? Conociendo la personalidad de mi amiga y el carácter de mi ex-jefa esa conversación debe haber sido muy intensa por decirlo de alguna manera.

-La enfrentó y le dijo que era una insensible – me contó Ángela – Y renunció.

-¿Renunció? – exclamé

Sabía que Alice no tenía carencias económicas que la indujeran a trabajar, pero no era justo que dejara su empleo por mi culpa. Tendría que hacer algo para agradecérselo.

-Por lo menos ya no tendré que aguantarla más – suspiré

Asintió y me miró con picardía.

- ¿Qué? – fruncí el ceño

- ¿Quién es el nuevo integrante de la familia Cullen? - sonrió

Me ruboricé al instante y desvié la mirada.

- Es primo de Alice y Emmett - dije, tratando de sonar desinteresada

- Nunca antes lo había visto – señaló – Es guapo

- Se mudó ayer – expliqué, ignorando su segundo comentario

-¿Cómo se llama? - preguntó

-Edward - contesté

-¿A qué se dedica? - interrogó

-Es abogado - respondí

-¿Se quedará a vivir en esta casa? - cuestionó

-¿A qué vienen todas estas preguntas? – espeté

-Sólo curiosidad – dijo, fingiendo inocencia

Era extraño que Ángela mostrara tanto interés por un desconocido. Sin duda, Edward llamaba la atención; pero mi amiga no solía ser entrometida. Esa supuesta _curiosidad _tenía un trasfondo que mi conciencia se negaba a descubrir.

-¿Cómo va todo con Ben? – pregunté para cambiar de tema

Tímidamente alzó su mano izquierda y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. El dedo anular estaba adornado por un precioso y delicado anillo de oro blanco con un diamante en forma de óvalo.

-Nos casaremos – anunció con una radiante sonrisa

Me abalancé sobre ella y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡Felicidades! – chillé – ¡Me alegro mucho por ustedes!

Mi vida no estaba en el mejor momento para festejar, pero saber que mi amiga se casaría con el hombre al que amaba y quien le correspondía era indudablemente una excelente noticia.

-¿A qué se debe tanta alegría? – preguntó Alice, entrando en la habitación

Ángela señaló su dedo y Alice la abrazó con más efusividad que yo.

-Puedo ayudarte con la organización de la boda – se ofreció emocionada

-Contaba con ello – sonrió Ángela

-Diseñaré tu vestido – afirmó Alice

-Lucirás hermosa- suspiré

-También esperaba que te encargaras del vestido de Bella – me miró – Mi dama de honor debe vestir con estilo

-¿Yo? – me indiqué a mí misma

-¡Claro! - rió

La abracé y no pude evitar derramar un par de lágrimas, pero esta vez de emoción. Sabía que no debería estar pensando en fiestas, pero me distraía y además Ángela era una excelente amiga. Sabía que ella y Ben serían inmensamente felices y eso me hacía sentir feliz a mi también.

-Hay que contactar a la orquesta, definir la banquetería, elegir la decoración… - Alice comenzó a enumerar las distintas labores con sus dedos, pero se detuvo en seco y miró a Ángela

-¿Qué? – preguntó con temor

-¿Cuándo será la boda? – inquirió

-Dentro de dos meses - respondió

-¡¿Dos meses?! – gritó Alice - ¡Hay tanto por hacer y sólo contamos con dos meses!

Ángela y yo nos miramos mientras Alice caminaba frenéticamente por la habitación. Organizar lo que sea, era su especialidad y dos meses era poco tiempo para ella. Claramente, estaba estresada y la situación era cómica. No pude aguantar soltar una carcajada que Ángela imitó, mientras Alice nos fulminaba con la mirada. Corrí a su lado y la abracé.

-Cálmate – la tranquilicé – Todas colaboraremos

Se alejó de mí y sus ojos brillaban con una emoción que no pude descifrar.

-Será perfecto – suspiró Alice con ojos soñadores.

No quería arruinar el momento, pero me sentía en deuda con Alice.

-Me he enterado de lo que le has dicho a la Señora Stanley – dije

-Se lo merecía - señaló

-Pero no es justo que hayas renunciado por mi culpa - murmuré

-Bella – me llamó – La única la razón por la que soportaba a la bruja eras tú

**-**Gracias – sonreí, abrazándola

El resto de la mañana estuvimos conversando y riendo. No recordaba desde hace cuánto tiempo no me sentía tan relajada. Alice era un bufón y Ángela seguía todas sus locuras con prudencia.

Cerca del mediodía, cuando Ángela se despidió, Emmett me acompañó al Hospital. Necesitaba hablar con el Doctor Smith para decirle que tenía el dinero y además averiguar el avance en la lista de donación de órganos. A pesar de contar con el sustento económico, no podía estar tranquila. El trasplante no dependía de mí y, por lo tanto, eso no aseguraba que mi plan hubiese dado buenos resultados.

Entré en esa consulta que no me traía recuerdos agradables, mientras Emmett aguardaba por mí en la sala de esperas. El Doctor Smith me esperaba sentado tras su escritorio con su clásica mirada de resignación.

-Buenas tardes - saludé

-Señorita Swan – dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza en señal de respuesta, señalando la silla frente a él.

Me senté y alcé mi rostro para verlo directamente a los ojos.

-Quería informarle que ya cuento con el dinero para el trasplante - comuniqué

-Es un avance significativo – sonrió – Ahora sólo debemos esperar por un donante.

Suspiré. Eso ya lo sabía y me impacientaba esperar, pero no estaba en mis manos conseguir una médula ósea.

-¿Se tardará mucho? - pregunté

-No puedo decirle un período de tiempo determinado – sonrió amargamente – Pero le aseguro que, en cuanto encontremos un donante, actuaremos con eficiencia.

Sabía que el estado de salud de Renée era crítico y el sólo lo estaba confirmando. Notó mi angustia y se apresuró a calmarme.

-Por el momento, la Señora Swan ha respondido satisfactoriamente al tratamiento de estabilización que le estamos practicando, así que no deberían surgir complicaciones – dijo – Sólo nos resta confiar en que pronto aparezca alguien.

-¿Puedo hacer algo más? – pregunté, conociendo la respuesta de antemano

-Ni siquiera nosotros podemos - contestó – No depende ni de usted ni de nosotros

-Le agradecería que me avisara cualquier eventualidad – solicité, poniéndome de pie.

-Descuide – se levantó y se dirigió a la entrada para abrirme la puerta

En vez de salir y reunirme con Emmett, recorrí los pasillos y abordé el ascensor. Independiente de cuántas veces viera a mi madre, no podía dejar de sorprenderme. ¿En qué momento mi vida había cambiado tan drásticamente? La pregunta era absurda, al igual que su respuesta. Desde que Charlie había muerto, todo había dado un giro negativo. No servía de nada lamentarme ni revelarme contra el destino, pero no podía evitar que la impotencia me embargara. No soportaba actuar como víctima y era por este motivo que pretendía verme compuesta y fuerte frente a los demás; pero bien sabía que por dentro estaba devastada. ¿Lo que no te mata, te fortalece? Ese refrán era totalmente falso. Lo doloroso, te debilita; sólo que tratas de aparentar vigor.

Renée dormía plácidamente, como si fuera un bebé sumido en un maravilloso sueño. Se veía ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba. Le di un suave beso en la frente y salí de ahí antes de derramar las lágrimas que con dificultad había contenido.

Emmett se mantuvo en silencio todo el camino de regreso y yo sólo me limité a mirar por la ventana sin romper ese mutismo. Cuando aparcó, mi vista se centró en un deslumbrante volvo plateado estacionado a unos metros de distancia. No lo había notado al salir.

-¿Visitas? – pregunté, indicando el vehículo

Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-Es de Edward – sonrió

Asentí y entramos directamente a la cocina, donde todos estaban reunidos salvo Edward.

-Llegan justo a tiempo para la comida – dijo Esme con una radiante sonrisa

-¡Comida! – gritó Emmett, frotándose el estómago – Estoy hambriento

-¡Qué novedad! –exclamó Rosalie con sarcasmo

-Rose – se acercó a ella con una mirada pícara – Tus exigencias agotan mis energías

-Emmett – gruñó su novia en tono de advertencia

-Mejor come para que no digas más obscenidades – aconsejó Alice

Nos sentamos y, como ya era costumbre, jugué con mi plato. No tenía apetito, pero sería descortés rechazar la comida que Esme había preparado con cariño.

-¿Te sientes bien? – murmuró Alice

Levanté la vista y ella me miraba con preocupación.

-Sí – intenté sonreír – Es sólo que no tengo hambre

-Deberías comer algo – susurró – Hace días que no te alimentas bien

La miré con los ojos bien abiertos. Fui ilusa al creer que Alice no lo notaría. Ella era muy observadora y, sobretodo ahora, estaba muy pendiente de mis actos u omisiones. Abrí la boca para decir cualquier cosa a mi favor, pero una voz aterciopelada captó toda mi atención.

-Lo siento – se disculpó Edward

Su imagen me robó el aliento. Tenía el cabello ligeramente húmedo, producto seguramente de una ducha y vestía unos jeans azules oscuros con una camisa blanca que dejaba entrever su bien formado torso.

-Salí a correr y perdí la noción del tiempo – se justificó, sentándose frente a mí

-Pensé que estabas trabajando – dijo Alice

-Tengo unos días libres - le recordó Edward

Centró su mirada en mí y me sentí expuesta ante él por la profundidad de sus ojos. Cerré la boca de golpe, sin ser consciente del momento en que la abrí y me sonrojé furiosamente. Esquivé su mirada y me mordí el labio inferior como clara señal de nerviosismo. ¿Por qué tenía ese efecto en mí? Su sola presencia me inquietaba, pero era una sensación agradable y a la vez desconocida.

Ayudé a Esme con la vajilla, a pesar de su rotunda negativa. No podía vivir a costa de los Cullen y no colaborar en nada. Cuando terminé, me disponía a ir al jardín cuando vi que Rosalie estaba sola en la sala. Al percatarse de mi presencia, se levantó y se dispuso a salir; pero era mi oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con ella.

-Por favor, quédate – le rogué – Necesito hablar contigo

Dejó de caminar, pero no volteó a verme. Tomé aire y llené mis pulmones.

-Lamento lo que sucedió – susurré – Sé que actúe mal al no decirles…

-No me molesta que no nos hayas avisado – reconoció con voz dura, interrumpiéndome aún sin darme la cara – Me duele que nos mientas

Mi cara se deformó en el preciso instante en que terminó de hablar. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Me había descubierto? ¿Cómo? Nadie lo sabía. Se giró para ver mi reacción y alzó una ceja.

-Alice aparenta creerte, pero yo no puedo fingir – aclaró, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y mirándome fríamente

-No sé… - quise justificarme

-No sigas – me cortó con severidad – Si quieres continuar engañándonos, no cuentes conmigo.

-Escúchame – pedí – Nunca ha sido mi intención lastimarte

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, instándome a continuar.

-Es sólo que … - busqué en mi mente una explicación convincente sin éxito

-¿Ves? – inquirió- No puedes hablarme sin faltar a la verdad

Tragué en seco y cerré los ojos para evitar llorar. Me odiaba a mí misma por dañar a la gente que me quería, pero no podía decirle la verdad. La decepción sería mayor y no podría soportarla. Prefería que ella estuviese molesta por mentirle a que se desilusionara por lo que hice. En señal de derrota, bajé la cabeza.

Bufó y oí sus tacones alejarse.

Me dejé caer en el sillón y hundí mi rostro en mis manos. Rosalie sabía que estaba ocultando algo, pero yo quería creer que ni se imaginaba lo que era. Sólo pensar en revelar la verdad, un temblor me recorrió por completo y los recuerdos se hicieron presentes. Quería convencerme a mí misma que había tomado la decisión correcta, que no había actuado precipitadamente, que era mi obligación… pero el arrepentimiento me estaba embargando.

Limpié las lágrimas que cubrían mi rostro y subí las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de Alice.

Toqué dos veces. Alice no tardó en abrir la puerta y me hizo una seña para que entre. Estaba hablando por teléfono y caminaba de un lado a otro sin cesar.

-Lo necesito lo antes posible - exigió

Silencio

-Debe ser esta misma semana - demandó

Silencio

-Gracias - sonrió y cortó la llamada

La miré con confusión y ella entendió de inmediato.

-Preparativos para la boda de Ángela y Ben – aclaró

Hace pocas horas nos habíamos enterado y probablemente ya había movilizado a todo el estado para que cumpliera con sus exigencias. Ángela esperaba una boda íntima y elegante; pero Alice lo planearía como el matrimonio del siglo.

-¿Te gusta este color para tu vestido? –exclamó señalando la pantalla

-Sabes que el azul es mi color favorito – afirmé una vez que me acerqué

-Además, contrasta perfectamente con tu pálida piel - recalcó

-Saldré a caminar un momento – le avisé para evitar futuros reproches

-Déjame terminar esto y te acompaño – dijo

-Iré sola – aclaré – Necesito aire fresco

Asintió con una sonrisa y salí de su habitación aún sorprendida por su falta de insistencia.

Caminé sin rumbo fijo, contemplando Forks y su habitual color verde. El cielo estaba sombrío como de costumbre y amenazaba con llover. Las calles estaban desiertas y las casas sólo estaban iluminadas por la luz de entrada. Me paralicé al ver mi destino inconsciente. Las columnas de cemento blanco se alzaban imponentes, dándome la bienvenida a ese sitio tan funesto. Con indecisión, crucé el umbral del Cementerio General de Forks que me había negado a visitar desde la muerte de Charlie. No recordaba claramente dónde se encontraba su lápida, pero no me costó identificarla. Mi madre había puesto una fotografía de mi padre sonriendo a un costado de su nombre. Me arrodillé y acaricié su imagen cubierta de polvo. Se veía feliz. Unas gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre sus ojos y alcé la vista al cielo. Estaba comenzando a llover, pero no me importaba. Al principio, Renée se había encargado de venir a limpiar la tumba y adornarla con flores frescas, pero hace tiempo que ella no lo visitaba y desde el funeral yo no me había atrevido a entrar. Era como afrontar la realidad y asumir que tu padre ya no está físicamente a tu lado. Lo sentía, sabía que siempre me acompañaría; pero como ser humano soy egoísta y daría cualquier cosa por verlo. Extrañaba tanto sus palabras de aliento, que depositara un tierno beso en mi frente, su cálido abrazo, sus sabios consejos e incluso que se empeñara en verme como una niña cuando ya era toda una mujer.

Miré la fatídica fecha: 22 de abril. Jamás olvidaría ese día.

_Estaba redactando mi ensayo final cuando un llanto descontrolado me sacó de mi concentración. _

_-¡Charlie! – gritó desesperada mi madre_

_Corrí a su habitación para saber qué ocurría y la imagen me petrificó. Mi padre estaba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y Renée lo movía frenéticamente, pero él no reaccionaba. _

_-Llama a una ambulancia – ordenó _

_Quise obedecer, pero mi cuerpo estaba inerte. _

_-¡Bella! – exclamó_

_Con dedos temblorosos, cogí el teléfono y mientras pedía la ambulancia; oía las súplicas de mi madre._

_-Por favor, no nos dejes – rogó, llorando _

_Lo que pasó a continuación fue confuso. Subieron a mi padre a la ambulancia y nosotras nos fuimos con él. Las horas de espera en el Hospital fueron interminables hasta que un doctor nos llamó._

_-Lo siento mucho – se lamentó – El Señor Swan ha muerto_

Sus palabras quedaron grabadas en mi mente y en mi corazón. Nunca me detuve a pensar qué pasaría si él o mi madre faltaran. Di por cierto que ellos estarían conmigo siempre o por lo menos hasta que fuera mayor. Charlie siempre decía que nadie era imprescindible, pero él lo era para mi al igual que mi madre. No podía perderlos a ambos. A pesar que la partida de mi padre también había significado en cierta medida la de Renée, no permitiría que ella siguiera sus pasos. Tenía la esperanza que mi madre se recuperaría y que valoraría la nueva oportunidad que le daría la vida.

-Papá… – susurré mirando su imagen – Si tu estuvieras aquí, todo sería tan distinto

No lo culpaba. Sabía que no había sido su voluntad dejarnos, pero no podía evitar imaginar que nada de esto estaría pasando si Charlie estuviera vivo. La enfermedad de mi madre tal vez era inminente, pero saber que no existía la posibilidad que él me ayudara a resistir para que Renée se recuperara era frustrante y doloroso.

No me di cuenta en qué momento comencé a llorar. Mis lágrimas se confundían con las gruesas gotas de lluvia que caían incesantemente. Una mano en mi hombro me sobresaltó. Giré mi rostro con brusquedad y la sorpresa fue aún mayor. Frente a mí, bajo un paraguas negro, estaba Edward. No supe interpretar su mirada. Limpié mi rostro y me levanté de golpe, provocando un mareo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – musité, perdiendo el equilibrio.

Me sostuvo y, antes que él pudiese responder, la oscuridad me rodeó.

_

* * *

_

_**Antes que todo… GRACIAS! Estoy muy feliz porque hemos sobrepasado los 200 reviews! La mejor paga son sus comentarios y más saber que la historia les gusta! Quería regalarles este capítulo la semana pasada, pero estuve de cumpleaños y mi familia junto con mis amigos me secuestraron… **_

_**Ahora bien, respecto al capítulo: ¿Qué creen que hacía Edward en el cementerio? Espero sus teorías!**_

_**Muchas me han pedido que no sea Edward el desconocido y otras me exigen que sea él. Lo único que les puedo decir es que el extraño tuvo buenos motivos para comprar la virginidad de Bella y actuar como actuó. Tampoco diré su identidad… Les pido paciencia! No juzguen a los personajes. Todos tienen razones que se irán develando en el transcurso de la historia. **_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! También agradezco a todos los que siguen la historia de manera silenciosa, aunque preferiría que se manifestaran para saber qué les parece!**_

_**Como no se pueden responder los reviews anónimos de manera privada, lo haré aquí:**_

_**-lau : Muchas gracias por leer la historia y tomarte el tiempo de dejar un review! Me alegro mucho que el fic sea de tu agrado! Espero tu opinión sobre este capítulo.**_

_**-ROSS : Aún falta para saber qué hacía Edward en las calles de Seattle y todo tiene su explicación. Bella está claramente traumada y esperemos que pueda sobrellevar las consecuencias de sus decisiones. **_

_**-marCullen20 : El misterio le da un atractivo especial y por eso amo las intrigas! Jajaja **_

_**-**__** 9879glumi : Agradezco tus felicitaciones! Es reconfortante saber que mi forma de escribir te guste! **_

_**-Claritta : Gracias por leer! Respecto a una de tus preguntas, en esta historia todos son humanos. Dije "vampiro favorito" porque el original lo es, pero como la idea de este fic surgió en mi mente, aquí es un simple mortal. **_

_**-Trisss : Me alegro mucho que mi forma de escribir te guste! Mi MSN está en mi perfil. De todos modos, aquí te lo dejo: alfa _ chat hotmail . com (sin espacios obviamente). Me conecto muy poco, así que es mejor que nos comuniquemos por mail o vía mensaje privado aquí. **_

_**-Poison_Ivy.e : Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Edward está buenísimo! Jajaja Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado!**_

_**-Mina H. : Gracias por tus palabras! Me emociona saber que te gusta cómo escribo! Todo tiene su explicación. Sólo se requiere tiempo para que todo se esclarezca. **_

_**-SERE : Espero que no dejes de leer la historia, independientemente de quién sea el desconocido. Sólo pido paciencia y espero no decepcionarte!**_

_**-Vanina : Yo también me emocioné cuando apareció Edward! Jajaja Aquí está el siguiente capítulo y espero que no te desilucione!**_

_**-CCY : Me alegro mucho que la historia te guste! Interesante tu teoría… Aún falta para conocer la identidad del desconocido!**_

_**-KiKshASoley : Edward es noble y, sin conocer a Bella, se preocupa por ella. Me emociona que te guste mi manera de escribir! Gracias!**_

_**-Elfa_Negra : Me encantó tu reflexión! Con el encuentro quería expresar exactamente lo que tú señalaste. El desconocido no fue ningún maldito y por eso no quiero que prejuzguen a ninguno porque aquí todos son humanos y, como tú bien dijiste, los humanos cometemos errores. Respecto a su identidad, tendrás que seguir la historia para descubrirla! **_

_**-A.M.O.R.E : Me alegro que la historia sea de tu agrado! Todavía no revelaré quién es el extraño, así que disfruta de la historia!**_

_**-Drew : Edward, James u otro? Jajaja Todo se revelará a su tiempo… Yo también quiero tener un hermano como Emmett! Prometí un Edward POV, pero lo haré cuando adquiera más protagonismo…**_

_**-saraes : Sé que la trama es complicada y debe tratarse con delicadeza. A mí me pasa lo mismo que a ti. La mayoría de los fics que he leído son bastante obvios y quise crear algo con intriga para aumentar la emoción. Hay cosas que siempre decimos que jamás haremos, pero cuando estamos en circunstancias desesperadas, todo pierde su lógica y hacemos lo inimaginable. Espero que este capítulo te guste!**_

_**-ivi : Gracias por haber sacado la voz y dejar un review! Escribiré desde la perspectiva de Edward, pero más adelante. Ojalá este nuevo capítulo no te haya decepcionado!**_

_**-Lili Cullen : Sé que no dejaré felices a todas cuando sepan quién es el desconocido, sólo espero que entiendan los motivos que lo indujeron a actuar como actuó. **_

_**- L. Adrian : Me dio muchísimo gusto leer tu review! La mayoría somos mujeres y no cuestionaré tu orientación sexual por haber dejado un comentario…. Me parece absurdo! Te agradezco enormemente tu opinión… Eres el primer hombre que se toma el tiempo y saber el punto de vista masculino ayuda mucho! Ojalá este capítulo sea de tu agrado y espero seguir leyéndote!**_

_**A las nuevas lectoras, bienvenidas!**_

_**Cualquier sugerencia, duda, reclamo, comentario o felicitación….ya saben: review!**_

_**Besos!**_

_**Chemita**_

_**PD: A las que leen "Oscuridad Forzada", perdónenme! Tengo un serio problema de inspiración con esa historia, pero haré todo lo posible por actualizar este fin de semana! Gracias por la paciencia!**_


	12. Desconcierto

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. _

**Capítulo 11: Desconcierto**

Un intenso olor inundó mi nariz y activó mi cerebro. La cabeza me daba vueltas y mis párpados pesaban lo suficiente como para que no pudiese abrir los ojos. Empecé a escuchar murmullos a mi alrededor, pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos no pude hablar. Quería que se callaran o mi cabeza explotaría. ¿Qué había sucedido? Yo estaba en el cementerio, visitando a Charlie, llovía incesantemente… De pronto, una imagen vino a mi mente: Edward, bajo un paraguas negro, evitando el impacto de mi cuerpo con el piso. ¿Qué hacía Edward ahí? ¿Me había estado siguiendo? Lo dudaba… No había ningún motivo para que él se preocupara por mí. Comencé a removerme incómoda. Quería abrir los ojos y detener el movimiento constante de mi cabeza que me estaba mareando cada vez más.

- Está reaccionando – dijo una voz lejana

Ese fuerte aroma a alcohol estaba impregnado en mi piel y quería en vano escapar de él. Me moví bruscamente y un quejido de dolor escapó de mis labios.

- ¡Bella! – exclamó una voz cantarina que reconocí como la de Alice - Tranquilízate

Mis músculos estaban tensos y no podía moverme sin que todo mi cuerpo lo resintiera. Me concentré en abrir los ojos, pero al hacerlo la luz me cegó y volví a cerrarlos de inmediato. En mi segundo intento, logré mantener mis ojos abiertos y, luego de parpadear en reiteradas ocasiones, poco a poco pude distinguir donde me encontraba. Mi cabeza descansaba en el regazo de Alice y estaba recostada en un sofá de la casa de los Cullen. Los ojos de mi amiga denotaban preocupación y también recriminación.

- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunté con voz ronca, desviando la vista de esa mirada reprobatoria

- Te desmayaste – informó una voz aterciopelada

Giré la cabeza y recién ahí me percaté de su presencia. De pie a mi lado estaba Edward.

- Tú … - susurré, pero el dolor en mi garganta me hizo imposible continuar

Tragué en seco, pero no pude evitar que una mueca de dolor apareciera en mi rostro.

- Te traeré un vaso de agua – dijo Alice

Con delicadeza, levantó mi cabeza y la dejó descansando en unas almohadas.

- No te muevas – me amenazó y desapareció rumbo a la cocina.

Un incómodo silencio que no pretendía romper se instauró entre Edward y yo. Miré mis manos como si nunca las hubiese visto, pero sentía la mirada inquisidora de Edward. Aún no sabía qué hacía él en el cementerio, pero gracias a su presencia estaba a salvo.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó de golpe, soltando un sonoro suspiro

Lo miré, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Por qué qué? – pregunté confusa

Suspiró profundamente.

- ¿Por qué te haces esto? - cuestionó

¿Hacerme qué? Yo no me hacía nada. No sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo. Edward me confundía.

- No sé de qué estás hablando - reconocí

- No comes y, por las ojeras que tienes, tampoco duermes - dijo

Algo en su tono de voz hizo que mi corazón palpitara más rápido. ¿Se estaba preocupando por mí? Era cierto que, desde el diagnóstico de Renée, el apetito había desaparecido y, desde ese maldito encuentro, mis noches eran invadidas por pesadillas. Si él se había dado cuenta de lo anterior, eso significaba que estaba pendiente de mí. Al pensar que eso podía ser posible, un intenso sonrojo adornó mi rostro al instante. Pero mi lado racional me decía que eso no era probable. Un hombre como él jamás se fijaría en una mujer simple y normal como yo. Quizás sólo le inspiraba lástima y, al hospedarme en la casa de su familia, sentía la necesidad de que su entorno estuviera cómodo. Asimismo, mi estado probablemente le preocupaba a Alice y a los demás miembros de la familia así que tal vez él quería alivianar la carga que yo significaba para ellos.

- Estoy bien – dije, queriendo zanjar el asunto

- Mientes – refutó

Le sostuve la mirada por unos cuantos segundos. Parecía que él trataba de leer mis pensamientos, pero los pasos de Alice lo obligaron a desviar la mirada. Mi amiga me ayudó a sentarme y puso en mi regazo una bandeja llena de alimentos.

- ¿Para quién es todo esto? – inquirí asombrada por la cantidad de comida

- Para ti – dijo Alice

- Es demasiado – negué con la cabeza

- Come – ordenó Edward

Alcé la vista para verlo, sorprendida por su exigencia.

- No tengo hambre - declaré

Al instante me arrepentí de lo dicho. Edward y Alice posaron sus ojos en mí y pude distinguir en ellos reprobación. Sabía que enojar a mi amiga no era buena idea y no quería que Edward sintiera compasión por mí, así que comencé a comer lentamente. Ninguno dijo nada, pero ellos vigilaban cada movimiento que yo hacía. Me sentía como una niña pequeña obligada por su madre a comer verduras. El ambiente estaba lleno de tensión y, temía que si decía algo, la situación empeorara.

El teléfono de Alice sonó, rompiendo el irritante silencio en que estábamos inmersos. Sin mediar palabras, le dirigió una significativa mirada a Edward y salió de la habitación para contestarlo. Entendí el mensaje. Quería que él se cerciorara que yo comiera.

Quería que esta tirantez se acabara así que tragué rápidamente y miré a Edward.

- ¿Qué hacías en el cementerio? – inquirí, cogiendo un trozo de manzana

Me miró sorprendido por mi intento de iniciar una conversación bajo la hostilidad imperante.

- Estaba visitando la tumba de mis padres – respondió, desviando la mirada

Asentí. No sabía que los padres de Edward se encontraban enterrados en Forks. No quise ahondar en ese tema puesto que no existía confianza entre nosotros y, al parecer, no le acomodaba hablar de ellos. Seguramente era doloroso recordar. Rememorar a Charlie también era triste, aunque mi mente había seleccionado los momentos más felices y yo los había atesorado en mi corazón.

- Es suficiente – dije, dejando la bandeja de lado

- Sólo comiste un poco de fruta – me contradijo Edward – Prueba la tarta de chocolate

Negué suavemente con la cabeza.

- Si es necesario, te daré la comida en la boca – advirtió

- No soy un bebé – me quejé

- Pero te comportas como uno – replicó, tomando el tenedor

- No te atrevas – lo amenacé, apuntándolo con el dedo

Alice volvió justo en ese momento y entrecerró los ojos al notar la situación. Edward se tensó, pero al instante relajó su postura.

- No quiere comer más – explicó Edward

- Aún estoy un poco mareada – me defendí, mirando a Alice con ojos suplicantes

Nos miró a ambos y se sentó a mi lado.

- Está bien – acordó mi amiga

Le sonreí ampliamente y miré victoriosa a Edward. Tuve muchas ganas de sacarle la lengua, pero me contuve para demostrar mi supuesta madurez. Él bufó y dejó el tenedor en el plato.

- Edward, ¿podrías dejarnos solas? – pidió Alice – Necesito hablar con Bella

Sólo asintió y abandonó la sala. Era obvio que Alice no dejaría pasar este episodio.

- No sé qué te sucede ni por qué me lo ocultas – comenzó mi amiga – Pero no dejaré que te hagas daño

-Fue un simple desmayo – le aseguré - No hay nada de qué preocuparse

- El_ simple_ desmayo, como tú lo llamas, no es normal – contraatacó – No te has alimentado bien últimamente y eso repercute en tu organismo

No supe qué responder. Los mareos y el desmayo no eran normales. Además, mi inapetencia había evitado que comiera decentemente.

- Trataré de comer mejor - prometí

- Perfecto – sonrió Alice – Pero no te librarás de los análisis que te van a practicar el lunes a primera hora

Eso era una exageración, pero viniendo de Alice no me sorprendía.

- No es necesario – negué con la cabeza – Además, odio las agujas

- No seas infantil – me regañó – Si te portas bien, te darán un dulce

Me crucé de brazos, mientras mi _querida_ amiga soltaba una carcajada.

- ¡Familia! – gritó Emmett desde la entrada - ¡Ha llegado el rey de la casa!

- ¿Tenías que gritar? – dijo Rosalie, pegándole en el hombro

- Estoy haciendo una entrada triunfal – sonrió, caminando hacia nosotras seguido de Rose y Edward

- Trajimos algunas películas – avisó Rosalie - Y pensábamos hacer unas pizzas

- ¡Genial! ¡Llamaré a Jasper para que venga! – chilló Alice y subió corriendo las escaleras

Emmett y Edward encendieron la televisión para ver un partido de fútbol americano.

- No se preocupen – dijo irónica Rosalie – No necesito su ayuda

Los aludidos ni se inmutaron por el evidente reproche existente en la voz de Rose.

- Yo te ayudaré, Rose – anuncié - Además, debo familiarizarme con la comida

Cuando emití la segunda frase, Edward volteó a verme y me dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante. Sin darme cuenta, le respondí el gesto e inconscientemente mordí mi labio inferior.

Sentí la mirada de Rose sobre mí y, al verla, descubrí que había presenciado nuestro silencioso intercambio. Pensé que iba a rechazar mi ofrecimiento, pero asintió y nos dirigimos a la cocina. Comencé a cortar los ingredientes en absoluto silencio. Respetaría su decisión porque sabía que ella tenía razón. No era justo que yo engañara a quienes quiero y, en consecuencia, les hiciera daño. Nunca fue mi intención herir a nadie, pero tampoco podía revelar lo que me atormentaba.

- Lo lamento – susurró Rosalie tan bajo que creí imaginarlo

Levanté la vista asombrada por sus palabras y me emocioné al ver que sus azules ojos ya no eran fríos. ¿Ella lo lamentaba? Yo debía disculparme por actuar a sus espaldas.

- No tienes por qué – dije – Todo lo que me dijiste es verdad

- Aún así, fui demasiado dura contigo – contestó con su mirada clavada en mis ojos – Me dejé llevar por la rabia y lo siento – tomó mis manos entre las suyas- Sé que estás pasando por un momento muy duro y que necesitas más apoyo que nunca. No quiero que pienses que no me importas. Sabes que te adoro y que siempre te he considerado mi hermana perdida – sonrió – No quiero presionarte así que aguardaré hasta que tú decidas contarme lo qué te sucede.

La abracé con fuerza como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Unas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos producto de la emoción del momento. No tenía nada que perdonarle. Había sido ella misma. Rose siempre decía lo que pensaba y sentía, y yo la conocía muy bien. También sabía que le costaba mucho pedir disculpas, lo que demostraba el esfuerzo enorme que estaba haciendo por reconciliarse conmigo. Este distanciamiento entre nosotras me había dolido, pero ahora ya todo estaba arreglado.

- Además – agregó alejándose un poco de mí – Te compré algo y quiero que lo aceptes sin excusas

La miré con confusión mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de su bolso.

- Si pretendes fugarte de nuevo, al menos podrás avisarnos - sonrió, tendiéndome el paquete

Lo tomé entre mis manos y lo abrí de inmediato, ante la atenta mirada de mi amiga. Era un hermoso teléfono móvil blanco.

- Sé que no te gustan los regalos costosos – recordó – Por eso descarté un iphone o un blackberry.

- Es fantástico, Rose – dije – Pero no puedo aceptarlo…

- Sin excusas, Bella – me cortó – Estaré más tranquila si estás ubicable

- Pero … - traté de negarme

- Pero nada – me interrumpió nuevamente - Me tomé la libertad de registrar todos nuestros números en caso de que los necesites

- Sólo con una condición - señalé

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó, rodando los ojos

- Me dejarás pagártelo cuando tenga dinero - propuse

- No – negó de forma tajante

- Entonces, no puedo aceptarlo – concluí – Ya han hecho suficiente por mí. Esto – levanté el móvil – sería un abuso.

- Eres absurda, ¿sabes? – sonrió y supe que había ganado

- Creo que Alice y tú me lo recuerdan constantemente - sonreí

- Está bien – aceptó – Trato hecho

- Gracias – la abracé

El ambiente dentro de la cocina cambió radicalmente. Rose me comentó algunas estupideces que Emmett había dicho o hecho y yo no paraba de reírme. Terminamos de hacer las pizzas y las pusimos en el horno mientras limpiábamos los utensilios y la encimera.

Un olor exquisito inundó el lugar y no tardó en llegar Emmett.

- Supongo que reservaron dos de peperoni con extra queso para mi – dijo mirando el horno

- ¡Lo olvidé! – dijo Rose, golpeándose suavemente la frente – Incluso les puse champiñones a todas

Emmett la miró impactado, como si le hubieran dado la peor noticia de su vida. Apreté los labios para no reírme y delatar a Rose, pero no pude contenerme y solté una carcajada. Rosalie me siguió y Emmett nos miraba confuso. Unos cuantos segundos más tarde, Emmett entendió que era una broma.

- Con la comida no se juega – dijo, entrecerrando los ojos

- Fue divertido - reconocí

- Crueles – murmuró, saliendo de la cocina

Alice y Jasper se apoderaron de uno de los sillones, mientras Rosalie se sentaba en el regazo de Emmett en un sofá. No tuve más opción que sentarme en el sillón disponible junto a Edward, guardando la prudente distancia.

- ¿Qué película veremos? – pregunté, antes de morder mi trozo de pizza

- Paranormal Activity – respondió un sonriente Emmett

Tosí fuertemente a raíz del impacto. Él sabía perfectamente que odiaba las películas de terror por las pesadillas que originaban. Además, ya era de noche y la oscuridad le daría un aspecto aún más siniestro.

- ¿Quieres matarme? - inquirí

- Vamos, Bella – dijo con la boca llena – Es sólo una película

¡Claro! ¡Una película que no me dejaría dormir en días! ¡Una película que me erizaría los pelos de susto! ¡Una _simple _película!

- ¿Tienes miedo? – me desafió un Edward sonriente

- No – mentí, esquivando su mirada burlesca

Alice apagó la luz y puso en marcha la cinta. ¿Qué si tenía miedo? ¡Estaba aterrada! Estaba segura que no podría conciliar el sueño después de verla. Aguanté con todas mis fuerzas las ganas de gritar y llorar mientras veía la película. No era sano estar pendiente de semejante cinta. Despegué los ojos de la pantalla y miré a los demás. Rose veía interesada la película sin inmutarse siquiera al igual que Emmett, Jasper y Edward. Alice escondía su rostro en el cuello de Jasper cuando alguna escena la asustaba, pero nadie gritaba. Yo estaba temblando de susto. La tentación de encerrarme en mi habitación era atrayente, pero no le daría el gusto a Edward de burlarse de mí. Además, no quería estar sola en estos momentos.

Un grito proveniente de la televisión me sobresaltó y noté a Edward mirándome con disimulo. Recompuse mi postura y me concentré en la película. Dudaba que fuera una historia real. Más bien parecía ser una estrategia publicitaria. Una mano se posó en mi hombro. Pensé que era Edward, pero al notar que tenía ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, me levanté de un salto y grité con fuerza.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas y no entendí el motivo hasta que descubrí a Emmett tras el sillón. Puse una mano sobre mi frenético corazón.

- ¡Idiota! – lo insulté, caminando en su dirección – ¡Podría haber sufrido un ataque cardíaco!

- No seas exagerada, enana - rió Emmett, alejándose de mí - Sólo era una bromita

- ¡Una de muy mal gusto! –espeté, corriendo tras él

Era totalmente absurda la situación. Emmett era gigante y yo no podría hacerle el menor daño siquiera, aunque lo intentara.

- Fue gracioso – dijo Alice

Detuve la persecución.

- ¡Cómplices! – acusé, señalando a los demás

Todos continuaban disfrutando de la _bromita_ de Emmett a mi costa.

- Pensé que no tenías miedo – se burló Edward

Estaba roja de rabia.

- Perdón por no estar a tu altura – repuse con ironía, dejándome caer nuevamente en el sillón e ignorando la expresión extraña en el rostro de Edward

Las risas cesaron, mientras yo maldecía por lo bajo.

- Basta de películas por hoy – concluyó Jasper

Le sonreí agradecida.

- Sí – concordó Alice – Tengo sueño

- Yo también estoy cansada – aseguró Rose

- ¿Muy cansada? – preguntó con picardía Emmett, alzando las cejas sugestivamente

Todos rodamos los ojos ante tal proposición.

Luego de despedirnos, cada cual se dirigió a su habitación.

Dejé que el agua se calentara mientras me despojaba de mi ropa. Necesitaba un baño relajante antes de dormir. Me adentré en la tina y cerré los ojos. A pesar de querer mantener mi mente en blanco, dos ojos verdes inundaron mi mente. No cabían dudas que Edward era un hombre atractivo, pero no entendía cómo su presencia podía causar tal efecto en mí. Me intimidaba, pero no de un modo negativo. Sólo bastaba verlo para que mi corazón latiese frenético en mi pecho, mi respiración se entrecortara y mis mejillas se tiñeran de carmín. Me ponía nerviosa, pero no me incomodaba. Nunca ninguna persona del sexo masculino me había alterado de tal forma. ¿Qué tenía Edward Cullen que lo hacía diferente a los demás? De pronto me di cuenta que desconocía todo sobre él y que la razón de mi interés podría ser aquella. Él era todo un misterio para mí. Su atmósfera enigmática me intrigaba de sobremanera.

Salí de la tina cuando el agua estaba casi fría y me vestí con un cómodo pijama. Estaba cansada, pero no tenía intención de dormir. Salí de mi cuarto, haciendo el menor ruido posible, y bajé las escaleras en silencio. La casa estaba muda, así que supuse que los demás estarían en los brazos de Morfeo. Me di cuenta de mi error cuando estaba en la planta baja. Una melodía desconocida envolvía el ambiente. Sin proponérmelo, busqué el origen de la música y me topé con la puerta entreabierta de una habitación que los Cullen nunca utilizaban. No quería interrumpir, pero la curiosidad era superior. Asomé mi cabeza y vi a Edward sentado de espaldas a mí sobre un taburete frente a un gran y hermoso piano de cola negro, interpretando esos extraños acordes. Me alejé de la puerta y me apoyé en la pared, tratando de distinguir las emociones implícitas en la melodía. Sólo podía calificarla de una manera: desgarradora. La composición sólo contenía notas melancólicas, plagadas de sufrimiento, dolor y angustia. Sólo un alma herida podría tocar algo así. Tuve ganas de abrazarlo, pero me contuve. No era yo quién debía consolarlo y probablemente él no aceptaría que le tuviera compasión. Además, él pensaba que todos estaban durmiendo.

No quería invadir aún más su privacidad, así que lo dejé solo con su tormento. Sigilosamente caminé hacia las puertas que daban al jardín trasero. Desde ahí aún se oía la música. Me senté en uno de los escalones y apoyé mi cabeza en el ventanal. La noche estaba inusualmente despejada y se podían apreciar algunas estrellas que decoraban el firmamento. El viento helado me erizó la piel, pero necesitaba aire fresco. De pronto, la melodía cesó con acordes aún más tristes. Sin darme cuenta, una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. La tomé con mi mano y la observé. No sabía cuál era la lógica, pero hace tiempo que pocas cosas tenían sentido. Estaba tan ensimismada mirando esa gota salada que no me percaté cuándo Edward apareció hasta que se sentó a mi lado.

- Lamento haberte despertado – se excusó, con la mirada pérdida en un punto lejano

- No te preocupes – lo tranquilicé, volviendo a ver el cielo – No estaba durmiendo

Ninguno acotó algo. Cada cual estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Me dediqué a disfrutar de la fría noche con los ojos cerrados. A pesar del silencio, sentía su presencia. La brisa me trasladó a tiempos pasados que ansiosamente añoraba repetir, pero sabía que era imposible. Un recuerdo nítido llegó a mi mente. Las nocturnas conversaciones que sostenía con Charlie, sentados en el jardín y acompañados de un exquisito chocolate caliente que sólo él sabía preparar. También rememoré las consecuencias de esas tertulias. Renée regañando a mi padre por haberme mantenido en la intemperie y ser el causante de un leve resfrío.

- Deberías sonreír más seguido – dijo Edward, logrando que me sobresalte – Te ves adorable

Abrí abruptamente los ojos y vi que me observaba. Instantáneamente me sonrojé ante su cumplido.

- ¿En qué pensabas? – preguntó

- Sólo recordaba – suspiré – Todo tiempo pasado fue mejor

Se quedó en silencio y desvió su mirada al oscuro horizonte.

- Discrepo contigo – señaló, luego de unos minutos – Antes no sucedían menos cosas malas, sólo que la gente las echa al olvido. Si una persona sólo recuerda lo negativo, puede afirmar que todo tiempo pasado fue peor.

Analicé sus palabras y me di cuenta que, aunque hablara en tercera persona, se refería a él. Su ceño estaba levemente fruncido y parecía más una reflexión interna que una conversación.

- Además, no sabemos qué nos depara el futuro – agregó – Puede que lo que consideremos _mejor_ aún no ocurra.

- Aún así – contradije - ¿Qué provecho existe en rescatar sólo lo negativo? Eso sólo causa daño. Los sucesos desfavorables lastiman, pero lo más reconfortante es atesorar las cosas buenas. Una sonrisa, una caricia, un abrazo…

Mi voz se perdió en el silencio de la noche. Cerré los ojos y me permití soñar con que Charlie rozaba suavemente mi mejilla con su mano y depositaba un tierno beso en la frente. ¡Cuánto lo extrañaba!

Edward no replicó, pero sentía su mirada en mí. De pronto, recordé la composición.

- Por cierto, hermosa melodía – dije, aún con los ojos cerrados – Dolorosamente hermosa

- Sí. - respondió sin ningún matiz en su voz

- ¿Quién es su autor? - pregunté

Aguardé unos minutos la respuesta, pero sólo hubo silencio. Abrí lentamente los ojos y me sorprendí al darme cuenta que estaba sola. Edward se había ido, dejándome en un absoluto desconcierto.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! También muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia de manera silenciosa._

_Les traigo un nuevo capítulo en medio del caos que se ha producido en mi país. Como muchos saben, un terremoto de gran magnitud azotó a Chile la madrugada del sábado. Las imágenes son desgarradoras y sólo espero que nos recuperemos pronto. No dudo en la fuerza y solidaridad con que contamos. Los bienes materiales se pueden reponer, pero la gran cantidad de personas que perdieron la vida es una tragedia. A las personas que perdieron a algún ser querido o a aquellas que buscan desesperadamente a sus familias, toda la fe y fuerza en estos duros momentos. Los apoyaremos en todo lo que nos sea posible! Cariños especiales a quienes pertenecen a las VII y VIII regiones!_

_Hay muchas campañas de ayuda. Sólo entren a Facebook y encontrarán muchos grupos serios reunidos con el fin de brindar ayuda a quienes más la necesitan. También se realizará una Teletón el día viernes con el objeto de reunir al menos 15 mil millones de pesos. Si puedes, colaboren! Muchos lo necesitan…_

_Vivo en Santiago y aún no sé en qué estado quedó todo allá. En este momento estoy en el sur de Chile, pero en esta ciudad las consecuencias no fueron graves. Aún hay réplicas y se estima que continuaran por meses. El temor aún no pasa y la desesperación entre la gente crece cada vez más. No puedo decirles con certeza cuándo actualizaré ya que la electricidad se corta sin aviso previo. Volveré cuando pueda, sólo les pido comprensión y paciencia._

_**¡¡¡FUERZA CHILE!!!**_

_Un abrazo,_

_Chemita_

* * *

_Como no se pueden responder los reviews anónimos de manera privada, lo haré aquí:_

_-dianita: Me alegro muchísimo que la historia te guste! Bella ha sufrido mucho, pero pronto todo se iluminará para ella… será una especie de tregua! Gracias por estar pendiente de las actualizaciones y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado!_

_-lorecullen: Gracias por tus felicitaciones! Seguiré escribiendo… No se librarán tan fácilmente de mí! Jajaja Nos leemos!_

_-Seanen: Gracias por seguir la historia! Me emociona que te guste! Espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios!_

_-Little Hope: Paciencia… No prejuzguen a ninguno de los personajes sin conocerlos a fondo!_

_-Julieta C: Rose y Bella se reconciliaron, aunque recordemos que Rosalie tiene una personalidad fuerte y no olvidará fácilmente… Estará atenta a cada movimiento de Bella! Todos maldicen al desconocido, pero realmente él fue considerado con Bella… No puedo decir nada más, sólo hay que esperar que la historia transcurra! Nos leemos!_

_-vivi2002: Qué bueno que la historia te guste! Falta aún para conocer la identidad del desconocido… Mientras tanto, disfruta del fic! _

_-__ *Kagome H.*: En esta historia, todos son humanos y, por lo tanto, son capaces de cometer errores. La diferencia radica en cómo repararlos. Espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios!_

_-Trisss: Me alegro mucho que el fic te agrade! Rosalie sospecha algo, pero no tiene la certeza de nada. Al menos, cedió y arregló la situación con Bella! La razón de la presencia de Edward en el cementerio ya se aclaró. Nos leemos!_

_-AinaRa: Aquí está el capítulo! Ojalá te guste!_

_-Poison_Ivy.e: Me emociona saber que mis actualizaciones te alegran el día! Aunque esta historia esté narrada desde el punto de vista de Bella, no se centra sólo en ella ni implica que los demás personajes no tengan importancia. De hecho, algunos tendrán una relevancia trascendental que afectará la vida de Bella. Agradezco enormemente tus felicitaciones! Me alegra mucho que mi forma de escribir te agrade! Ojalá este capítulo no te haya desilusionado! Te agregaré a MSN, pero no me conecto mucho. Cualquier cosa, la vía más eficaz es por e-mail o MP. Nos leemos!_

_: No te mueras antes de leer el final! Prométeme que resistirás! Jajaja Debo reconocer que, en ciertos momentos, la maldad me domina. Pero en este caso, no lo hago por maldad. Simplemente, las cosas no pueden ser fáciles. Falta para conocer la identidad del desconocido, así que por mientras espero que disfrutes de la historia! Espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios!_

_-libia: Me alegro mucho que la historia te guste! Aún falta para saber si es Edward o no… Nos leemos!_

_-Ada: Gracias por sacar la voz y opinar! Me emociona que la historia te agrade! Ojalá este capítulo no te haya desilusionado! Nos leemos!_

_-Ross: Bella no quiere reconocer su arrepentimiento, pero la situación la superó y ahora debe asumir las consecuencias… Los impulsos nunca son buenos consejeros, pero también hay que entender su situación. Habrán acercamientos entre Bella y Edward… En cuanto a tus candidatos, uno de ellos es! Jajaja Lo siento, pero no puedo darte ninguna pista… Sólo te pido paciencia y espero que disfrutes la historia! Espero seguir leyendo tus interesantes comentarios!_

_-alnath_taurus: Me alegro que la historia sea de tu agrado! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado! Nos leemos!_

_-Vanina: Aquí está otro capítulo que espero te guste! Cualquier crítica constructiva, es bien recibida! Nos leemos!_

_-sofia: Sé que a veces la intriga es insoportable, pero la espera valdrá la pena! ¿Qué te pareció este capítulo? Espero leer tus opiniones!_

_-CurlyGoth: En este fic, nadie es perfecto. Como ya he dicho, todos son humanos y en consecuencia cometen errores. El desconocido tiene sus motivos, pero los conoceremos más adelante. Nos leemos!_

_-ivi: Me alegro mucho que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que éste también! Los recuerdos serán difíciles de borrar, pero son las consecuencias de su decisión y debe asumirlas. Bella no se está alimentando bien y no ha podido dormir tranquilamente… Todo ha sucedido muy rápido y ella aún no lo asimila. Espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios!_

_-je_tatica: Qué bien que la historia te agrade! El extraño tiene sus razones, así que es mejor no juzgarlo antes de tiempo…Nos leemos!_

_-Jandhare: Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones y por seguir este fic! Tus teorías son interesantes… No puedo decir más porque adelantaría la historia! Espero que te guste este capítulo y seguir leyendo tus comentarios! _

_-mari: Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado! Nos leemos!_

_-sofia: Aquí está un nuevo capítulo! Ojalá te guste! Gracias por leer!_

_-Ada: Lamento la demora, pero estaba disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones. No tengo ningún viaje planeado, así que les regalaré muchos capítulos como recompensa por mi prolongada ausencia! Gracias por tus buenos deseos! Espero que este capítulo no te defraude y opines sobre él! Un abrazo!_

_-jessica isabella cullen: Me alegro mucho que la historia te guste! Como he dicho, la identidad del desconocido aún no se revelará… Por ahora, veremos cómo evoluciona el estado de salud de Renée y el avance en la relación de Edward y Bella. Un abrazo! _

_-natii chahin: Estoy feliz que el fic sea de tu agrado! Aquí está un nuevo capítulo que espero te guste! Espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios!_


	13. Ilusiones

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. _

**Capítulo 12 : Ilusiones**

Edward me evitaba desde aquella noche.

Lo veía con poca frecuencia. Pasaba los días fuera y llegaba a cenar a veces. Ya no me hablaba directamente y si nuestras miradas se cruzaban, él desviaba la suya de inmediato.

Mi inocente pregunta lo desconcertó, pero su actitud me dejó perpleja. ¿Qué representaba aquella melodía para él?

Por mucho que haya pensado en el motivo de su reacción, no he descifrado qué fue aquello que le molestó. Mi intención nunca ha sido incomodarlo, pero ignoro qué sucedió. Edward es todo un misterio para mí. Daba la apariencia de ser hermético y de encerrarse en sí mismo. Generalmente no demostraba emociones ni sentimientos, salvo aquella noche.

Unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento. Al pensar en Edward, me introducía inconscientemente en una burbuja de la que por alguna razón no deseaba salir.

-Adelante – dije, mientras terminaba de cepillar mi cabello

Alice asomó su cabeza y me mostró una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Lista?

Asentí con resignación mientras me ponía de pie y cogía el teléfono móvil. A pesar de que me había comprometido a comer mejor, mi amiga insistía en realizarme algunos análisis para descartar cualquier diagnóstico médico desfavorable. Era una exageración, pero había notado a Alice muy preocupada por mi salud. Luego del desmayo, había sentido algunos leves mareos. Me sentía muy cansada y somnolienta por mi reciente insomnio. Pasaba las noches tratando de conciliar el sueño y sólo lograba dormir ya entrada la madrugada. La consecuencia del desvelo era un rostro agotado y un sueño insoportable durante el día. Algunas veces me permitía una siesta que me recomponía en gran medida.

Las pesadillas continuaban, pero ya no eran aterradoras. Por algún inexplicable motivo, me despertaba con una extraña sensación de alivio y esperanza.

El recuerdo del encuentro aún subsistía, pero me parecía lejano y en ocasiones como si se tratara de otra persona. Me sentía ajena a toda esa situación y aquello permitía sobrellevarlo de mejor manera.

Me subí al asiento del copiloto del Porshe de Alice y nos encaminamos rumbo al Hospital, aquel lugar que se había convertido en un tormento, pero también en un refugio. Pasaba casi todo el día con mi madre. Renée estaba, como dicen los médicos, "estable dentro de su gravedad". Los medicamentos le ayudaban a soportar el dolor y su expresión era optimista. Me recluía ahí, en ese cuarto blanquecino, para evitar en parte la indiferencia de Edward. Me dolía que me ignorase y también me enfadaba puesto que no había hecho nada para merecer su desprecio. Además, no quería que mi presencia impidiese su convivencia familiar. Si yo era la razón por la que pasaba todo el día fuera de casa, yo era quien debía desaparecer. Nadie manifestó ninguna opinión sobre el cambio de actitud de Edward, pero veía reflejadas en sus rostros la confusión y extrañeza. Sin embargo, mi esfuerzo por darle más espacio era en vano. Emmett o Rosalie me relataban su diario vivir y nunca mencionaban a Edward. Jamás pregunté por él. No quería estar en la mira y Alice intuiría de inmediato que algo ocurrió. Pero no podía dejar de preguntarme qué demonios sucedía con Edward.

Suspiré pesadamente.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Alice con el ceño levemente fruncido

Había olvidado dónde me encontraba y con quién. Alice era muy perceptiva.

-Pensaba en los análisis – mentí rápidamente, mirando el paisaje por la ventana – Sabes que no soporto ver u oler sangre.

Alice rió, burlándose de mi aversión.

-Te recompensaré – susurró más para ella que para mí

Giré automáticamente el rostro y sus ojos brillaban de anticipación.

-¿Qué tramas? – interrogué, entrecerrando los ojos

No respondió, sólo se limitó a sonreír con fingida inocencia mientras estacionaba el coche fuera del Hospital.

Bufé y bajé del automóvil.

Caminamos por los interminables pasillos hasta que llegamos frente a una señora de edad avanzada, sentada tras un pequeño escritorio caoba.

-Buenos días, Señora Cope – saludó con amabilidad Alice

-¡Qué gusto verte, pequeña! – exclamó la señora, abrazando a mi amiga - ¿Qué te trae por esos lados?

-Mi amiga Bella tiene cita con el doctor Banner – informó

-Tomen asiento – sonrió la anciana – Enseguida la atenderá.

Nos sentamos en unos cómodos sofás blancos a unos cuantos metros de la puerta del despacho.

-¿De dónde la conoces? – le pregunté a Alice

-El Señor Banner es el médico de la familia y gran amigo de Carlisle – respondió – La Señora Cope ha sido su secretaria desde siempre.

-¿En qué área se especializa? – indagué con la esperanza de que él tratara a Renée.

-Sólo se dedica a medicina general – contestó con tristeza, adivinando mis intenciones – Era cirujano, pero debido a su edad, ahora sólo se especializa en consultas.

Bajé la mirada y Alice inmediatamente me alentó.

-No te preocupes – dijo con más entusiasmo – He pedido referencias y el doctor Smith es muy competente.

Mi sonrisa quedó sólo en un intento que resultó ser una mueca.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y un hombre de mediana estatura perteneciente a la tercera edad, con el cabello blanco y unos enormes anteojos, nos dirigió una dulce sonrisa.

-¡Alice! – saludó, extendiendo sus brazos

Mi amiga se levantó de un salto y el Señor Banner la envolvió en un familiar abrazo. Me puse de pie y el médico se separó de mi amiga, al notar mi presencia.

- Tú debes ser Isabella – sonrió con calidez

- Sólo Bella – corregí, correspondiendo su gesto

Entramos a su despacho y tomó asiento frente a nosotras.

-Y bien, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? – preguntó con profesionalismo

Alice inmediatamente me observó para no perderse ningún detalle de mi relato.

-Sufrí un desmayo hace unos cuantos días - puntualicé

-¿Sueles sentir ese tipo de decaimientos con frecuencia? - interrogó

-Últimamente me he sentido más cansada que de costumbre – respondí – A veces tengo mareos e inapetencia y no he podido dormir bien.

El Señor Banner entrecerró los ojos y me evaluó velozmente con la mirada. Anotó algo en una ficha y alzó el rostro.

-¿Existe alguna probabilidad que estés embarazada? – preguntó con cautela

Me congelé.

¿Yo? ¿Embarazada? No, no podía ser cierto. ¿Estaba esperando un hijo del desconocido que compró mi virginidad? No, no podía ser cierto.

Comencé a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza, como si con ese simple gesto la sola posibilidad desapareciera.

Las carcajadas de Alice me sacaron del shock.

-¡Imposible! – dijo entre risas – A menos que estemos frente a la nueva Virgen María

Mi amiga aún creía que era virgen. No podía sacarla de su error sin confesárselo todo, por lo que sonreí forzadamente.

-No quise ser indiscreto – se disculpó el doctor – Pero tienes los síntomas. Te practicaré algunos análisis y así sabremos con certeza qué sucede.

Asentí, incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra coherente.

¡Dios! ¿Qué pasaría si realmente estaba embarazada? ¿Cómo decírselo a Renée? Su estado era lo bastante delicado para alterarla con una noticia tan inesperada. Esa noche no estaba en mis días fértiles y el extraño usó protección…. Sabía, sin embargo, que el riesgo siempre está presente. Pero, de ser así, ¿por qué? El destino no podía jugar sus cartas de manera tan cruel.

Salimos del consultorio, luego de despedirnos del Doctor Banner con la promesa de volver cuando los resultados estén listos.

-Estás muy pálida – notó Alice con preocupación y una orden médica en sus manos

-No es nada – respondí – Salgamos de todo esto de una buena vez

Estaba tan ensimismada que ni siquiera el olor a óxido y sal lograron sacarme de mi aturdimiento. Sentía la mirada de Alice fija en mí, pero no hice contacto visual con ella en ningún momento.

-Los resultados estarán listos esta misma tarde – informó la encargada

Agradecí su atención, antes de ponerme el abrigo.

-Quiero ver a Renée un momento – dije en un susurro al abandonar el laboratorio

-Tengo que hacer unas llamadas – contestó – Te esperaré en el coche

Asentí y me dirigí a los elevadores.

Mi madre tenía mejor aspecto, pero sus ojos denotaban cansancio y desánimo. Se veía extremadamente vulnerable. Me sentí fatal por poder agravar su estado en caso de estar embarazada. ¿Qué pensaría de mí? Una enfermera le estaba dando de comer.

-Yo me encargo – aseguré

La enfermera salió de la habitación y me acerqué a Renée para abrazarla.

-¿Cómo amaneciste? – pregunté, tomando una cucharada de sopa

-Bien – respondió simplemente, abriendo la boca y sorbiendo el líquido

Sus ojos me analizaron y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué sucede, hija? – preguntó con cautela

La intuición de las madres nunca falla, pero no admitiría mi incertidumbre frente a ella.

-Nada – negué con la cabeza, desviando la mirada

-Bella…

-Todo está en orden – mentí

Me lanzó una mirada que dejaba en claro que no creía mis palabras.

- Ven – dijo, moviéndose un poco y dejándome un espacio a su lado

Me acosté junto a ella y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, procurando no aplastar las vías intravenosas ni los múltiples cables que la conectaban a una infinidad de máquinas. Envolvió mis hombros con un brazo y acarició mi cabello.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿cierto? - susurró

-Sólo abrázame – pedí en voz casi inaudible, dominando las lágrimas que provocaban un nudo en mi garganta

Me estrechó contra su débil cuerpo aún más y pasé un brazo sobre su cintura, aferrándome a ella como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. En este instante, Renée estaba jugando el rol de madre y en cierta modo eso me tranquilizada. Me sentía libre de alguna manera, como si algún tipo de responsabilidad ya no cargara sobre mí. Volvía a ser la hija a quien ella debía proteger frente al mundo. ¡Qué cómoda era aquella sensación! Pero también era transitoria.

Cuando salí de su habitación, luego de despedirme de mi madre minutos más tarde con un ansioso abrazo, me encerré en el cuarto de baño destinado a los parientes de los pacientes ubicado en el pasillo próximo a la salida. Cerré con seguro y liberé todo el llanto contenido, doblándome de dolor y cubriendo mi boca con ambas manos para evitar ser oída. Los gritos sofocados desgarraban mi garganta, pero necesitaba imperiosamente dejar salir toda la preocupación que sentía y la eventual decepción que provocaría si todo resultaba ser cierto. Mordí el dorso de mi mano para desahogar mi impotencia y la otra mano descansó inconscientemente sobre mi vientre plano. No, no podía ni siquiera darme el lujo de imaginarlo.

Enderecé mi postura y me mojé la cara en reiteradas ocasiones, buscando en vano eliminar todo rastro de lágrimas. No podía dejar de Alice me viera así, pero mis ojos estaban hinchados y rojos. Estaba cansada de ocultar mis emociones, así que salí del baño sin importarme que pudiesen pensar.

Caminé hacia el estacionamiento y de inmediato vi el llamativo automóvil de Alice. Ella estaba frente al volante y tecleaba rápidamente algo en su celular. Se sobresaltó cuando abrí la puerta del copiloto.

-¡Me asustaste! – chilló, llevándose una mano al corazón

Al mirarme fijamente, frunció el ceño. Noté que se percató de la irritación de mis ojos, pero no pretendía dar explicaciones. Me subí al coche, dejando que ella pensara lo que quisiese.

-Lo siento – me disculpé, mirando por la ventana mientras ella ponía en marcha el vehículo – Estabas muy concentrada

-Sólo enviaba algunos correos electrónicos – respondió simplemente

Luego de ese breve intercambio de palabras, nos sumimos en un silencio algo incómodo. Sentía la mirada de Alice sobre mí, tal vez pensando en que estaría llorando nuevamente, pero yo seguía disimulando contemplar el frondoso paisaje que pasaba a una gran velocidad.

Mi mente no me daba tregua y se empeñaba en pensar en la posibilidad de estar embarazada. ¿Qué haría con un bebé? No tenía trabajo y, por lo tanto, carecía de sustento económico. Si realmente llevaba un niño en mi vientre, me convertiría en madre soltera. No tendría estabilidad familiar. No podría brindarle un hogar con un padre presente. Tendría que salir adelante sola. Sin embargo, ello no me preocupaba mayormente. A pesar de la debilidad externa, era una mujer fuerte. Podría afrontarlo. Lo que más me preocupaba era la reacción de Renée y, en segundo lugar, la de los Cullen.

Estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos y no me percaté hacia dónde nos dirigíamos. Noté que no era el trayecto a la casa de los Cullen. Alice tomó la autopista que conducía al área financiero y legal de Forks.

-¿Adónde vamos? - pregunté, rompiendo el silencio

- Tengo que recoger unos documentos – sonrió – Será sólo un momento

Aparcó frente a un enorme rascacielos cuya fachada estaba recubierta de vidrio sólido. Debía tener al menos 30 pisos y ser el edificio más elegante de todo Forks. Una placa de bronce rezada _"C&B asociados"_. Ese nombre…. lo había oído antes, pero ¿dónde?

Alice aparcó en el estacionamiento subterráneo.

-Te esperaré aquí – anuncié

-Acompáñame – pidió

-Pero…

-Vamos – me interrumpió – No tardaremos

-Está bien – acepté resignada

Subimos al ascensor y mi amiga apretó el botón número 15. Alice se notaba algo ansiosa, pero no pregunté. Sólo quería que el tiempo transcurriera lo más rápido posible para conocer el resultado de los análisis. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y dieron paso a un recibidor lujosamente decorado en tonos marrones. Al fondo, había un gran buró atendido por una mujer rubia de aspecto arrogante que nos lanzó una mirada despectiva.

-Vuelvo en un instante – me susurró mi amiga

¿Para qué quería que la acompañara? Entrecerré los ojos, pero ella sólo me sonrió. Percibí un brillo de travesura en su mirada. Antes que pudiese preguntar algo al respecto, ella se acercó el escritorio.

-Buenas tardes, Jessica – saludó Alice cortésmente, pero con indiferencia

Eso era extraño. Generalmente Alice era siempre amable. Eso sólo indicaba que Jessica no era digna de confianza.

-Buenas tardes, Señorita Cullen – respondió la aludida

Y desapareció de mi vista tras entrar a un despacho como si fuese su casa. ¿Por qué Alice se comportaba con familiaridad en este lugar? Me senté lo más lejos de la secretaria y tomé una revista al azar. Intenté concentrarme en un artículo, pero la tal Jessica no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Alcé la mirada para encararla silenciosamente y ella, al verse descubierta, desvío la vista. Volví a mirar la revista. Pasaron algunos minutos cuando escuché pasos. Me puse de pie, pensando que era Alice. De inmediato maldije a mi amiga por dejarme sola y a mí misma por estar en el lugar menos adecuado en el momento más inoportuno.

-¿Bella? – preguntó sorprendido - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se veía deslumbrante en ese traje oscuro, sus cabellos levemente desordenados y sus ojos intensamente verdes. Volvía a acaparar la atención de Jessica, quien ahora miraba la escena sin ningún tapujo. Me quedé muda por el impacto que significó su presencia. Traté de buscar palabras en mi cabeza, pero sólo lo vi fijamente. Sabía que esperaba una respuesta así que intenté decir algo.

-Yo… - musité

-¡Edward! -gritó emocionada Alice

¡Gracias a Dios por aparecer! Estaba feliz por su interrupción. Ambos nos volteamos hacia ella.

-¡Qué alegría verte! – dijo con entusiasmo

-A mí también me da gusto, Alice – respondió un poco confuso Edward, mirándonos alternadamente - ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrían?

-Era una sorpresa – sonrió mi amiga

En ese momento, sonó el móvil de Alice y se apresuró a contestar. No sé por qué, pero me dio la impresión que ella había tramado algo más que este inesperado encuentro y que esa llamada no era del todo casual.

-Hola, Jazz - saludó - ¡Oh! – nos miró con fingida sorpresa en su rostro - No, no te preocupes. Estaré ahí en 10 minutos.

Colgó y me miró directamente.

-Lo siento, Bella – puso cara de tristeza – Los planes que teníamos para comer juntas tendrán que postergarse.

¿Planes? En ningún minuto habíamos hablado de eso. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Alice? ¿Acaso pretendía que….? No, no se atrevería.

-¡Edward! – exclamó, como si recién se le hubiese ocurrido una idea - ¿Por qué no llevas a almorzar a Bella? Iría con ella, pero Jasper me necesita urgentemente.

Se atrevió. ¡Maldito duende con alma de Cupido! La iba a matar lenta y tortuosamente. ¿Cómo me dejaba con él? _Ella no sabía de su indiferencia hacia mí_ respondí internamente.

-Claro – accedió Edward, no muy convencido

-Alice…

-Después hablamos, Bella – me interrumpió y salió disparada hacia el ascensor

Me quedé de pie frente a él, con la cabeza gacha mirando mis manos. Debía ponerle fin a esta situación tan embarazosa, pero Edward se me adelantó.

-Tengo que revisar un expediente – informó claramente incómodo - Si quieres, puedes esperar en mi oficina.

-No es necesario – negué con la cabeza – No quiero importunarte. Será mejor que me vaya a casa.

Me giré con la intención de alejarme de él, pero Edward no lo permitió. Cogió mi brazo y me volteó. Lo miré asombrada por aquel gesto.

-Por favor – susurró

Me observaba detenidamente y expectante. Estaba muy cerca. Podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre mi cabello y la ligera presión que ejercía su mano en mi antebrazo. Realmente no lo entendía. Un instante parecía incómodo y al siguiente ilusionado.

Un almuerzo con él no me haría daño, ¿cierto?

-Está bien – me rendí

Sonrió tan arrebatadoramente que sentí mis piernas temblar. Le devolví la sonrisa sin ser consciente de ello.

Jessica me lanzó una mirada venenosa mientras Edward me conducía hacia su despacho.

-Toma asiento – indicó - Regreso en un momento

Me acomodé en uno de los sillones de su amplia oficina y observé. La fachada de vidrio ofrecía una vista panorámica de la ciudad, mientras la pared opuesta estaba repleta de libros ordenados cuidadosamente. En el otro extremo, habían dos sofás y una elegante mesa de centro. Su escritorio estaba cubierto de carpetas y papeles.

Me acerqué al estante y vi que se trataba de Códigos, libros de derecho y algunas leyes dispersas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-No encuentro las declaraciones del caso Marshall… - se calló al verme

Un hombre joven de cabello negro y ojos oscuros me miraba con sorpresa.

-Lo siento- se disculpó – Pensé que Edward estaría aquí

-Regresa en un momento – repetí sus palabras

-Lo esperaré, si no te molesta – sonrió y unos hoyuelos aparecieron en su rostro

Sonreí, dándole a entender que su presencia no me incomodaba.

-Por cierto, soy Jacob Black – extendió su mano – Socio de Edward

-Bella Swan – me presenté, mientras se la estrechaba – Amiga de Alice Cullen

-¿Alice? ¿Dónde está ese pequeño demonio? Hace un buen tiempo que no la molesto

Solté una carcajada ante su comentario.

-Estuvo aquí, pero desapareció rápidamente – respondí, recordando su huida

-Como un huracán - bromeó

Edward entró mientras controlaba mi risa y alzó una ceja al vernos.

-Jacob – masculló de manera cortante - ¿Necesitas algo?

-Oh, sí – sonrió divertido - Las declaraciones del caso Marshall

Edward rebuscó sobre su escritorio y le tendió una carpeta a Jacob.

-¿Algo más? – inquirió impaciente

-No sé… - se burló, poniendo un dedo en su barbilla – Déjame pensar

-Black…. – gruñó

-Está bien, está bien – dijo Jacob alzando las manos a modo de defensa– Los dejo en paz

Edward le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, pero Jacob lo ignoró y me miró.

-Un gusto conocerte, Bella - sonrió – Espero verte pronto a ti y a la saltimbanqui

-Le daré tu mensaje - reí

-Disfruta, Cullen – murmuró mientras salía de la oficina.

Edward bufó y se dirigió a la puerta para sostenerla.

-¿Nos vamos?

Caminé con él a mi lado en silencio y abordamos el ascensor sin darle ningún tipo de explicación a Jessica, quien nos miraba desconcertada.

No levanté la vista en ningún momento, pero miré de reojo cómo Edward jugaba nervioso con sus manos y las llaves de su carro. Esto era realmente incómodo. Tal vez él se sentía comprometido, pero no quería obligarlo a hacer algo que no quisiese.

-Edward – lo llamé

Lo observé antes de continuar. Su atractivo era innegable. ¿Qué haría un hombre como él con una mujer simple y corriente como yo? Probablemente, sería una pérdida de tiempo. Estaba abusando de su buena voluntad y no podía permitirlo.

-No es necesario que te sacrifiques…

-Bella – me interrumpió- Créeme que no es un sacrificio

-Pero…

-Nada de peros – me cortó nuevamente – Quiero hacerlo

Ante esa declaración y su maravillosa sonrisa, me callé y todas las futuras protestas murieron en mis labios. _Quería hacerlo _repetía mi mente una y otra vez.

-A menos que tú no lo desees - agregó segundos más tarde

-¡No! – chillé, ansiosa de aclarar sus pensamientos y luego recompuse mi voz para hablar más calmadamente – Por mí está bien

Como todo un caballero, abrió la puerta para que subiera y luego él se puso frente al volante. El trayecto transcurrió en silencio, hasta que minutos más tarde aparcó frente a la fechada de un sencillo, pero acogedor restaurant llamado _"La Bella Italia"_. El lugar era agradable y el ambiente parecía ser familiar. Pensaba que Edward estaba acostumbrado a restaurantes finos y elegantes, pero jamás imaginé que él frecuentara ese tipo de lugares tan simples. Una vez más, Edward Cullen me sorprendía.

Una escultural anfitriona batió sus pestañas tratando de ser coqueta al percatarse de la presencia del hombre que estaba a mi lado, como si yo no existiera. De pronto, me sentí ofendida. Edward estaba conmigo. Perfectamente podría ser mi novio o mi marido. Ella no debería seducir a hombres acompañados por otras mujeres. Me golpeé mentalmente. ¿Quién podría pensar que este joven tan atractivo podía fijarse en una castaña sin gracia? Bufé ante esa verdad absoluta. Sus esfuerzos por atraer su atención era notorios, sin embargo, Edward la ignoró olímpicamente mientras me miraba fijamente.

-Mesa para dos – anunció con su aterciopelada voz, sin despegar sus ojos de mi sonrojado rostro.

-Síganme – pidió la mujer un tanto molesta por no atraer su atención.

Contorneó sus caderas en un afán de que él se fijara en aquella parte de su anatomía, pero él seguía inmune a sus encantos. Por alguna razón desconocida, esa actitud me alivió. Caminamos detrás de ella hasta que nos guió a una mesa en el centro, rodeado de comensales charlando amenamente y en voz alta. Iba a tomar asiento, pero Edward me tomó suavemente del brazo poniéndome de pie.

-Quisiéramos algo más privado – anunció, mirándola por primera vez y deslizando un billete de 20 dólares en su mano sin tocarla.

-Por supuesto – sonrió encantada y nos indicó el camino con un ademán de cabeza– Por aquí

Esta vez nos ubicó en una mesa aislada y oculta por una mampara de vidrio oscuro, rodeada de dos confortables sillones rojos. Nos entregó la carta y fingí estar concentrada en ella.

-De inmediato tomarán su pedido – sonrió, mirando sólo a Edward y desapareció.

Lo que me intrigaba saber era porqué Edward no le había prestado atención. La mujer era hermosa, sin embargo él tenía su mirada fija en mí.

Ambos nos dedicamos a leer las sugerencias del chef, sin cruzar palabra.

-Lamento eso – murmuró súbitamente, indicando el camino por donde había salido la anfitriona.

-Podrías evitarlo – respondí sin pensar

Al percatarme de mis palabras, me sonrojé y bajé la vista al menú.

-¿Evitarlo? – preguntó totalmente confundido

Ya había comenzado, así que continuaría con mi verborrea.

-Si no las deslumbraras – expliqué – no revolotearían a tu alrededor buscando llamar tu atención

-No pretendo deslumbrar - contestó

-Quizás no seas consciente de ello, pero produces una gran impresión - concluí

Agradecí que el camarero llegara en ese preciso instante. No podía seguir hablando de lo que Edward me provocaba, utilizando a otras mujeres como pretexto.

El joven, que no debía superar los 20 años, me sonrió cálidamente y se la devolví de la misma manera. Pensé que la anfitriona comentaría con sus compañeras de trabajo el atractivo de mi acompañante y pronto todas se turnarían para verlo. Me alegré al saber que quien nos atendería sería un hombre.

-Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Tyler y estoy a su servicio – se presentó - ¿Qué desean beber?

-Una coca-cola por favor

-Una copa de chardonnay reserva 2008 Caliterra – pidió con autoridad

-¿Decidieron lo que ordenarán o les gustaría alguna recomendación? – preguntó luego de apuntar las bebidas

-Quiero los ravioles de setas, por favor – respondí, devolviéndole la carta

-Tomaré la pasta di mare – anunció Edward, quien parecía ansioso a que el mesero se fuera

Tomó nota de la orden y cogió la carta de Edward.

-Volveré enseguida con su pedido – avisó, guiñándome un ojo y acto seguido salió de la sala que sólo nosotros ocupábamos

-¿Sólo yo deslumbro? – preguntó son sorna, reclinando su espalda en el sillón.

-Paso totalmente desapercibida en comparación a ti – repliqué

-No te ves a ti misma con claridad – susurró más para él que para mí

Preferí no responderle, aunque tenía claro que estaba en un error. Me veía con claridad, tal vez con demasiada claridad. ¿Para qué engañarme? Yo sabía cómo era y debía conformarme. No podía aspirar a otra cosa.

Tyler irrumpió nuevamente con una enorme bandeja sobre su hombro. Dejó las bebidas y los platos sobre la mesa.

-Cualquier cosa que necesiten, no duden en llamarme – me guiñó nuevamente el ojo y se retiró

Edward bufó y tomó un sorbo de vino.

-Nunca respondiste mi pregunta – inquirió, cogiendo la pasta con un tenedor

Desvié la vista de mi apetecible plato y la clavé en él.

-No has hecho ninguna – dije con confusión

Masticó lentamente, recorriendo mi rostro con la mirada.

-¿Qué hacían Alice y tú en mi oficina? – interrogó curioso

Cobardemente, comí para pensar qué decirle. Tragué y opté por la verdad.

-Dijo que tenía que recoger unos documentos

Frunció el ceño y siguió bebiendo.

-Ya entiendo – murmuró – Ustedes no tenían planes

Negué con la cabeza, temerosa de que pensara que yo había tramado todo esto.

-Alice – suspiró

-Sí…

Continuamos comiendo en un incómodo silencio. De repente sentía su mirada, pero cuando lo sorprendía él se concentraba nuevamente en su comida.

-Esme comentó que estás buscando un departamento – dije con la intención de iniciar una conversación

-De hecho, ahora tengo que ver uno al oriente de la ciudad – anunció, tomando su café - ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

-¡Claro! – accedí gustosa

Me dedicó una sonrisa torcida y llamó al mesero para pedir la cuenta. Mientras Edward pagaba, Tyler deslizó un pequeño papel sobre la mesa hasta mí. Lo tomé y leí: _"Llámame. 555- 4720. Tyler"_. Hice una bola con el mensaje y lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi pantalón para tirarlo en algún basurero. Edward me miró y se despidió secamente del camarero. Tomó mi brazo con gentileza y sentí nuevamente esa corriente eléctrica, mas esta vez ninguno se alejó. Salimos al frío de la calle y boté el papel de Tyler.

Durante el camino, sólo observé por la ventana. El sector residencial era uno de los más exclusivos de Forks., ubicado en una colina antecedida del espeso bosque. Hermosas mansiones se alzaban imponentes con estilos arquitectónicos variados. Todas las propiedades estaban deslindadas y separadas por varias hectáreas unas de otras. Edward giró hacia la izquierda y se estacionó frente a un edificio de poca altura, pero gran opulencia. El piso del hall de entrada era de mármol blanco y las paredes de un marrón negruzco, divididas horizontalmente por una cinta de metal dorado. El ascensor guardaba directa armonía con sus colores. La puerta se abrió en el quinto nivel y dio paso a una amplia sala de suelo oscuro y muros blanquecinos, iluminada tenuemente por pequeñas luces dispuestas en forma estratégica. Una pared estaba recubierta de vidrio y en la pared contigua había una artificial chimenea, a cuyo costado se hallaba una escalera que guiaba al segundo piso. Era espacioso, iluminado y sobriamente elegante.

-Es…. – musité, acercándome al ventanal

-…perfecto – completó Edward

Asentí en señal de acuerdo.

-¡Tienes una vista magnífica! – exclamé

Se apreciaba el extenso bosque y, a lo lejos, este se perdía en las aguas de la Península de Olympic.

-Sí – susurró en mi oído

Me giré y él estaba muy cerca. Me miraba con un brillo especial y sus ojos viajaban de los míos a mis labios. Acarició una de mis mejillas y recargué mi rostro en su mano, disfrutando de su roce. Se acercó lentamente sin perder el contacto visual. Entreabrió sus labios y sentí su cálido aliento aturdiéndome.

El sonido de mi móvil nos sobresaltó y retrocedí unos cuantos pasos. Bufé sonoramente, no sé si agradeciendo la interrupción o maldiciendo a quién fuese que estuviera llamando.

-¿Sí? – contesté con la voz agitada, alejándome de Edward

-¿Señorita Swan? – inquirió una voz masculina – Habla el doctor Smith

El pánico me invadió.

-¿Cómo está mi madre? ¿Ella está bien? ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté atropelladamente

-Calma – me tranquilizó - ¿Podría venir al hospital?

-¿Qué pasó? ¡Dígame! – chillé con el corazón desbocado

-Encontramos un donante compatible - informó

_

* * *

_

_Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! También muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia de manera silenciosa_

_No tengo palabras de agradecimiento para su apoyo! Es realmente conmovedor ver las muestras de cariño y solidaridad que nos brindan! Poco a poco Chile se va a recuperando… y también estamos felices por los triunfos obtenidos en el mundial de fútbol! _

_Respecto al capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. No tuve tiempo de revisarlo, así que espero que me adviertan si hay algún error. Es más extenso de lo normal... Es mi manera de pedir disculpas por todo el tiempo que he tardado. Sé que, producto de mi tardanzas, algunas piensan que abandonaré mis historias. Tranquilas porque las terminaré, cueste lo que cueste. No quiero hacerlas esperar más, así que actualizaré la próxima semana!_

_Al parecer, me hackearon el correo así que debí cambiarlo. Es el mismo, pero en vez de punto com es punto cl. Si les interesa, está en mi perfil. Por lo mismo, hay reviews de personas registradas que no pude responder. Siempre los contesto, pero en esta ocasión no pude. _

_Un abrazo,_

_Chemita_

_

* * *

_

Como no se pueden responder los reviews anónimos de manera privada, lo haré aquí:

_-dianita: Antes que todo, gracias por tus palabras de apoyo! Realmente me emocioné con tu comentario! Asimismo, te agradezco que sigas esta locura y me alegra mucho que te guste! La actitud de Edward se comprenderá más adelante. Por ahora, pretendo darle un poco de paz a Bella. Qué te pareció este capítulo? Espero no defraudarte! Nos leemos! Un abrazo!_

_-diana: La identidad del hombre que compró la virginidad de Bella se revelará más adelante. Por ahora, disfruta esta actualización! Espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios! Un abrazo!_

_-Marat: Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo. Te gustó? Házmelo saber! Un abrazo!_

_-Poison_Ivy.e: Gracias por tus buenos deseos, por ser una fiel lectora y por comentar como siempre! No te preocupes porque no pienso abandonar ninguna de mis historias. Me tardo, pero no soy malagradecida para dejarlas colgadas para siempre. Así que terminaré mis historias, cueste lo que cueste! Jajaja Jamás me molestas, así que sácate esa idea de la cabeza! Jajaja Paciencia respecto al desconocido! La historia está centrada en Bella, pero a medida que transcurra incluiré un Edward's POV. Cambié mi correo por si quieres agregarme: alfa _ chat aroba Hotmail punto cl. Sé que nos leeremos pronto! Un abrazo!_

_-je_tatica: Agradezco mucho tu apoyo! Algo pasa con Edward, pero eso lo descubriremos más adelante. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado! Un abrazo!_

_-ivi: Hola! Gracias por tu comprensión, por seguir esta historia y por opinar como siempre! Como ya dije, no te preocupes porque no abandonaré ninguna de mis historias. La identidad la conoceremos más adelante, por ahora un poco de tranquilidad para nuestra sufrida Bella. También su relación con Edward irá evolucionando. Nos leemos! Un abrazo!_

_-sophia: Agradezco tus buenos deseos! Aquí tienes una nueva actualización. Espero no defraudarte! Un abrazo!_

_-Fran Masen: Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Los chilenos tenemos garra y siempre nos levantamos! Ojalá este capítulo también te haya gustado! Un abrazo!_

_-V: Me alegro saber que te entretengo durante el trabajo! Espero que tu jefe no me odie! Jajaja Esta historia tiene mucho drama, pero también mucho amor. Por ahora, pretendo darle un poco de tranquilidad a Bella. Ha sufrido demasiado y escribir cosas tristes todo el tiempo tampoco es lo ideal. Respecto a la posibilidad de que esté embarazada, lo sabremos el próximo capítulo! Espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios! Un abrazo!_

_-blanche: Me alegro mucho que la historia sea de tu agrado y espero que esta actualización también te guste! Nos leemos! Un abrazo!_

_-LENA CULLEN: No quiero que sufras un ataque, producto de la desesperación. Lo siento por la espera, pero aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo! Un abrazo!_

_-BLANCHE: Te dejo un nuevo capítulo y espero que te guste! Un abrazo!_

_-jetatica: Lamento la tardanza, pero despreocúpate porque no pretendo dejar mis historias inconclusas. Las terminaré, cueste lo que cueste! Un abrazo!_

_-anonimo: Bienvenida! Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo! Un abrazo!_


	14. Reivindicaciones

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. _

**Capítulo 13: Reivindicaciones**

Una gama de sentimientos me abrumó. Sentí un profundo miedo, pero fue desplazado y superado de inmediato por ansiedad de que la cirugía se llevara a cabo lo antes posible y Renée estuviera bien y saliera airosa de la exitosa operación.

-Necesito ir al hospital - murmuré saliendo a toda prisa del departamento

Corrí al coche, con Edward pisándome los talones. No me detuve a ver su rostro para identificar su confusión o comprensión. No sabía con certeza si él entendía la situación, pero no le explicaría en este momento. Ahora quería estar en el Hospital junto a mi madre.

Edward condujo a toda velocidad, sorteando algunos vehículos que transitaban con desesperante lentitud. En otra ocasión me hubiese espantado, pero agradecí mentalmente su loca conducción.

Estaba sumamente nerviosa y no podía mantener mis manos quietas sobre mi regazo. Doblaba los dedos y los estiraba con frenesí mientras mi mirada se perdía en el horizonte. Esta era la oportunidad que tanto había esperado. Renée tenía la opción de vivir y haría todo lo posible porque su existencia fuese plena. En estos momentos me daba cuenta que ella era mi pilar. Tantos meses dependiendo sólo de mi y asumiendo responsabilidades que no me correspondían... Pero ella siempre estaba ahí, aunque estuviese ausente. Sin ella, me derrumbaría y mi vida perdería el sentido. Pero no pensaría en escenarios desfavorables, Renée se salvaría y recuperaría su esencia. Una silenciosa lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, pero la sequé rápidamente con el dorso de mi mano. Teniendo a Renée, no tenía que preocuparme por nada.

Giré mi cabeza abruptamente al sentir el contacto de Edward. Tomó la mano que aún descansaba en mi pierna y me dio un suave apretón. Aquel gesto me sorprendió y maravilló. Silenciosamente, me estaba dando todo su apoyo.

- Todo estará bien - susurró con una pequeña sonrisa

Le sonreí, deseando lo mismo.

Pensé que alejaría su mano, pero la mantuvo durante todo el trayecto.

Bajé del coche en cuanto aparcó, sin aguardar a que Edward actuara como el caballero que era y me abriera la puerta. Entré velozmente al Hospital sin siquiera esperar que las puertas de vidrio se abrieran por completo. Por algún motivo desconocido, sorprendentemente no tropecé en ningún momento. No podía permitirme una lesión en este preciso instante, pero mis pies parecían haber adquirido vida propia. No podía ni quería detenerme. Estaba ansiosa y nerviosa.

Me dirigí presurosa a la oficina del Doctor Smith, mas ésta se encontraba vacía. Edward se acercó a una anciana enfermera.

-Disculpe, ¿sabe dónde está el Doctor Smith?

-Probablemente, haciendo rondas – respondió con despreocupación

Quise ahorcarla, pero mi acompañante me calmó pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros y aproximándome a él.

-¿Nos puede decir exactamente en qué nivel? – inquirió, reflejando mi impaciencia – Es de suma urgencia

La mujer nos miró a ambos, entrecerrando los ojos. En ese momento apareció Kate, una joven asistente de enfermería que atendía a Renée con frecuencia.

-¡Kate! – grité, sin poder contenerme

La aludida volteó a verme y me sonrió.

-Supongo que ya sabes la buena noticia – dijo dulcemente, acercándose a nosotros

-Sí – confirmé, separándome un poco de Edward – Pero necesito hablar con el Doctor Smith.

-Está con tu madre – informó

La abracé con torpeza y salí corriendo en dirección a los ascensores. Edward se mantuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo en silencio, pero brindándome un apoyo que sentiría a kilómetros de distancia. Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, me giré para quedar frente a él. Siguiendo un impulso, lo abracé por la cintura y hundí mi cara en su sólido pecho. Al principio, se tensó por el repentino acercamiento, pero luego me rodeó con sus brazos y me estrechó aún más contra su cuerpo. Levanté la vista y en su mirada había un brillo especial. Me puse de puntillas para dejar un inocente beso en su mejilla.

-Gracias – susurré en su oído, antes de alejarme de él y salir del reducido espacio.

Golpeé una vez, sin esperar realmente una respuesta, antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación de Renée. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y mi emoción aumentó aún más al verla tan esperanzada. La estrangulé con mis brazos mientras mi madre reía sutilmente hasta que el Doctor Smith hizo notar su presencia con un carraspeo nervioso, tocó mis hombros ligeramente y me apartó de ella.

Me senté sobre el sillón ubicado al costado de la cama de mi madre y, tomando una de sus manos entre las mías, me volteé hacia el médico.

-¿Cuándo será? – pregunté con entusiasmo

-Esta noche – respondió - Hace unas horas nos informaron del donante y las pruebas que compatibilidad arrojaron resultados positivos. Se debe trasplantar lo antes posible, por lo que en unos cuantos minutos llevaremos a la Señora Swan a la sala de operaciones con el objeto de prepararla. En cuanto el tejido llegue de Portland, iniciaremos la cirugía.

Asentí, sonriendo ampliamente a mi madre.

-Las dejaré un momento a solas – concedió el doctor y miró a Renée – Pronto vendrán por usted, Señora Swan

-Gracias – dijimos al unísono, mientras el médico desaparecía por la puerta

Renée besó suavemente nuestras manos entrelazadas y acunó su mejilla contra el dorso de mi mano. El mero gesto me pareció extremadamente tierno. Apoyé mi cabeza con delicadeza sobre la suya. Habíamos esperado tanto este momento y mi madre por fin podría retomar su vida.

De pronto sentí algo húmedo deslizarse entre mis dedos. Enderecé la cabeza y miré hacia abajo. Renée estaba llorando silenciosamente, pero aquel sollozo que escapó de sus labios entreabiertos me confundió. No parecía ser de alegría.

-Mamá… - la llamé - ¿Qué pasa?

Le tomó unos minutos que me parecieron eternos levantar la vista y mirarme con ojos cristalinos. Suspiró profundamente, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Perdóname, Bella – susurró con la voz rota y la mirada cargada de dolor fija en mí

La miré desconcertada. Debería estar feliz, pero su rostro reflejaba dolor y arrepentimiento. Su actitud me confundía.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunté nerviosa – No entiendo…

-Por favor, déjame hablar – pidió, interrumpiéndome – Necesito hacerlo

Asentí, alentándola a que continuara con aquella extraña conversación.

-Sé que no he sido una buena madre este último tiempo.

Abrí la boca para replicar, pero me calló con la mirada.

-Por eso te pido perdón – prosiguió – Especialmente por si te hice pensar en algún momento que tú no eras lo más importante en mi vida

Una lágrima se escapó y resbaló por su mejilla. Me dolía verla sufrir, pero tenía que dejar que ella se desahogara. Durante su período de zombie, rogué para que ella hablara o al menos me gritara cosas sin sentido. Necesitaba saber que estaba ahí, a mi lado. Quería que ella descargara todo su sufrimiento para poder aprender a vivir con él.

-Charlie y tú siempre fueron las razones de mi existencia – declaró con seguridad – Cuando él se fue, quise morirme.

Esta afirmación no fue del todo sorpresiva, pero me impactó que lo exteriorizara por voluntad propia.

-Únicamente pensaba en mi dolor y quería aliviarlo, pero no sabía de qué manera. Sólo me aislé del mundo y sobretodo de ti, con la esperanza de dejar de existir. Sé que fui egoísta al no pensar en tu dolor. Jamás me percaté de lo obvio. Al perder a tu padre, tu deberías de haber recurrido a mí y juntas salir adelante – negó sutilmente con la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza – Me hubiese encantado tener esta claridad en aquel momento.

Nunca me imaginé que el dolor fuera tan absorbente. Cientos de veces, cuando veía a Renée en bata con la mirada perdida, me preguntaba qué estaría sintiendo o pensando. Ahora obtenía las respuestas a mis preguntas no formuladas. Sorbió su nariz y secó algunas lágrimas. Sabía que no había terminado, así que esperé pacientemente la continuación de su confesión.

-Te abandoné y lo siento mucho – susurró – Aquel día, ambas perdimos a Charlie; pero yo me alejé de ti así que tú pérdida fue doble. Tuviste que asumir responsabilidades que no te correspondían y dejaste de vivir tu propia vida.

Apretó mis manos y me sonrió.

-Pero eso cambiará – prometió – Ahora que tengo una nueva oportunidad, no la voy a desperdiciar. Tu padre nos protegerá desde el cielo.

La abracé con todas mis fuerzas. No tenía nada que reprocharle. Ella había sufrido al igual que yo, pero se manera de manifestar el dolor no había sido la más beneficiosa para ninguna de las dos. Sin embargo, no era yo quien debía juzgarla. Lo importante era su recuperación y luego nos dedicaríamos a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Ahora empezaríamos de nuevo. Suspiré con optimismo y calma. Todo estaba aclarado entre nosotras.

-Te amo, hija – susurró contra mi cabello

-Y yo a ti, mamá

Nos quedamos en esa posición hasta que Kate ingresó a la habitación para llevar a Renée a la sala postoperatoria. Cuando vi salir a mi madre en la camilla, recorrí la recámara con la mirada. Se veía amplia por el espacio vacío y carente de paciente. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un tono amarillo desteñido por el uso y el piso cubierto de cerámica blanquecina. Deprimente era el calificativo perfecto para definir la sensación que me invadía al estar de pie en el centro de la habitación. Era un lugar de agonía, al que deseaba jamás regresar.

No esperaba ver a Edward en el pasillo, apoyado sobre la pared opuesta en actitud despreocupada, aunque su nerviosismo era patente. Me sorprendió que estuviera tan pendiente de mí, como si realmente le interesara lo que me sucedía. Tal vez así era. Sonreí con timidez y él devolvió el gesto, relajándose un poco.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la sala de espera. Me sorprendí al ver ahí a Jasper, Alice, Emmett y Rosalie. Incluso estaba Ángela con Ben. Mi pequeña amiga corrió hasta mí y me asfixió con un _sutil_ abrazo.

-Todo saldrá bien – susurró – Confía en mí

-Gracias – murmuré

- Estamos aquí porque te queremos y sabemos que Renée se recuperará pronto – aseguró, alejándose y permitiéndome respirar

Lanzó una mirada sobre mi hombro y, sin pensarlo, seguí su curso. Edward la fulminó con sus hermosos ojos verdes, pero Alice no se dejó amedrentar y sonrió ampliamente. Me sonrojé al instante y caminé hacia los demás. Todos me saludaron y me sentí protegida. Busqué refugio en los enormes brazos de Emmett y me mantuve en su calidez hasta que apareció el Doctor Smith.

-Todo está listo – anunció – Su madre está siendo sedada e iniciaremos el trasplante en cuanto surta efecto

Asentí, incapaz de hablar.

-Cuando terminé la cirugía, le avisaré el aparente resultado - informó

-¿Tardará mucho? – pregunté impaciente

-Por lo menos, un par de horas – respondió – Tranquila, Señorita Swan. Su madre está en buenas manos

-Lo sé – musité - Gracias

Sonrió, antes de desaparecer tras las puertas correderas automáticas de vidrio.

Suspiré profundamente antes de retomar mi asiento junto a Emmett, quien pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros y acarició mi cabello. Cerré los ojos, apoyando mi cabeza en el pecho de mi amigo y esperando que el tiempo transcurriera velozmente.

_-¿Edward?- llamé_

_La puerta estaba entreabierta y el silencio era sepulcral. Entré sigilosa a la sala, pero la oscuridad dificultaba mi visión. Entrecerré los ojos, adecuándome a la penumbra, rastreé la habitación con la mirada. Caminé con cautela tanteando el suelo en busca de alguna luz y cuando por fin encontré el interruptor de la pequeña lámpara que reposaba a un costado del sofá alargado, su voz me detuvo._

_-No – dijo rotundo_

_Me sobresalté por su tono y llevé una mano a mi pecho para acompasar los latidos de mi desenfrenado corazón. Giré rápidamente la cabeza hacia el sonido y anduve unos cuantos pasos, agudizando el oído. Lo vislumbré de pie frente al gran ventanal y me percaté que sostenía una copa en su mano. No podía verlo con claridad y ansiaba ver su expresión para entender su abrupta negación. _

_-¿Edward? – repetí, esperando que volteara a verme sin éxito alguno _

_La situación me estaba desesperando. Edward parecía concentrado en la vista que ofrecía su amplio ventanal, sin tomarme en cuenta. Sin embargo, el ambiente estaba tenso y podía sentir que algo no andaba bien._

_-¿Qué sucede? – pregunté, intentando ocultar el miedo de mi voz y aproximándome a él - ¿Estás bien?_

_La respuesta obtenida fue una carcajada irónica y forzada. Me detuve sorprendida por su actitud por unos segundos, pero me encaminé nuevamente hacia él. Alcé mi mano con el objeto de coger su brazo y verlo a la cara, pero él se anticipó a mis movimientos. Antes de tocarlo si quiera, giró abruptamente su rostro y me congelé al instante. Sus inusualmente fríos ojos me escrutaban con furia y asco, y un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo. Un profundo dolor invadió mi pecho cuando una sonrisa teñida de odio se instaló en sus labios. _

Desperté agitada y desorientada. Mi respiración era errática y mis mejillas estaban húmedas. Llevé mis dedos a mi rostro y me di cuenta que había llorado mientras dormía. Si sólo había sido un mal sueño, ¿por qué la angustia se negaba a abandonar mi pecho? Ignoré aquella molesta opresión y moví mi tensionado cuello. Me paralicé cuando sentí que mi cabeza estaba recostada sobre algo sólido, pero cálido. Abrí lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vi fueron esos intensos ojos verdes que me miraban con dulzura. No pude evitar compararlos con aquellas hirientes esmeraldas de mi pesadilla. _Sólo fue un mal sueño _recordé. Miré hacia abajo y me ruboricé al extremo. Mi cabeza estaba apoyada en el regazo de Edward y, mientras uno de sus brazos rodeaba mi cintura, su mano libre acariciaba sutilmente mi cabello. Alcé la vista y permití deslumbrarme por un momento. Sus facciones eran perfectas con su fuerte mandíbula, la nariz proporcional a su rostro, sus apetecibles labios y aquel brillo que desprendían sus ojos. ¿Cómo había terminado durmiendo ahí? Honestamente, no me quejaba. Estaba cómoda y me sentía extrañamente confortada.

De pronto, recordé dónde estábamos y el motivo de nuestra presencia. Me levanté a regañadientes y me acomodé en el asiento adjunto. Miré el desaliñado reloj que colgaba de la pared opuesta. Sólo habían transcurrido 30 minutos.

-¿Alguna novedad? – inquirí, tallándome los ojos

Al no obtener respuesta, giré a verlo. Me observaba con intensidad y me sentí un tanto incómoda por su silencioso análisis.

-No – reaccionó luego de unos instantes

-¿Y los demás? – pregunté, mirando la sala casi desierta

-Han ido a la cafetería - respondió

-Si quieres, ve – ofrecí, encogiéndome de hombros y aparentando indiferencia

-Estoy bien aquí – sonrió - ¿Quieres algo?

Cerré los ojos y negué a ciegas.

La presencia de Edward no me hacía del todo bien. Sus extremistas estados anímicos me perturbaban al no poder advertir qué diría o haría. Era impredecible y, aunque ello a veces me inquietaba, también me obligaba a mantenerme atenta a sus acciones para intentar entenderlo y conocerlo. Aún no comprendía su notorio cambio. Me ignoró completamente por días como si le causara repulsión y ahora parecía mi sombra pues no se despegaba de mí. Realmente me gustaba la compañía de él, pero me trastornaba no poder descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente. ¿Cómo puede pasar de la total indiferencia a la extrema preocupación en sólo unas cuantas horas? Bufé sonoramente vencida. Edward Cullen seguía siendo un misterio y me desconcertaba enormemente. Tenía sensaciones contradictorias con él cerca y eso me confundía aún más si aquello era posible.

Me levanté de la silla de plástico y caminé por la sala de espera. Estaba impaciente y no podía mantenerme en calma. ¡Dios! ¿Cuánto más tardarían? Ya casi había pasado una hora. Froté mi rostro con mis manos en señal de desesperación, pero me congelé al sentir cómo dos fuertes brazos me rodeaban la cintura y me jalaban hacia su cuerpo, de manera que mi espalda descansara en su pecho. Sonreí al darme cuenta que ya identificaba a Edward sin necesidad de verlo. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, disfrutando del momento. Se sentía tan bien... Tan normal.

-¿Bella? – llamó Rosalie, rompiendo la burbuja que Edward y yo habíamos formado

Me zafé rápidamente de su agarre. No quería malos entendidos ni verme forzada a dar explicaciones que yo me exigía a mi misma. Caminé hasta ella y cogí el café que me ofrecía, sin prestar real atención a la extraña expresión que Edward poseía.

Nuevamente esperé que el tiempo pasara con mayor velocidad, pero el reloj parecía estar en mi contra. Tomé el café, sin disfrutarlo si quiera. Me senté junto a la ventana y dejé que mi mirada vagara. Jasper y Alice conversaban íntimamente, mientras Rosalie apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Emmett. Ángela y Ben compartían miradas y sonrisas cómplices. Y Edward… ¿Dónde estaba? Recorrí la sala, pero no lo vi. Probablemente tenía asuntos importantes que atender y se había marchado. Aquello provoco que un extraño sentimiento de tristeza se apoderara de mí.

Me sentí una intrusa. Necesitaba alejarme un poco del exceso de amor que abundaba en esa sala. Cuando me disponía a salir de ahí, Alice se puso de pie para acompañarme, pero rechacé su oferta.

-Ya regreso – susurré antes de doblar la esquina

Me encerré en el cuarto de baño y me miré en el espejo. Mi semblante reflejaba desasosiego, pero no sólo por la situación de Renée. Edward también ocupaba mis pensamientos constantemente y ello me atemorizaba. ¿Qué significaba él para mí? Y, todavía más enigmático, ¿la simple Isabella Swan significaba algo para Edward Cullen?

Mojé mi rostro y cuello repetidamente, buscando aliviar en parte mis preocupaciones. Por ahora, sólo quería tener la certeza de que Renée estaba a salvo. Salí de ahí levemente esperanza y cuando me disponía a volver a la sala de espera, una sencilla cruz de madera al final del corredor llamó mi atención. Sin pensar, caminé titubeante hasta la puerta cubierta de vitrales en tonos amarillos. Me debatí internamente entre ingresar o no. Creía en un ser superior, pero había abandonado a Dios desde la muerte de Charlie puesto que pensé que él me había dejado desamparada. No me parecía correcto entrar al santuario al que las personas con fe acudían ya que podría ser considerado un insulto. Sin embargo, entré aún dudosa y me senté en la última banca. Se trataba de una improvisada capilla que contaba con un ínfimo altar adornado de flores artificiales y en lo alto, en el centro, una imagen que desde pequeña había respetado. La sola figura de Cristo crucificado me causó una extraña paz y a la vez un molesto sentimiento de desagradecimiento. Lo había juzgado y había proferido blasfemias en su contra, ignorando deliberadamente con lo que había sido bendecida. En vez de reprocharle haberse llevado a Charlie, debería haberme aferrado a la fe y reconocer lo que poseía. Sin ser consciente si quiera, me arrodillé frente a su presencia y uní mis manos para practicar aquel acto tan común en mi niñez.

-Perdón – logré musité con voz ahogada, clavando mi mirada en sus infinitos y misericordiosos ojos

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta cuando la visión de los domingos de antaño invadió mi mente. Aquellos días tan lejanos que compartíamos en familia y en que asistíamos sin excepción a la iglesia. Charlie cogía una de mis manos, mientras Renée tomaba la otra. Al principio, no entendía bien el significado de la religión. Mi padre se encargó de mi ilustración devota; otorgándome la libre elección de mi credo. ¿Cómo había podido refutar su poder? Me arrepentí de mi rechazo y me aferré a su bondad.

-Perdón – repetí, con mi rostro bañado en lágrimas

Perdí la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Sólo fui consciente de su imponente energía y poco a poco fue creciendo en mí aquel dogma que creía perdido, aquel principio innegable que afirma sin cavilaciones que Dios existe. Recé por el espíritu de mi padre, por la salud de mi madre y especialmente por ser bendecida con su indulgencia. Olvidé las circunstancias, los eventuales escenarios, los dolorosos recuerdos… Sólo ofrecí mi alma a cambio de su piedad.

-Bella – susurró Alice, sobresaltándome – El Doctor Smith desea hablar contigo

Me puse de pie y me incliné a modo de ofrenda. Me persigné y sonreí levemente antes de abandonar aquel sitio que me había llenado de paz y esperanza.

El médico, vistiendo un atuendo completamente verde, me esperaba de pie junto a Jasper.

-¿Cómo está mi madre? – pregunté, caminando hasta él

-La operación ha sido exitosa – informó con una sonrisa cansada – La Señora Swan se encuentra aún bajo los efectos de la anestesia. Estará en observación ya que las próximas 48 horas son de suma importancia para descartar un eventual rechazo.

-¿Puedo verla? – inquirí

-Por supuesto – dijo – Una enfermera vendrá por usted

-Gracias – sonreí

Con un leve movimiento de cabeza, el doctor se retiró.

Me giré y al ver a mis amigos me sentí bendecida. Habían dejado sus responsabilidades de lado por acompañarme y en sus rostros se reflejaba probablemente la misma expresión de felicidad que en el mío.

-Aprecio enormemente que estén aquí – declaré, paseando mi mirada por cada uno de ellos – No sé cómo retribuirles su apoyo en este momento

-No tienes nada que agradecer – negó Ángela, abrazándome – Sabes que eres importante para nosotros

Todos secundaron la afirmación que mi amiga con un asentimiento.

-De todos modos, gracias - sonreí

-Siempre estaremos cuando nos necesites– aseguró Emmett y no pude evitar lanzarme a sus brazos con todas mis fuerzas

-Mi gran oso – susurré contra su pecho

-Mi eterna enana – bromeó, besando mi cabello

-¡Hey! – exclamó Alice, fingiéndose ofendida – La única duende aquí soy yo

Todos soltamos una carcajada por su acotación. Cuando recuperamos la respiración, una enfermera me indicó que podía pasar a ver a mi madre. Les sonreí antes de seguir el camino que me señalaba. Transitamos por un sector del Hospital desconocido para mí. Me indicó que debía cambiar mi vestimenta por ropa esterilizaba, cubrir mi cabello con un gorro y utilizar una mascarilla de tela. Obedecí sus órdenes y luego me llevó hasta donde se encontraba Renée. La habitación estaba repleta de máquinas que monitoreaban los latidos cardíacos, aparatos que se adherían a sus sienes e innumerables vías intravenosas. Tomé una de sus manos y besé su frente. Me quedé junto a ella, acariciando sus cabellos hasta que la misma enfermera volvió y me pidió que saliera. Entendía a la perfección que mi madre necesitaba descansar así que salí sin oponer resistencia.

Alice me detuvo antes de reunirme con los demás.

-Me tomé la libertad de recoger los resultados de tus análisis – dijo Alice, extendiendo un sobre con el logo del centro médico

Con dedos temblorosos, lo cogí y abrí con torpeza. Desdoblé la hoja blanca y busqué con la mirada la respuesta que ansiaba leer.

_Estado de Gravidez : Negativo_

Suspiré, demostrando alivio y me sonreí al darme cuenta que no estaba embarazada. No tenía que revelar mi más oscuro secreto ni enfrentarme a las posibles recriminaciones de nadie. Mi amiga me miró con sospecha.

-No entiendo los términos médicos – repliqué con fingida preocupación – Será mejor que el Doctor Banner nos explique en palabras simples qué concluyen en estas pruebas

Asintió, pero no vi convencimiento en su mirada.

Sea lo que sea lo que tuviese, podría superarlo.

Luego de pasar un rato en la sala de espera, Rosalie intervino.

-Vamos a casa – dijo – Necesitas descansar

-No quiero dejarla - negué con la cabeza

-Bella – llamó Jasper – Ella está aislada y no podrás verla hasta mañana

-Sí – secundó Alice – Si quieres, mañana a primera hora regresamos

-Además – acotó Edward – En el almuerzo apenas probaste bocado y no has comido nada el resto del día

-No seas terca, enana – criticó Emmett

Vi a Ángela y ella opinaba lo mismo.

-Está bien – accedí, rendida

No sé por qué motivo terminé sentada en el coche de Edward. Mis amigos habían argumentado falta de espacio. Ángela y Ben se fueron en su automóvil en dirección contraria. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett se montaron al enorme jeep de este último y, poniendo como excusa que iríamos incómodos, existiendo otro vehículo desocupado, me enviaron con Edward.

Me mantuve en silencio durante todo el trayecto, pero sentía sus repentinas miradas. No volteé la vista en ningún momento, simulando estar concentrada en el oscuro paisaje. Al entrar al camino frondoso, me di cuenta que los chicos ya habían llegado. Edward se bajó rápidamente para abrirme la puerta y ayudarme a bajar, extendiéndome su mano. La tomé y en ese preciso instante mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia me enredé con mis propios pies. Esperé el golpe, pero Edward me sostuvo. Una vez más sus manos estaban rodeando mi cintura y su rostro muy cerca. Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y mis mejillas se sonrojaron. Mi cuerpo no obedecía a mi mente. Esperé que él se apartara, pero me sorprendió otra vez. Acortó la distancia que existía entre nosotros y sus labios se posaron con ternura sobre los míos

_

* * *

_

Hola!

_Como siempre, agradezco muchísimo sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! También muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia de manera silenciosa!_

_Esta vez no tardé tanto! Qué les pareció el capítulo? Por fin se besaron! Ya veremos la reacción de Bella…_

_Me iré de vacaciones por una semana fuera del país, pero espero actualizar tan pronto regrese para no dejarlos expectantes. De hecho, en 20 minutos más salgo para el aeropuerto, pero no podía irme sin dejarles este capítulo. Lamento no poder responder los reviews anónimos, pero no tengo tiempo. Prometo hacerlo en el siguiente! Por lo mismo, no pude revisar el capítulo, ni corregir posibles errores. _

_Un abrazo,_

_Chemita_


End file.
